


Through the Sliding Door

by hondo1111



Category: Sliding Doors (Manga)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Cervix Dilation, Cervix Penetration, Chastity Belt, Chastity Device, Childbirth, Collar, College, Concubine/Concubinage, Corset, Dehumanization, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Genetic Engineering, HuCows, Human Experimentation, Impregnation, Inflation, Lactation, Machines, Master/Slave, Medical Experimentation, Milking, Object Insertion, Photography, Porn With Plot, Womb Inflation, human cattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondo1111/pseuds/hondo1111
Summary: I'm not sure why the mangaka decided to use the words Sliding Doors in a few of his titles.  The mysterious door in the story wasn't a sliding door at all.  But, whatever…  I discovered his works and, although dated, they had a definite charm and innocence to them that is rare in a BDSM manga.  Unfortunately, not all of his works have been translated to English, so some of them I make a best guess at what is going on.  Without further ado, here is the story I came up with to follow the works of mangaka Awatake Takahiro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Behind The Sliding Door](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/389990) by Awatake Takahiro. 



> Reading the works of Awatake Takahiro is recommended but not required.  
> After a little testing, it looks like the best way to find his stuff is to search for "Awatake Takahiro sliding door". For your convenience, I have listed the specific manga works in the End Notes.  
> Pleas let me know if you read the manga before reading my work. And if you didn't, let me know if it made any sense.  
> Thanks and Have fun!

**Through the Sliding Doors**

* * *

February of 1996 was bitterly cold, but the skies were a bright blue and the pale sun made the leafless frost covered trees sparkle. Behind the protection of glass, Yuki relaxed at her kitchen table and sipped her hot coffee while she gazed out the windows at the languid scene. The lifeless winter trees didn't bring back nearly as many memories as they did when they were full of summer's lush greens, but there were a few that could make her smile. Memories…

Yuki reflected on her wild days in the late 80's while she looked again at the letter in her hand. It was from the same publishing company that had put her pictures from her earlier experiences, in the BDSM magazine. They had been memorable times that she would never want to forget, but it had been several years since she had done anything like that and she wondered what this might be about.

It was _wonder_ too. Not fear, concern, or regret. There were no shadows or skeletons in her closet that she had to worry about. Although a lot of people might think of the pictures that were taken of her as blackmail material now, she didn't. It had been fun. She had enjoyed it. She had decided never to hide or regret anything and so far, she had never had cause to. Even now, as she fondly recalled the incredible spring and summer experiences, and the magazine issues that had covered them.

In the summer of her freshman year of college is when it had all begun. There had been her debut in the 1986 summer issue of her going through sex-slave training at the hands of her masters. With their help and attentive training, she had learned to use her body in the most pleasurable ways possible. She was instructed in the art of pleasing individuals and groups in many possible combinations.

Later that year, another issue ran a larger article on her experiences from when she willingly returned to the farm to be converted to livestock and graduated to the status of dairy cow. Those pictures showed her as she was bound and trained at the hands of both her masters and the more experienced slave/cows. One of the most praised pictures was of her surprised face when her master squeezed her breasts and milk flowed out of them for the very first time. There had also been many pictures of her being hooked up to the milking machines and drained as she hung suspended from her bindings. At the end of it all, she had been stamped with her branding as #53 before her master allowed everyone in the audience to take their pleasure from her.

During Golden Week of 1987, and in the summer of her sophomore year, Yuki (or #53 as she was known on the farm), helped to train two other girls. #54 and #61 would both learn to enjoy the pleasures of being bound and becoming a milk producing human dairy cow.

In her Junior year, during the summer vacation of 1988, Yuki wanted to have less of the preparation and more of the livestock experience than she had ever had before. She wanted to go deep into the experience and stay there as long as she could - but still be able to return to her college’s fall semester. Her understanding masters fulfilled her needs by sending her regular shipments of the additives that promoted milk production and furnished her with a portable pump to keep up her dairy output throughout the winter and spring. That summer, she was immediately bound and treated as a human dairy cow as soon as she arrived at the farm. For eight weeks, she was only allowed to eat food that was laced heavily with the lactation inducing additives, milked several times a day, and given to groups of men for their carnal pleasure. By the time her vacation was over, she had a difficult time leaving to go back to her ordinary college life. She had thought seriously of signing a multi-year contract like #32 and #48, two of the girls that had helped train her when she had started down this path. But her master wouldn't allow it. He insisted that she leave and if she still felt the same way by Golden Week of the next year, he would consider it.

As it turned out, that conversation never came up. Just a few days after her last year of college began, Yuki got a letter from the publication company once again. They were going to be sponsoring a special program and asked her if she would like to participate. Without even reading through the details, she answered yes and sent off her response. There had been no reason not to. Everything she had previously done with the the publication company and with the farm had always been safe, exciting, intensely pleasurable, and very memorable.

A few days later, she got the call that she had been selected and was told to go to the farm during Golden Week. There, she would begin her preparations and receive instructions for what she must do to be ready for what was to happen to her during the summer vacation. After arriving at the farm, she did have a moment of doubt when she saw how many people were there.

#32, who she had met during her training to become a dairy cow, was already at the farm when Yuki arrived. She also saw #54 and #61 as well. All of them had responded to the invitation and Yuki worried that she might not be selected for this special opportunity after all. But it turned out that they would all get to participate in the publishing company's new project. Seeing them all wearing clothing reminded her that she never did know their names. When they were doing the slave / dairy cow thing, it was common practice to refer to each other by their livestock number, since that was the experience that they were there for. Yuki was about to ask the others what their names were when one of the trainers came out to talk to them.

“Hello girls, welcome back.” he sounded genuinely glad to see them all.

“Hello Master.” all of the girls replied. Immediately after their reply, many of them wondered why they had all replied that way. None of them thought they would call him by that name if they happened to run into him in their regular life, so they wondered if it was something about this place that made them think that way.

“You are all here because you accepted the invitation of the publishing company for this special session, am I right?” he asked them with a smile.

“Yes Master.” they replied together again.

“Excellent!” the old man almost laughed with the excitement of another fun experience with these lovely young ladies. “That being the case, let’s get started and not waste any of the publishing company's time. Please remove your clothing and place them in the numbered bins.”

“Yes Master.” Yuki started taking off her simple button-up dress even before the Master finished talking and soon had her clothes in the bin with a tag that said simply _#53_. She noticed that she wasn’t the only one and in only a few minutes, all of the girls were completely naked. Yuki watched as Master and two of the other workers surrounded #32 and began closely inspecting her breasts and her belly.

“You haven’t had any problems since the childbirth?” the old man asked. He had a fist full of her hair and was forcing her to look into his eyes as the workers continued to inspect her breasts and began to prod at her labia to see the condition of her vagina.

“No Master,” #32 replied, “I haven’t had any problem staying in shape either. I think it was because of the exercise routine you put me through after the pregnancy.”

“That’s good to hear!” Master chuckled, then asked as the workmen finished up their inspection, “How is the little girl? Did you decide to keep her?”

“Yes, I did keep her!” #32 said proudly, “Her name is Kyo. She is healthy and smart and I’m very proud of her. She’ll be two years old at the end of May!”

“Very nice.” Master complimented her, “Now go through this door for the official measurements and pictures.”

While #32 disappeared through the doorway, Yuki wondered about the pregnancy they had been talking about. _If her daughter will be two years old at the end of May, that means she was impregnated three years ago at the end of August… The realization hit her hard. That’s when I was here for my livestock training!_ Yuki recalled that #32 and #48 weren’t bent over and fucked quite as much as she was, but still… _The other two girls that had been there were getting fucked by the workers and other customers just like I was. If she was impregnated back then, there’s no way to know who the father is!_

As soon as the rest of the girls had been inspected, they were sent through the doorway after #32 as well. In the next room, they were weighed and photographs were taken of their profile, side, and back. Not only were their three measurements taken, but also other measurements around the rib cage, neck, biceps, wrists, thighs, calves, and ankles. Their last examination was to kneel over a grate and pee into a funnel so a sample of their urine could be collected. When they were finally finished with all the preliminary work, they were ushered through another door into the sunlight.

Yuki felt the nostalgia of all that she had gone through as she entered the familiar farm yard. This was the place where she had been trained to be a sex slave and then to be livestock. A year later she had been in this place to help train a few other girls. And finally, she had been here a year ago to spend the entirety of her summer vacation in a deeply immersive experience as a Human Dairy Cow.

Now, a year later, Yuki was back as #53 and she wondered what wonderful plans they had in store for her. She got excited when the workers moved up behind the nude girls, pulled their arms behind their backs and folded them together. This was a fairly standard position and none of the girls struggled as the workers placed binders over their forearms to lock them in place and out of the way behind their backs. Yuki felt the exhilaration of being tightly bound again and looked around to see how her fellow livestock friends were faring.

#32 stood proudly with her long ponytail running down her back like a mane. She was clearly excited too and looked like she was close to getting a sexual release just from the arm binders. #61, in her short hair and blue hair band, looked like she was eager to see what would happen next. #54, in her two long braids, also looked excited but a bit nervous too. Yuki could see her fretting as she opened her mouth wide for the workers to set a ring-gag in place just behind her front teeth.

Yuki had to stop looking around as her mouth was opened wide for her own ring-gag to be installed. The workers weren’t gentle, but they weren’t rough either when they inserted the steel ring behind the teeth and pulled the stout leather straps around behind her neck and fastened it there.

“Very good,” Master called out as the last girl got her ring-gag properly installed, “let’s get your brands back on and we’ll get you to your first feeding.”

As before, the hot paint stamps were pressed onto the skin of their naked flesh. One went on the ass cheek as always, but the other stamp was placed higher up on the belly just under the breasts. Yuki wasn’t the only girl to wonder why there had been a sudden change in the placement of the livestock stamps. But, it wasn’t that important and the workers were pushing them toward the place where they were usually milked.

This time would be different though. Although the girls were all lowered into the traditional kneeling position for milking, the vacuum hoses weren’t attached to their nipples. Instead, collars that were thick across the front of the neck and narrow at the back were placed on the girls so that they were all staring up at the ceiling with their mouths still open wide from the ring gags. This time Yuki wouldn’t have the luxury of seeing what was about to happen since she couldn’t turn her head. She heard the muffled grunts from several of the others and then it was her turn.

A worker plunged a penis shaped probe into her mouth and down her throat in a shingle shove. Over the past several years she had been trained by her Master and senpai’s at the farm to take a cock deep into her throat without choking. Still, it had been so sudden and she hadn’t actually had a cock in her mouth since the previous summer… She tried to writhe away but found she was held in place. She couldn’t scream since her mouth was completely filled. Realizing that she had no choice but to accept whatever was about to be done to her, she felt the moisture release between her legs as she looked up into the eyes of the worker.

He had pushed the probe deep into her throat until the base of the unit rested against her teeth. Only then did she realize that the thing was a giant syringe. A huge plunger stuck out of the end of the thing now embedded in her mouth. The worker smiled as he held the base of the syringe with one hand and pushed down on the plunger with the other.

Yuki could feel something filling her stomach. It felt cool as if she was drinking a large glass of cold water. A… a very large glass! Her belly felt full when the worker had only pushed the plunger halfway down. Yuki started to panic that she wouldn’t be able to take it all or that she would run out of breath before the worker was done.

The worker had no such concern however. He leaned into the plunger when it started getting difficult to push any more of the serum into the cow’s belly. From where he was, he could lean over a bit and see that #53’s belly was looking a little inflated now. Looking back at her face, he could also see that she was about out of air. He was confident that she would make it though – he was almost done injecting the serum.

Yuki was starting to black out when she suddenly felt the long probe pulled from her mouth and was finally able to take a great gasp of air. As her senses cleared, she could hear the other girls around her also gasping for air and knew that every one of them had just been fed this way. Then, without a word of explanation or apology, the collars were removed and they were all helped up and led over to the cleaning stall.

Yuki had been terribly embarrassed the first time she had been taken to the cleaning stall. It was not so much a stall as it was an open bit of foundation with a drain in the middle and a hose for the workers to clean the livestock. By the time she had finished her first training to be livestock, she had become used to being watched as she was cleaned and even when she was made to purge her bladder and her bowels.

While she was reminiscing about her training, Yuki noticed that the cleansing stall was a little different this time. Aside from the two posts where her arms and ankles would be bound, there was another post with hooks mounted on it. It looked like several medical saline bags were attached to the hooks as she was led up to stand between the posts. This time, she would be the first of the girls to experience whatever new things they had in store.

As expected, her legs were spread wide and her ankles were chained to the bases of the posts on either side of the stall. They left her forearms bound together and used large padded “S” hooks that ran under her armpits to keep her standing. The ropes connecting to the “S” hooks were pulled tight and tied off so that Yuki found herself standing on her tiptoes between the two posts. Unable to resist, or even object, she watched as a worker knelt in front of her and pulled a sterile catheter out of it’s package and approached her pussy.

“Ahhh!” she cried out through the ring gag as she felt the lubricated catheter pushing up into her urethra. She wanted to buck away from this excruciating pain, but there was nowhere to go. The only thing she could do was scream and take it while the invader slowly moved into her bladder.

“Couldn’t something have been given to her for the pain?” one of the observers asked the Master as they watched the worker now connecting the syringe of saline to the short hose that would inflate the balloon at the end of the catheter probe.

“We could, but why bother?” the Master replied, “Each of these livestock have been well trained to accept what we do to them and to follow any of our commands. They may occasionally experience pain, but they know that the pain is part of their training be become better cows. Therefore, they will obediently and willingly take whatever abuse we offer them. Of course, the relationship between trainer and livestock is a two way street: to keep their obedience, we have to keep their trust that we will never do anything to permanently hurt them.”

“Still, she seems to be in a lot of pain.” the observer worried.

“Come over here.” the Master walked up to #53 and took her left breast in his hand. Then he asked, “What do you see here?”

“Her nipple?” the observer offered.

“Yes, but see how it is hard and swollen?” the Master then said, “This is because, despite the pain… or perhaps because if it, she is getting off to the experience even now.”

“It… it could be because she is in pain.” the observer differed.

“Perhaps a test then.” the Master turned to the struggling girl and asked her, “Number 53, would you mind helping me prove a point? In a moment, I am going to ask the worker to deflate the balloon inside your bladder and remove the catheter from your urethra. Then, I am going to ask him to put it back in and re-inflate it.”

“Ah!” Yuki was only able to cry out with the ring gag still in her mouth but she wanted to know why he would ask such a thing of her.

“Let me explain fully,” the Master said, “having the catheter removed will be painful but having it pushed back in when your urethra is already sore from the first attempt will make the process more painful by far than the first time.”

“Ah?” Yuki’s eyes opened wide at the idea of suffering a greater pain than what she had already gone through.

“I know you haven’t done anything wrong and this isn’t a form of discipline either.” the Master actually caressed her face as he told her, “I just really want to see the face you make when you feel that much pain. It means a lot to me. So, will you do this?”

The tears were already starting to slide down Yuki’s face in anticipation of all the pain she was about to have to endure, but she would endure it. She only realized she was nodding yes when she saw the stunned face of the observer and the smile on her Master’s face.

“Very good number 53.” he patted her head and nodded for the worker to continue the described process between her legs. His smile was unreal to her as she felt the fingers between her legs beginning the process that would soon have her screaming.

The feeling of the balloon deflating was actually quite comfortable. But that comfort ended when she felt the tug on the probe and the hideous thing started sliding out of her body the way it had come in. Yuki grunted as the thing passed through her abused urethra and cried out as it finally exited her body. The tension fell away even as the nose of the probe fell out of her pink insides. She felt weakened and sagged from the hooks under her arms. But not for long.

It suddenly became clear to her that there would be no rest before that cruel probe was re-lubricated and on its way back inside her urethra on its way to her now empty bladder. Yuki cried out as the thing slid past her most sensitive places and felt like broken glass slicing its way through an open wound, as it inexorably slid inside her. When the rubbery balloon material tugged against the pink flesh of her urethra, a blinding flash of pain erupted from between her legs and wracked through her body all the way to her brain. Her back arched painfully and she screamed into the air above her.

“No, number 53! I need you to look at me.” the Master pulled her head back down by her hair, “You can scream if you want to, but I want you to look into my eyes the whole time. I want to look at you when you scream.”

The observer was stunned. Not only did number 53 do as she was told and look into her Master’s eyes while her urinary tract was violated, she did it despite the obviously extreme pain she was in. Even after the balloon was inflated in her bladder and the worker was done, she continued to look into his eyes while an enema probe was pushed deep into her bowels and a hose was attached to fill her up with cold water. She was not allowed to expel the water in her bowels until the workers had washed her body with soap and brushes. Then, while the soap suds were still covering her body from head to toe, she was told to expel and she did as she was told. The observer watched as a good amount of feces and water splashed to the platform and was promptly washed down the drain. Along with the dirty water, the soap was sprayed off her body as well and she was finally released from the cleansing stall so the next cow could be processed.

“I’m going to stay here and make sure every cow gets the same degree of care as number 53, while she was being cleaned up.” the Master gave the younger man a shove, “But you should follow number 53 and continue your observations.”

“Yes, thank you!” the observer noticed that number 53 was already being tied up to another wooden frame as he walked over to her.

* * *

Yuki could feel the weight of the liquid filled balloon inside her bladder and wondered why it had been left there. It was a strange feeling as if her bladder was full and she needed to pee. But she knew she had been drained by the catheter at the cleansing stall… it was a very uncomfortable feeling, and it was about to get worse.

The workers bound her between another two posts with her legs pulled wide again. The observer realized he had an excellent view of her hairy pussy and could easily see the two tubes dangling from the urinary catheter that was embedded in her urethra. He knew why the tube used to inflate the balloon was clamped shut, but the longer tube that was typically used to drain the bladder was also clamped – and that seemed odd. He watched the workers set about their work as if they had done this kind of thing a hundred times, and marveled at how quickly they completed their tasks. In no time at all, they had inserted an anal catheter into number 53’s ass and inflated the ball to also lock it in place. Then they brought out several clear plastic bags full of a slightly blue colored solution and hung them from the hooks on the posts. The solution filled bags were connected to the tubes that led to the urinary and anal catheters and the clamps were released. Number 53 groaned as the solution began filling up her bladder and her bowels. She already had a liter of whatever it was they had injected into her stomach, and now they were filling her other cavities up as well. With all this fluid flowing into her bladder and bowels, the observer wondered if he might see her tummy swell up even more than it had from the feeding, but he didn’t get that chance… this time.

No sooner had the workers started the solution flowing into her, they had donned long rubber gloves and were spraying a thick orange foam onto all her exposed skin, from her neck to her feet. As soon as the foam hit her skin it seemed to really foam up to the point that she started looking like some kind of puffy orange creature.

“Make sure you get under her arms and between her legs real good.” the older worker that was pumping the delivery can said to the younger worker that was using the spray wand, “And don’t let none of that stuff get on your skin!”

“Okaaay,” they younger man’s response sounded more bored than compliant.

“Excuse me, but what is that stuff?” the observer asked from a safe distance.

“It’s a depilatory agent and hair growth inhibitor.” the younger worker explained, “It’s going to burn off all her body hair and keep it off for five or six months.”

“Will it hurt?” the observer asked.

Yuki could hear their conversation and was pretty sure she didn’t want to hear the answer to that question, but the men talked on as if she wasn’t even there… or rather, they continued their conversation as if she was just a farm animal and was incapable of understanding them.

“Oh hell yeah it’ll hurt!” the younger man answered as he focused the spray on number 53’s exposed pussy until it was entirely hidden underneath an expanding orange foam layer. “This stuff penetrates the skin and kills off the hair follicles in a chemical process. Before the process is complete, the cow will feel like it’s being slow cooked over a fire that touches every part of her body south of her neck.”

Yuki groaned. She could already feel the foam heating up on her arms, chest, and back. At the same time though, she felt the pressure in her bladder and bowels approaching the bursting point.

“Why is it necessary to use such a strong chemical on her if she is only going to be her for a week?” the observer asked.

“What?” the old man seemed surprised to hear that she would only be here for a week.

“She’s a student.” the younger worker explained to the older worker, “As soon as Golden Week is over, she’ll be going back to school.”

The observer noticed that the younger man seemed to understand a lot more of the processes and logistics than the older one.

“Just like you?” the older man asked.

“Not quite.” the younger worker turned to the observer since they were now done with the spray foam and told him, “I saw her forms and it looks like we go to the same school, but she is a senior while I am a graduate student.”

“Ahhh!” Yuki cried out from the sudden and unexpected embarrassment. This place had always been safely remote enough that she had convinced herself that she would never run into anyone she might know from her hometown or her school. But now…

“It’s a pretty large school though and I don’t think I’ve ever seen her before, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” the younger man finished his explanation. He had heard number 53 cry out a moment before, but who was to say whether it was from the pain of the blue solution filling her bladder and bowels to the bursting point, the liter of serum being processed into her blood stream by her own bodily functions, the orange foam setting her skin on fire and burning off all the hair follicles, or the embarrassment of knowing that she was being handled and processed by a fellow student from the same college that she attended.

* * *

Before long, Yuki found that she was left alone to grunt, groan, and cry out at the pain from both inside and outside her body. The workers had moved on the the next girl to be processed and then the next. She recalled her earlier livestock training and how painful the wooden horse and the metal pipe had been. In those training sessions, she had been made to sit on them for hours on end until she felt like the pubic bones themselves would be bruised for life.

When the time came to finally spray off the orange foam, the wonderful relief from no longer feeling as if her skin was on fire was blunted by what she saw. Her belly was swollen from all the fluids inside of her. If her mouth hadn’t already been held open by the ring gag, it would have dropped open in shock from seeing her own body looking like she was several months pregnant. Of course, that just reminded her of the fluids trapped inside her bladder and her bowels. She wanted to beg the workers to hurry and pull the catheters out of her so she could finally relieve herself, but still she could only make animal sounds with the gag in her mouth.

A sturdy leather collar was buckled around her neck and locked in place. From the front of the collar hung a brass cow bell about as large as her fist. Yuki would like to have had a chance to admire it more, but her attention was stolen by the cramping pain from her bladder and intestines. She barely noticed when a leash was attached to her collar until a worker pulled on it to get her moving back toward the cleaning stall.

With every step, Yuki could hear the tinkle sound of her bell and she could feel the weight of the fluid inside her as it sloshed with her movement. Each step seemed to awaken a new cramp in a different place until she finally made it back to the Cleansing Stall.

Moments after the workers finished binding Yuki between the Cleaning Stall's posts again, she felt the balloon in her ass deflate and the catheter was removed to allow her to expel the fluid that had been trapped inside her for so long. Although the catheter in her urinary tract wasn’t removed, the tube was unclamped and she was allowed to finally drain her bladder as well. Amazingly, the sense of release was nearly orgasmic as she rejoiced in the long awaited relief. So enraptured was Yuki from the sense of relief that she didn't notice the two workers giving all of her exposed skin a thorough rubdown with some high friction towels.

At first, the observer couldn’t tell what the rub-down was all about, but then he noticed the hair. Or, lack of hair. Apparently, the orange chemical foam had destroyed the hair follicles but had not burned off the hair. As he watched, the observer could see that everywhere the workers swiped with their towels, the skin came away sleek and completely free of any hair. In only a few minutes, only a redness remained on her skin anywhere that she had ever had hair on her body below her neck.

The observer noticed the expression of pleasure on her face while she was being drained and decided that she probably wasn't even aware of the defoliant scrub she had just received. Along with little tufts of body hair from the friction towels, he could see the blue fluid from her bladder and bowels as it splattering on the concrete and ran down into the grated drain. He wondered that there was so little fecal matter this time, but the workers were diligent in spraying everything down the drain regardless. As soon as she was finished with her expel and the workers had finished cleaning everything up, another set of workers tugged on her leash after releasing her bindings, and she was again off to something new.

The new workers guided her over to a wooden table with heavy leather straps screwed firmly into it. The workers helped number 53 into position on the table and used the thick leather straps to bind her firmly in position with her arms down by her sides and her legs folded back severely and spread very wide.

As uncomfortable as the unpadded wooden table was, the vulnerable position and strong bindings were exciting to Yuki and she wondered if she was finally going to get fucked by Master again. _It’s not necessary to bind me so thoroughly Master, I would let you take me any time you wish! Surely you should know that by now._ Yuki recalled the last time she was with Master fondly. It had been at the end of the deep immersion session from the previous summer. Having bent her over a metal rail in the milking barn, he had taken her forcefully from behind while one of the workers was thrusting his cock deep into her throat. It had given her that sweet feeling of painful pleasure while Master’s long cock brutally pounded against the back of her pussy in thrust after thrust. No matter what position Master chose to take her in, it always resulted in a bruised and battered pussy for Yuki. She knew that her vagina was not as deep as other girls and that his cock was longer than normal, so it stood to reason that he would never be able to completely fit inside her sex. But that didn’t mean he would ever give up trying and every new attempt left her in pain… and in ecstasy too. Just thinking about it made her wet between her legs again. However, the hopes for a pleasurable romp with Master evaporated when she saw the tray full of medical looking instruments set down on a table next to her spread legs.

“You should find this interesting,” the Master said to the observer when one of the workers moved in between Yuki’s bound legs and reached for the vaginal speculum from the array of devices on the metal tray, “She will now go through her first session to dilate her cervix.”

 _What?_ Yuki wanted to shout. Her cowbell tinkled as her head snapped around in surprise. Only then did she notice that the workers were taking her remaining catheter tube and connecting it to a fill bag again. “Ahhh!” she groaned her incoherent objection as she felt the speculum push deep into her vagina.

“Since the womb lays over the bladder, probing and training of the womb is normally… difficult.” the Master explained while Yuki felt the speculum being cranked to open her vagina up while a fresh load of blue liquid began filling her bladder again. “You see how number 53’s tummy swells where the bladder is being filled?”

“Yes?” the observer watched as the bulge got larger and larger.

“While it is swollen like this, it is not only pushing her tummy out; it is also pushing her womb back so that it is more in-line with her vagina.”

“But why would you need to do that?” the observer asked.

“It will help with the training.” the Master said while gesturing to the tray that held several long metal rods and an object that looked like a cross between a skinny dildo and a catheter. The rods were much narrower than the strange dildo-like device even though they had a thicker oval shaped metal tip as well. Noticing the observer's interest in the long rods, the master suggested, “Let’s watch the process, then I will explain any questions you may have.”

Yuki was hoping the Master would explain first. The idea of having her cervix dilated was scary to her. But the observer agreed to hear the explanation later, so both of the men watched as the worker selected one of the long metal sounds and inserted it deep into Yuki’s vagina. It felt very strange… with the speculum holding the soft walls of her vagina open all the way back to her cervix, she felt nothing until the tip of the sound made contact with the sensitive cervix itself.

“Aaaaah!” Yuki hollered and her cowbell tinkled, as the tip of the sound pushed into the middle of the swollen looking cervix and slowly pushed deeper and deeper into the tight place. “AH!” her cry was loud but brief as the large head of the sound passed through the cervix and into the womb itself. Just as she thought she had beaten this challenge, she felt the oblong head of another sound pushing against the cervical opening that was already occupied with the first sound. “Ehhh?” she tried to make an inquisitive sound so someone might explain to her what was going on. But no-one seemed to be paying any attention to the inarticulate noises she was making as the workman finished pushing the second sound deep into Yuki’s womb and reached for a third.

It was only after a dozen of the long metal sounds were anchored deep in Yuki’s womb before she heard Master speak again. The pain of having that sensitive place stretched by the numerous metallic instruments was mind numbing. She wanted to writhe from the pain – possibly move her hips into a position where it wouldn't hurt so much, but every movement caused the rods to reshuffle within her womb and ended up rekindling the pain from a numbing soreness to an incandescent flare that made her cry out. She still wasn't used to the pain from her stretched out cervix when she saw the worker reaching for the long slender dildo-like object from the tray.

“Aaanh! Aaanh!” Yuki's cowbell also tinkled excitedly as she vigorously shook her head in an effort to tell the worker and Master, _No! Please, no! I'm not ready for that! Please don't put that thing into me now – it will break my womb!_

“Mmmm, now this should be good.” the Master said softly as he intently watched the worker's next step.

The worker gathered the ends of all the rods in one hand, then took the long dildo-like device and began pushing it in through the middle of all the gathered rods. As it got closer to Yuki's cervix, it forced the rods to separate and open up wider and wider. Yuki started gasping and panting as she tried her best to deal with the pain that felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside. Tears burst from her eyes when the pain suddenly became too much.

The Master and the observer had been so intent on watching the worker at his task that they were taken aback by number 53's sudden, and very loud scream when the strange looking device penetrated her abused cervix.

“You can't possibly tell me that she is enjoying this.” the observer challenged the Master, but continued to watch the worker push the device even further into the college girl's dilated vagina.

“No, of course not.” the Master chuckled, “But an athlete must go through a lot of training and pain before they can perform well at a competition.”

“So this is necessary for her development too?” the observer asked.

“Indeed it is!” the Master explained, while they watched the worker begin removing the long metal rods one after another, “Not just number 53, but all four of the livestock in this roundup have, what we refer to as, a short cunt.”

“What is that?” the observer thought the name crass, but had not heard it before.

“The depth of their vagina's are only twelve to fifteen centimeters, so anyone with a longer cock is unable to enter them fully… at least not in the vagina.”

The observer was trying to figure out the necessity for such a procedure as he watched the last of the rods come out. Then the worker removed the speculum so that the only thing still visible that remained of his work were two tubes that connected to the dildo-like object now deep inside Yuki's womb. While the worker that had finished removing the rods got up to move on to the next girl that was now ready for him, another worker arrived with a tray full of saline filled syringes.

“So, by stretching out the cervix and training the womb to line up with the vagina, these girls will be able to allow a man with a longer cock to achieve full penetration?” the observer asked while both of them watched the new worker attach a saline filled syringe to one of the tubes hanging out of the girl's swollen pussy lips.

“That is correct.” the Master smiled and moved close to number 53. His hand reached out to her face and he caressed her cheek before taking her protruding tongue between his finger and thumb.

“Ah?” Yuki looked into the Master’s eyes and saw lust, but also kindness there. Feeling him grasping her tongue had surprised her – she hadn't realized that it had been hanging out. But it was what Master had said that had surprised her first. It had always bothered her that he had never been able to penetrate her vagina fully, but she had no idea that he had noticed her regret.

“Don't you worry little one,” the Master told number 53, “soon, your body will be trained so that you will be able to take my cock all the way into your very womb.”

“So that's it?” the observer asked in disbelief, “All of this is being done so you can go balls-deep when you fuck a girl?”

“Oh no!” the Master laughed, “This is just a happy side effect. The real purpose of the training this week is to get the girls ready for what will happen to them during the summer break.”

 _What… what is going to happen to me?_ Yuki wanted to scream the question but she knew that it would not be answered even if she could articulate it. An immediate feeling of trepidation gave way to excitement as she followed that thought.

The workers led her over to the milking area again as soon as the cervix dilator's balloon was filled with saline and firmly lodged in her womb. Once again, she was not connected up to the milking hoses and instead had to crane her neck up for the special posture collar. As the feeding probe was pushed down her throat for the second time that day, she wondered – not for the last time, what she had volunteered for.

_How many more times today will I be fed this way?_

_Will they let me eat any real food at all?_

_What's in this stuff? Will it do anything else to me other than make me lactate?_

_This is only the first day and I've already been through this much. What else will happen to me for the rest of Golden Week?_

_W_ _hat are they getting me ready for?_

 _What is going to happen to me this summer?_  


	2. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Golden Week is over, what's next?

**Yuki, also knows as Number 53, continues to remember the amazing events of the Summer of 1989…**

* * *

The first day of her arrival had indelibly etched itself into her memory with all the things that she did, and all the things that were done to her. In contrast, the rest of the week was a blur as she fell into a routine and one day seemed to bleed into another.

Unlike her previous experiences on the farm, they didn’t use the more experienced cows to help train the newer ones. Yuki noticed that number 32, number 54, and number 61 were all treated with the same training that she was.

Every morning, the girls were released from their bindings that kept them in position while they slept. Even during the time they were supposed to be getting some rest, the feeding probes would plunge down their throats at regular intervals to fill their bellies with more of the formulated serum. The suction devices would also attach and draw off the accumulated milk from their breasts as well. It was easier for number 32 to get used to this kind of nightly abuse since she had spent several years learning how to be obedient livestock. But it seemed to Yuri that she only finally got a decent night’s sleep on the last day she was there.

Only lightly bound with a strap to keep their hands behind them and out of the way, the girls were led first to the cleansing station where they were given a quick cleaning and their bladders and bowels were purged. Having consumed nothing but water and the special serum since her arrival, her enema’s release was soon as clean going out as it was going in. Of course, that didn’t stop the workers from giving her an enema several times a day anyway.

After the catheter was unclamped and the bladder drained, the tip was deflated and the device removed for a while. Even the ring gag was removed from their mouths as they queued up for the official measurements and pictures. Just as they had been treated on their arrival at the farm, they were weighed and photographs were taken of their profile, side, and back. Without fail, every morning careful measurements were taken of their neck, bust, rib cage, waist, hips, biceps, wrists, thighs, calves, and ankles. As soon as the measurements were over, the ring gag was put back in her mouth, the sturdier arm binders replaced the simple strap that held her arms behind her back, and the collar and cowbell were placed back on her neck.

There was one change that started from the second day on. After the girls knelt to receive the throat probe that would fill their bellies with the first serum injection of the day, their breasts were vigorously massaged and nipples manipulated and sucked to test whether they had yet begun milk production. As soon as any breast milk was detected, the lactating girl was immediately bent over for the milking hoses so that their breasts could be properly drained.

Yuki noticed that she was getting better with the feeding device. She no longer had to fight an urge to gag as it penetrated the back of her mouth and she was able to control her breathing so that she was able to remain conscious throughout the feeding experience. It did seem to her that the size of the probe was getting larger every day and that they were forcing more serum into her belly each time. But, that could just be her imagination and with the ring gag in her mouth, she was unable to ask the worker any questions after the feeding process was over.

After the first day, she wouldn't have to go through the orange foam treatment again, but she would have to visit the wooden table with the heavy leather straps. Once strapped down, a new catheter was inserted into her bladder and inflated again. She noticed that a different person would perform this function each day on all the other girls, but for her, it was always the young man that had identified himself as a graduate student at her university. Although they had never met before, he would be her senpai there. He would use the vaginal speculum to open her up and go through all the steps for her daily routine to dilate her cervix. For some reason, Yuki found it more embarrassing that a student at her university - a senpai, was becoming so familiar with all of the very private places of her body. Strangely, it would have been easier to bear if it had been a different stranger every day. He was actually a fairly kind person and would talk to her as he set about his work, but that only made her more embarrassed.

“Ah, number 53. You are coming along very nicely.” he would comment after inspecting her body by running his hands all over her skin. He would briefly squeeze her breasts to check the fullness and firmness. Finally, he would hold her tongue as it protruded from the ring gag in one hand while the fingers of his other hand slipped into her wet pussy to test her tightness there.

“Your cervix easily took yesterday’s dilator so I’ll move you up to a larger size today.” These words usually made her groan, but the speculum forcing her pussy open and the dilator pushing its way deep into her womb made her groan more.

“Hmm… this does seem a little tight, but I believe you can take it.” The dilator being forced through her cervix and into her womb would often make her scream loud and long. But he was always patient with her, and kept the pressure on the dialator while she slowly grew accustomed to the ever larger surgical steel intruders.

“All right, it’s deep inside you and inflated properly now. Very good, number 53.” he would say while gently caressing her bound body. Yuki noticed the strange combination of the discomfort from having her womb inflated with the saline filled balloon, and the brutal pain deep inside her vagina where her cervix was being forcefully stretched open – against the gentle and even erotic caress of senpai's hands on her belly and thighs.

“At this rate, you’ll be able to take your Master’s cock into the very depths of your womb without causing him any discomfort at all. Won’t that be nice?” senpai would smile as he encouraged her and caressed her, until she stopped crying.

Master often observed her processing and smiled. Knowing that he could hear senpai’s dialogue of praise and encouragement, made it a little easier to bear. She was glad he knew that she was doing her best for him.

Long after senpai completed the arduous process between her legs, Yuki could feel the pain with every step and every movement. Throughout the day, constant twinges of excruciating pain would spike the ever constant dull pain from the unyielding intruder deep inside her. More than just reminding Yuki of how her body was being altered, the pain would cause her to begin grunting, groaning, and occasionally crying out through her ring gag. Her cowbell would tinkle as she writhed in pain from the inflation of her bladder, the repositioning and expansion of her womb, and the dilating of her cervix. But senpai was right, in the end she would be able to accept her Master’s cock all the way inside her body, and that would make all this pain worth it.

The rest of the day would be filled with feedings, milkings, and special exercises to strengthen the core muscles and the back. At the end of the day, the girls would be strapped into their sleeping positions. The lights were never turned off in the room, so the girls were blindfolded to help them get some rest.

* * *

When the routine suddenly changed, Yuki felt as it she had been jolted out of a strange dream. She had lost track of the days and had to be told that it was Saturday again. It was now the second to last day of Golden Week and she would be leaving to go back to her college on the following morning.

 _No! This wasn’t nearly enough time! I want more!_ Yuki couldn’t believe an entire week had slipped by so quickly and in all that time, there were certain things that she had expected that never happened. Not once, since her arrival a week ago, had she been fucked. Not just by Master, but she hadn’t been fucked by anyone! In her previous times at the farm, she would have been fucked daily by customers and workers – and then Master would fuck her before a gang bang celebration at the end of her training session. _Surely they won’t send_ _me_ _away without_ _at least once…_

“All right girls, you all have done amazingly well. And, although you are still in training until all your bindings and collars come off tomorrow, I need to have this little talk with you now since tomorrow will be quite rushed.” Master announced to the girls and all the assembled workers, observers, and guests. The girls were all helped into a kneeling position with someone behind them holding their leash. Senpai was holding Yuki’s leash, two of the workers were holding the leashes of number 54 and number 61, and a man that Yuki had never seen before was holding the leash of number 32. Yuki thought it was strange that number 32 would be leaning against that man's leg in such an obvious show of affection. It was as if he had been with her the whole time like senpai had been with Yuki, but he hadn't. Yuki was sure that she had never seen him before this assembly.

“After you leave here tomorrow, you will still need to ready yourself for what is to come during this summer session. Unfortunately, your preparations are such that they will be impossible for you to do them yourselves.” Master informed them. Then he walked up to number 32 and the stranger that was holding her leash.

“Number 32,” Master spoke to the eldest of the kneeling girls, “Your husband has been shown all that will be necessary to do to you for your preparation. It is up to him to insure that you fulfill all your training requirements and that you arrive back here on the specified date. Do you understand?”

Number 32 nodded her head since the ring gag was still in place in her mouth. The cowbell attached around her neck tinkled merrily as she confirmed her understanding, agreement, and acceptance.

 _That's her husband? And he's okay with all of this? They must have an amazing relationship!_ Yuki thought to herself as she watched Master move down the line to stand in front of number 54 and number 61.

“You two girls go to the same college and, although you are in different years, we have arranged for you to be in the same off-campus residence together. For the rest of the day and tomorrow morning, you will be shown how to perform the daily preparations on each other until your return. Dou you understand?”

Both of the girls nodded like number 32 had. Number 54 looked quite a bit more excited by this development than number 61 did, though. Considering how much fun number 54 had when she was helping to train number 61 during the younger girl's first visit to the farm, number 61 probably had a very good reason to be concerned.

After delivering the news to those two girls, Master then moved down the line to stand in front of the kneeling number 53 and senpai who was holding her leash. Unlike the others, he began by addressing senpai at first.

“I suppose you've been wondering why I had you focus on this one so much.” Master asked senpai.

“Surely, you're not going to suggest…” the young man started to balk but Master cut him off.

“I am.” he said assuredly, “A residence has already been set up for the two of you. From what they tell me, it is quite near the campus. It is completely paid for and you can use it until you graduate. No rent or fees will be demanded of you as long as you are taking care of number 53 here.”

“Oh?” senpai considered his options. Taking care of this girl would take a lot of time, but not having to pay rent would help out a lot. The equation he had to balance was whether the freedom from having to work to pay rent was worth the extra time that taking care of this girl would cost him.

Yuki could tell that senpai was in a quandary. The entire week that he had been taking care of her, he had never mistreated her or taken advantage of the situation. Sure, she had been embarrassed since someone at her school was seeing her like this, but she was used to him seeing her now and she had to think of what were her alternatives might be. Master had already said that it would too difficult for her to take care of herself, so that meant someone else would be taking care of her… or she would be dropped from the program.

 _No!_ Yuki did not want to drop out now that she had come so far. She didn't know why senpai might not want to take the offer, but she had to do something to let him know that it would be okay with her. With her hands still bound behind her and her mouth still in the ring gag, her options were limited. In the end, the only thing she could think of was to emulate the affectionate pose that number 32 was making with her husband. Moving her knees over to be a little closer to him, she leaned into his leg and looked up at him.

“Eh?” senpai was startled by the sudden contact, “Number 53?”

There wasn't much else she could do other than to blink her eyes and make a pleading sound through her wide opened mouth.

“Number 53… are you trying to say that it's okay with you if I'm the one that takes care of you?” senpai asked in surprise.

Yuki nodded her head and heard her cowbell jingle it's approval as well.

“You're really okay with me?” senpai caressed her face and smiled as he asked her. “I really thought you didn't like me.”

Yuki was shocked that he would say that. She didn't know what she had done to give him that impression but she vowed to make it up to him if she got the chance.

“I have to warn you that I won't be nice to you.” senpai told her while brushing her hair back, “I will follow all the directions they give me, even if it causes you pain. If they tell me to tie you up severely, I will. If they tell me to whip you, I will. If they tell me to continue stretching your cervix open with even larger implements, I'll do that too.”

Yuki could feel the wetness from her pussy now dripping down and covering her ass in a slippery wet sheen. She moaned as she thought about him working her body over until she orgasmed.

“It seems that number 53 is okay with the arrangement.” Master observed and looked expectantly at senpai.

“I'll do it then.” senpai agreed. His hand was still petting number 53's head when he gave Master his answer.

“Very well then,” Master took a few steps back from number 53 and senpai so he could address everyone and waved some workers to come in. The four workers stopped in front of each of the numbered girls and delivered some specially made devices to each of them. As they held up the leather and steel garments, Master began to explain, “These will be your Chastity Belts...”

* * *

Yuki sat next to senpai on the train that would take her back to her college life… at least for a while. Of course, it wasn't going to be the college life she had been having up until now. With senpai taking care of her and Yuki having to wear the chastity belt under her clothing all the time, she would constantly be reminded of the farm and always wondering what was in store for her when she got back there for the summer break.

Master had said that it would take a little while to get used to wearing the chastity belt and he was right. It was almost like wearing a posture device in the way that it made sloppy positions uncomfortable. Sitting with her legs crossed was uncomfortable. Sitting with her legs close together was also uncomfortable. Leaning to one side or the other… The list of bad positions was long, but through trial and error, she finally found the one position that she could comfortably stay in for any period of time: Feet on the floor with knees shoulder width apart, and sitting upright with the back slightly arched. Unfortunately, this was not a pose she was used to and it would take some time for her to condition herself to automatically assume that position. Until then, she had to suffer the consequences every time her body tried to relax into a more familiar position. Each time that happened, Yuki would suddenly feel an intense pressure or a stab of pain from her womb. These deep sensations were caused by the pinch from the stretching sensation of the cervical dilator that senpai had embedded in her before they left for the train station. Aside from those jarring reminders whenever she moved her belly or her hips, there was the constant pressure from the saline filled balloons in her bladder and womb. The bladder in her womb was especially horrible. Still not yet used to having her bladder inflated, her body kept trying to tell her that she needed to go to the toilet by alternately hitting her with sensations of chills and heat. From the experience of the last week, she knew that it was a phantom urge. Even after all the urine in her bladder was drained, she would still feel the need to urinate due to the saline inflated balloon inside her. Unfortunately, there was no way to tell her body to ignore that urge or that no matter how long she sat on a toilet, the pressure in her bladder wouldn’t go away. Yuki considered this to be the cruelest torture of everything they had done to her so far mostly because there was no escape from it.

Day and night, her bladder remained inflated with the balloon to help with the repositioning of her womb. Yuki understood that, but the understanding did not mean there would be any escape from the discomfort. Even now, she was struggling with the urge to urinate, the desire to cross her legs, and the pain that the chastity belt gave her for doing so.

“Are you okay… Yuki?” senpai had to remind himself not to call her _number 53_ now that they were no longer on the farm. She had taken to calling him senpai, but Master had instructed him to refer to her by her given name only. He had said it would be beneficial for her training.

“It gets a little uncomfortable when I sit in the same position for a long time, but I can bear it.” she replied.

“Oh yes, I suppose the dilator can become rather painful over time.” senpai sympathized.

“There's a dull pain but it's better now than it was when it first went in.” Yuki told him, “The Chastity Belt is the thing that is hard to get used to now.”

“Oh?” he wondered about that, “I guess it would be. I was expecting it to be softer like underwear. I was a bit shocked with all the hard leather and steel in its design.”

“Some of the hard parts chafe but I'll get used to it.” Yuki promised. Then, in the hopes of taking her mind off her own discomfort, she wondered aloud, “It must be difficult for number 32 and her husband.”

“Eh?” senpai hadn't quite heard what Yuki said.

“Number 32 and her husband. They are married to each other but she is wearing one of these devices until the summer break.” Yuki said louder for senpai.

“Right, he sounds like a pretty interesting fellow.” senpai said with admiration.

“What do you mean?” Yuki asked.

“From what I've heard, she has a two year old daughter that was the result of a breeding session on the farm a few years back. For the whole week that she was fertile, dozens of men would pump their sperm into her unprotected womb several times a day.”

“So, she has no idea who the father is?” Yuki had suspected as much but to hear it from senpai was stirring her emotions up.

“None at all,” senpai told her what he had heard, “She was blindfolded each time so she couldn't even see what they looked like.

“Wow, that must have been… scary.” Yuki didn't want to admit how exciting that sounded to her. The idea of being blindfolded and bred by complete strangers was terrifying and yet, she could feel the wetness between her legs as she thought about what it must have been like. Even when she had spent a full summer in the immersive livestock training, they didn't do anything like that to her. Yuki wondered if her friend had been simply bound to a post and blindfolded or if she had been thoroughly bound to something specially made for the occasion. She also wondered if she could handle something like that being done to her own body.

“I'm sure it was scary, at some level.” senpai agreed, “But, from what I heard, she had always wanted the complete livestock experience and it would never be complete without being bred, right?”

“Uh, no… I guess not.” Yuki felt her heart hammering in her chest now. What he said was true, and what she had wanted was the same thing that number 32 had wanted. _Nothing less than the full livestock experience… So does that mean that I wanted to be bred now? Fucked by complete strangers until I am pregnant? Do I… really want that?_

“Ah, here’s our station.” senpai offered his hand for her to get up as the train came to a stop.

“Thank you,” Yuki said as she stood and took notice of every muscle that strained against the balloons inside her, the dilator lodged in her cervix, and the sensitive skin that chafed against the locked chastity belt. She didn’t say anything but it was impossible not to groan from the combined discomfort.

“All right, it’s only a kilometer walk to the address they gave me. We should be there in no time and then I’ll be able to take a look at you and see if everything is okay.” senpai said as he shouldered his bag and offered his hand again.

“Again, thank you.” Yuki wanted to groan again at the thought of walking a full kilometer in this condition, but suppressed it. When she thought about it, she realized that something about her had really changed since only a week ago. She was actually looking forward to getting to their new place and letting him closely inspect her most private places. A week ago, the embarrassment would have killed her if anyone from the college had seen her under her skirt. Still, she wasn’t ready for just anyone to see her private places. She told herself that this is unique because _Senpai is special._

Yuki took the offered hand again, not because there was any step up or down, but because she was not stable when she walked. She had needed help on the walk from the farm to the train station, and again in the first city they came to where she had to change trains. Even though the arm binders were off and she now had use of her hands, walking had become difficult for her. The combined effects of the devices on and inside her, had turned an ordinary activity into a very clumsy affair. With every step she took, Yuki thought she might stumble from a building sensation as if she would soon climax, or a sharp pain, or both. Just having to concentrate on every step was unnerving, and yet – the excitement of what she was doing, what she was going through, and why it was being done to her… was terribly exciting.

* * *

They were only half way to their new residence when Yuki decided that the sensations had become too much and she had to say something to senpai.

“We have to stop at the next convenience store… or somewhere that has a bathroom.” Yuki said.

“Why? You know you won’t be able to pee.” Senpai asked. He didn’t bother to ask if it was something else she needed to do since she hadn’t made any feces since the third day at the farm. Whatever was in that serum they were feeding her processed out as urine or was absorbed into her body.

“It’s not that.” Yuki blushed that she had to say it but he had asked, “It’s my pussy. It’s been juicing ever since we started walking. It’s leaking out of me.” In fact, it had been leaking out of her for quite a while now and she could feel it getting into her socks and shoes now.

“Yes, I know.” Senpai admitted.

“You know?” Yuki squeaked, “How do you know? Is it visible?”

“I can smell it.” Senpai said quietly, but it was too much.

“Nooo!” Yuki whimpered. Her face had become vivid red and she wanted to crawl into something and hide there until it was dark now.

“Don’t worry about that anyway. The important thing is if you are in any pain.” Senpai kept hold of her hand and kept them moving along.

“Um… well… no. Nothing more than usual.” Yuki answered.

“Good. We’ll be there soon, so just try to bear with it until we get there.” Senpai told her.

Yuki was quite sure her shoes would be a squishy mess by the time they got to their destination, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it now.

* * *

The residence was, as had been promised, very close to the college and it was completely furnished… or rather – equipped. There was a room with a nice comfortable bed which was obviously his. And then there was a room with a contraption that looked like it came out of a medical torture catalog. Pads and straps on sturdy metal struts that could be moved into almost any position were attached to a thickly padded table with more straps. Cranks were mounted underneath the table that could reform the padded surface into a number of configurations. Other devices were hung on the walls around the room. Some of them, Yuki was sure they wouldn’t be able to use as they were obviously designed for vaginal penetration and she was locked into a chastity belt.

“Interesting.” senpai said as they entered the room. Yuki had thought that he would act like a kid in a candy store, but he only walked over to the padded table and gave it a critical inspection. “After we finish your feeding, I’m going to want to try this out on you.”

“Yes, senpai.” Yuki answered before she really thought about it. _Has my conditioning really progressed to that level? Or, is it because I want to try this out too?_

In only a few minutes, senpai was back in the room with one of the feeding syringes and Yuki was naked and kneeling on the floor with her hands obediently behind her back.

“Are you going to be okay like that, or am I going to need to bind your arms?” senpai asked.

“I think I can handle it.” Yuki replied. Then she opened her mouth and looked up in the position she had been trained to receive the serum.

Senpai examined her form. This would be the first time she would go through a feeding without her arms bound, the ring gag in her mouth, and the posture collar forcing her to look up at a severe angle. He wasn’t trying to save time by not putting the devices on her, this was also part of her continuing training. If she could willing get into the position and stay that way while she took the serum into her body, she would be mentally moving on a path that her masters desired of her. This wasn’t the only way she was being mentally prepared but it was one of the first ones that he, as her trainer, would be using on her. As such, he went about his task diligently and watched for any deviation on her part while he pushed the big plunger and sent the thick serum down into Yuki’s belly. A expected, her performance was nearly perfect. If she continued to try her best, he estimated that she would have this process perfected in only a few days.

“Well done, number… I mean Yuki.” he complimented her. Then he patted the padded surface of the table in the middle of the room and set about moving the arm and leg restraint pads into the configuration that he wanted them.

“Are you going to remove the balloons now?” Yuki asked hopefully while senpai was busily locking her legs into a wide spread position.

“What do you mean?” senpai asked while he then concentrated on securing her arms to the pads next to her head.

“You’ll be removing the balloons before we go to class tomorrow, won’t you?” Yuki asked.

“I will occasionally be removing them to clean them or replace them when they are worn, but you will continue to use the bladder balloon until your womb is repositioned, and you will continue to use the womb balloon until you have achieved the desired capacity.”

“No.” Yuki felt herself on the precipice of falling into despair. The idea of going to her classes and study sessions with this pressure on her deepest parts was overwhelming her courage, but senpai took her by the chin, lifted her face and looked into her eyes.

“I believe you can do this and I will be right beside you, every step of the way.” senpai promised her.

“Th...thank you senpai!” Yuki could swear that the room was suddenly filled with fragrant flowers surrounding senpai at that moment.

There were fewer flowers in the imagery from her mind’s eye thirty minutes later when she was still strapped into the table, but with fresh balloon’s installed and inflated… and the next size up dilator lodged in her cervix.


	3. Achievements and Milestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only 77 days between the end of Golden Week and the beginning of summer vacation, Yuki and her senpai struggle to get her ready for what awaits her.

******Yuki, also known as Number 53, continues to remember the amazing events of the Summer of 1989…**

* * *

 

Going back to school had been madness. At least there were no vibrators involved, but wearing the chastity belt and having a new and larger dilator in her cervix every day was distracting enough. It had been more than a month since their return from the farm, and she was proud of the praise she was getting from senpai for having mastered her feeding sessions and her constant increases in milk production, but the dilator and balloons were another story. She didn’t think she could ever master that part of her training. There was a difference though – the feedings were always the same, but senpai would move her up to a larger dilator as soon as she started getting used to the one she currently had. It was now the middle of June and the half way point between the end of Golden Week and the beginning of summer vacation when they would finally return to the farm for the completion of her training.

“Senpai, I just don’t know if I can take it any more.” a despairing Yuki confessed. She was once again strapped to the exam table where she slept every night and her senpai was seated and bringing the speculum up to the narrow access slit in the chastity belt.

“What? The dilators?” Senpai asked as he used the speculum to examine the state of her abused cervix. Despite it having ever larger dilators in it for the past three weeks, it looked none the worse for wear. In fact, it still closed up only moments after he removed the current 5cm dilator.

“Yes, I don’t think I can keep this up until summer vacation starts.” She admitted.

“In that case, I have good news for you.” senpai told her, “You won’t have to.”

“Huh?” Yuki wondered if this horror could have been over at any time if she had asked.

“The one you were wearing today was five centimeters thick. You can’t go to a larger one since the chastity belt won’t allow it. The slot is only that wide, you see?” Senpai explained as he held up for her to see the dilator and balloon device he had just removed from deep inside her womb.

“It was only five centimeters?” Yuki was stunned. When that thing was inside her it had felt as large as big as a fence post.

“That’s right. So from now on, I’ll just be washing this one up and putting it back inside you until it is comfortable there.” Senpai told her.

“Oh.” Yuki decided that she could get used to it if it wasn’t going to keep getting bigger every day. But then, something troubled her. “Senpai, wasn’t the whole purpose of using the dilator on me to open me up so Master can put his cock all the way inside me?”

“That’s right.” he answered as he finished washing off the device and taking his seat between Yuki’s spread legs again.

“Well, I’m pretty sure Master’s cock is thicker than five centimeters. So, how is that going to work?” Yuki didn’t want the pain of constantly being stretched down there any more, but she also didn’t want to give up on the goal to take Master’s cock all the way into her womb.

“I can’t be sure, since they haven’t told me, but I can speculate… if you wish.” senpai offered.

“Ungh!” Yuki grunted when she felt the cleaned up dilator being thrust back into her womb through her sore cervix. “Yes, please do.” she gasped.

“I’m thinking that their plan is to tie you down thoroughly, and force the cock into you.” senpai said as if he were considering a solution to an academic question. “The real problem with doing this before was that your cervix wasn’t in the right position and it was way to tight for the head of an adult cock to penetrate. Now that it’s in the right position and it will be dilated a bit, a good solid thrust should allow your Master to get the head of his cock through the cervix. And, once that is accomplished, it’s just a matter of time before you have the whole cock inside you.

“That… that sounds like it will hurt a lot.” Yuki grunted while she felt the balloon in her womb slowly expanding.

“Oh, I’m quite sure it will.” senpai chuckled, “Your scream will probably be heard a kilometer away… if they haven’t gagged your mouth.”

“Senpai… I’m scared.” Yuki admitted.

“As well you should be.” senpai finished inflating the womb balloon and moved to the milking hoses to drain off the accumulated milk that Yuki had stored up. He continued to tell her of his suspicions as he went to work attaching the hoses to her engorged nipples, “There are several lubricants of drugs that they could use on you to help minimize the pain, but I don’t think they will be interested in using any of those.”

“Why not?” Yuki wanted to have some hope.

“Have they ever used them before?” I don’t think so.” senpai sounded deep in thought as he thought about the best answer to her question. “But mostly it’s my impression that they want to break you. And, they want you looking into the eyes of the Master that breaks you when it happens.”

“Break me? Why? What do you mean?” Yuki was frightened and panicky but there was nothing she could do about it. The table she was strapped to was much stronger than her.

“So far, you’ve done a number of interesting things with them and you came away knowing that you enjoyed it and if they called you back, you would probably come. Right?” senpai asked.

“Yes.” Yuki answered.

“That means you’ve never been broken. You still have will and you come back, or allow things to be done to you because you want it. It’s not that you’re coming back because they demand it of you and you have no will to refuse. And that may be what they’re after.”

“When you are looking into the eyes of the master who will take your farther into pain and pleasure than you have ever dared go, you will lose a part of yourself to him.” Senpai moved so that he could look down into Yuki’s eyes and smiled with compassion as he told her, “You will become his toy, his slave, his to do with as he pleases. Even if you were then able to fall in love with a normal man, a simple phone call will have you packing your bags to run off to your master and do his bidding. Your life will belong to him.”

“S...senpai…” Yuki whispered as she gazed up into his eyes.

“That is what it will mean to be broken.” he said as he brushed the hair out of her face and told her, “That is what I am pretty sure I am preparing you for.”

Yuki thought of another question she wanted to ask, but it was too late. He had already attached the ring gag and was tilting her head back so that the feeder probe would be able to plunge all the way down her throat when it was feeding time.

“Good night, Yuki.” senpai said as he placed the blindfold over her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Yuki learned that there was to be a change in the routine. Other than no longer increasing the size of the dilator in her cervix, she was to start wearing a corset. The prevailing thought was that the corset would force the expansion from the bladder balloon to only push inwards since it would be bound from the outside. This would help speed along the repositioning of her womb. To put her into the corset, senpai had bound her wrists into some chains that dangled from the ceiling and her ankles were bound to rings set in the floor.

And… there was one other thing. Before he put the corset on her, he gagged her and showed her a leather thing in his hand.

“Yuki, this is a flogger. Have you ever seen one of these before?” senpai asked her.

Yuki nodded her head. One of those painful things had been used on her a few years ago on her first trip to the farm. Number 32 and Number 48 had spent many an afternoon using floggers and other things on her. But the one in senpai's hand looked larger and much sturdier than the little thing the other girls had used on her. Yuki wasn’t aware that they were made in different sizes.

“Very good.” Senpai lightly caressed her back and chest with the leather strands at the end of the thing. “This is sort of a test. I suspect that pain triggers pleasure for you and I want to test that this morning. I am going to whip you with this until your milk starts coming out, or until you have an orgasm, or until I get to fifty strokes. Do you understand?”

Yuki nodded her head again and closed her eyes in anticipation of the first stroke.

 _Swish – smack!_ “One.” senpai called out.

Yuki danced around from the sudden pain from the strike across her upper back.

 _Swish – smack!_ “Two.” senpai’s voice said calmly.

Yuki hadn’t yet recovered from the first blow when the second one struck her lower back causing her to make her first scream into the gag.

 _Swish – smack!_ “Three.” senpai’s called out again.

“Mmmmmmmmf” Yuki hollered when the third blow landed directly on her full breasts. Aside from the pain of the place where the flogger was impacting her body, she was involuntarily tightening muscles and jerking as her body reacted to the blows. All that tightening and reacting was happening in her belly as well and her own cramping muscles made that dilator feel like it had suddenly been replaced by someones fist punching all the way into her womb.

Yuki lost count of the blows as she felt pain redouble on pain. And yet, there was another feeling building. Unbelievably, she could feel an orgasm building between her legs and knew that she would soon show her senpai what she looked like when she came in this position. As embarrassing as that was though, she didn’t care. Because of that damn chastity belt, she hadn’t felt an orgasm since Golden Week. And since no-one had fucked her during that time, it had been only a week orgasm at that. But this was different. This was a monster that was starting to rage deep inside her vagina and she knew it would be one hell up an orgasm. Now she was looking forward to every smack of the flogger on her skin. Each blow bringing her just one step closer to blissful oblivion. At this rate, she would be there in just two or three more… _he stopped! No! There’s no way he got to fifty already!_

Yuki’s eyes popped open and she stared at her senpai in disbelief. He was smiling while he was checking out her body. When he noticed her open eyes, he gestured toward her chest.

Her nipples weren’t just dripping milk, they were spraying it. Those traitorous jugs of hers had cut loose too early and now she would be denied the orgasm that she craved… that she needed so much. If the gag hadn’t been in her mouth she would have begged him to keep going just a little bit longer. But that was quite impossible. Senpai left the gag in her mouth as he set about the task of binding her in steel reinforced leather from the crotch to the armpits. The corset was tightened with a wench until Yuki could only breathe in shallow breaths. Then it was locked in place and senpai took a step back to admire the look of the thing. When he was done, she could see the amazing look in the mirror but a few things were bothering her.

“Um, senpai… shouldn’t I have put a bra on first?” Yuki asked after senpai had removed her gag.

“A bra shouldn’t be necessary.” Senpai dismissed the suggestion, “This type of corset is designed to give your breasts all the support they need.”

“But it’s really just a shelf. The corset doesn’t cover my nipples or areola’s at all.” Yuki pointed out.

“That’s true.” senpai agreed, “I guess you should try not to get too excited.”

“But…” Yuki sputtered, “Wearing this corset with that dilator in my cervix and my nipples on display, I’m excited all the time!”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” senpai said as he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, “You admit to being excited from the exhibitionism, don’t you?”

“Um… well… yes senpai.” Yuki blushed.

“Don’t worry. I’m quite aware of your desire to keep everyone at school in the dark about your fantasies and frivolities.” Senpai told her. “You’ll be wearing dark colors to hide the erect nipples but you will know that they are erect underneath the thinnest of concealing materials.”

“Ulp!” Yuki worried about the next five or six weeks before she could get back to the safety of the farm.

* * *

A week later, Yuki came back to the residence to a bit of a surprise. There were decorations and balloons everywhere. Senpai seemed particularly happy about something.

“Congratulations Yuki!” senpai cheered as she walked into the living room.

“Thank you… but, for what?” Yuki asked.

“A few days ago you surpassed 1400 milliliters of milk production in a day. That is generally considered the normal maximum for humans.”

“Really?” Yuki was surprised since she never saw the collected milk. “Is that some kind of record?”

“Oh no, but it is a milestone.” He ruffled her hair and told her, “I am very proud of you for your accomplishment.”

“You are huh?” Yuki wondered if she dare ask for something. She had been getting whipped by that flogger for over a week now and now once had she been able to achieve orgasm before her damned titties started spraying milk everywhere. She had been longing for an orgasmic release for so long. _Maybe… maybe this is the time to ask?_

“Is something bothering you, Yuki?” senpai asked.

“Yes… yes, something is bothering me.” Yuki clenched her fist and just said it out loud, “I want to cum. I want you to make me cum!”

“Well, you’re still wearing the chastity belt, so how would you like this?” senpai asked, “Do you want me to take you in the ass? Do you want to see if fellatio or irrumatio will do it for you? Or would you like me to beat you with the flogger until you orgasm?”

“Ah!” Yuki was surprised by his admission and asked him, “So, you knew?”

“I knew that you were only a few strokes from an orgasm with most of the floggings I have been giving you.” senpai confessed, “In fact, I figured out how to treat your breasts so that they would start spraying milk, just so I could deny you an orgasm.”

“You jerk!” Yuki cried out, “Why would you do that to me?”

“Because you look so cute when you almost get there but don’t make it and are too embarrassed to ask for a few more strokes.” senpai chuckled, but then he sounded more serious as he told her, “And… I wanted it to be something you worked for. Something you earned and deserved… not just something that happens because you stood there and let it happen.”

“All right… I guess I’ll forgive you.” Yuki was still upset about all the times she almost climaxed but he wouldn’t let her. But, she supposed it was all part of her training.

“I didn’t ask for your forgiveness.” senpai said.

“I forgive you anyway!” Yuki pouted.

“So, how do you want it? Oral, anal, or flogging?” senpai asked.

“Can… can we do all of them?” Yuki’s blush reached her ears, but she was able to say it.

* * *

The weeks between the half-way point and the beginning of summer vacation passed faster than Yuki thought they would. Some of that had to do with her successful body modifications. Her womb was now expanded and repositioned where her masters wanted it. Her cervix had no trouble with the five centimeter dilator. Her breasts were larger than they had been and she was up to two and a quarter liters of milk production a day. Thanks to the corset, her waist was smaller than it had been since she had been in middle school. But the best part was senpai.

Ever since senpai had given her the congratulation day, he had started using her ass and her mouth. He also changed the rules on the floggings and beat her until she orgasmed… as long as she begged for it properly. If only she didn’t have to wear this stifling hot corset and chastity belt in the oppressive July heat. She was often dreaming about being back on the farm and being naked outdoors again. The cowbell and collar might be the only thing she would wear for over a month.  She was reveling in that thought when she heard her name.

“Yuki-chan!” another student called out to her as she left her classroom.

“Oh, Ko-chan! How have you been? I haven’t seen you since you moved out of the dorms last year to live with your boyfriend.” Yuki said.

“Oh, don’t bring that up!” Ko-chan made a wretched face, “That was a huge mistake.”

“Oh?” Yuki asked, “He seemed like a nice enough guy and you two looked like you were hitting it off. What happened?”

“I thought I just said not to bring that up?” Ko-chan said. “Besides, I want to talk about something a lot better. Do you have plans for this summer?”

“Yes.” Yuki answered simply.

“For the _whole_ summer?” Ko-chan asked laughingly.

“Yes.” Yuki answered again, but again didn’t offer up any additional information.

“I’m talking about something other than lying around and watching TV, you know.” Ko-chan prodded.

“Listen, Ko-chan…” Yuki sighed, “I’ll be leaving town in two days and I won’t be coming back until the Sunday before classes start back up again. The entire time I’m gone, I probably won’t see a single TV.”

“Whoa!” Ko-chan looked impressed. “Where the hell are you going.”

“Let’s call it… and invitation-only secretive and secluded resort.” Yuki smiled at the safety of her description.

“Wow, I wanna go!” Ko-chan squealed.

“Sorry.” Yuki gave her a wan smile as she turned her friend down.

“Why not?” Ko-chan asked.

“Invitation-only.” Yuki reminded her friend.

“Can… can you get me one?” Ko-chan begged.

“Ko-chan,” Yuki was beginning to feel a bit exasperated with her friend and reminded her, “I thought you already had plans for the summer!”

“Oh, not really.” Ko-chan admitted, “I really just wanted to have some fun with you this summer. It is our last summer in college, you know. And… you just disappeared last year, so I never got to do anything with you then either.”

“Don’t give me that. You were already moved out with your boyfriend by summer last year.” Yuki rebutted, “I’ll bet you spent your whole summer with him.”

“Yeah, I did. And that was a huge waste.” Ko-chan sounded more depressed than ever. “I bet I would have had more fun if I stuck to you instead of him, last summer.”

 _Doubtful. Last summer I spent the entire time in an immersive livestock experience. It was fun, but I don’t think you would have…_ Yuki dropped that line of thought. After all, she didn’t really know anything about what kind of boundaries her friend might have.

“All right, I’ll make you a deal.” Yuki said to her friend, “You tell me what happened with your relationship and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Really?” Ko-chan brightened immediately, then frowned. “But it’s kinda embarrassing.”

“Well, if you don’t want to.” Yuki seemed ready to drop the whole thing and walk away.

“Okay! Okay! Okay!” Ko-chan stopped Yuki from turning away. Then, with her head bowed so it was difficult to see her blush, she said, “He was boring in bed. He only ever wanted to do one thing. When I suggested some variation… like taking me from behind, he thought I was a slut. B-b-b-but you can’t say anything to anyone, okay? We both promised we wouldn’t tell anyone about this.”

“All right, I won’t tell a soul.” Yuki agreed, but I’ll need your phone number so you can be contacted if they agree to invite you.”

“Why don’t I just come with you?” Ko-chan asked.

“The invitation won’t be coming from me and I don’t know when they might call you.” Yuki explained.

“Oh… okay.” Ko-chan sounded a little sad. She wrote her number down and handed it over to her friend, nevertheless.

* * *

Ko-chan had been quite dejected when they parted ways. She was pretty sure she was getting the brush-off from Yuki, and… that had been expected. _Who would want to associate with a slut anyways?_ She didn’t see Yuki the following day at school either. That wasn’t so unusual since they didn’t have any classes this semester anyways. But Ko-chan took it as a poor omen. When she finished her classes, she simply walked back to her empty apartment and checked her answering machine. The indicator showed that there were no new messages. She picked up the handset to call Yuki when she realized that she didn’t have Yuki’s number. But there was something else odd. She didn’t hear a dial-tone.

“Oh no!” Ko-chan put the phone to her ear and listened. There was nothing there at all. Her ex-boyfriend had not only taken everything in the apartment, he had disconnected the phone and the utilities as well. Without even water, she had been using the public baths at the end of the street.

It was getting late, and without electricity, that meant it would be getting dark inside the apartment as well. Ko-chan sat in the gathering darkness and tried to fight back the tears when the sudden sound of someone banging on the door startled her enough that she almost wet herself.

“Coming!” she called out and ran for the door.

Caution should have told her that she should ask who it is before throwing the door open, but her state of loneliness and despair was such that she didn’t care that much. _Even if it was some gang_ _of thugs_ _that wanted to take turns raping_ _me_ _, that wouldn’t be_ _as_ _bad_ _as_ _…_

“Yuki-chan!” Ko-chan cried out in joy. She didn’t know who the guy with her was, but he wasn’t bad looking and he didn’t look dangerous. He did however, remind her of her ex-boyfriend a little and she worried that he might be another boring guy that would call her a slut just for having an imagination.

“Why did you give me a bad phone number?” Yuki demanded as she held out the piece of paper with Ko-chan’s handwritten number on it.

“I’m sorry! I… I didn’t know.” Ko-chan started to cry and pulled Yuki into the apartment. She didn’t care that the guy followed them in. “This…” Ko-chan waved around at the empty room, “This is all I have left. I don’t have electricity or water, and apparently, I don’t even have a phone anymore.”

“What do you think, senpai?” Yuki asked the man that had come in with her. He was carrying a bag and looking around at the desolate place.

“As excuses go, it’s a pretty good one.” senpai kicked at some papers on the floor and grimaced that people would treat each other like that. “Shall we interview her?”

“Okay.” Yuki took a step to the side so senpai was facing the girl in the remaining light of the evening.

“Ko-chan, you can call him senpai. He is a graduate student at the same university that we are attending.” Yuki explained to her confused looking friend. “This is a one-time offer for you to come with us tomorrow. You will be functioning as senpai’s assistant. The duration of this offer is for the entire summer vacation. Although you may think of this as a working vacation, you will not be getting paid or compensated in any way however, there is no cost to you either. Lodging and food are provided. You and senpai will be working very closely with me. You will do everything he says. You will do anything that is asked of you. You will not be allowed to object. You are not allowed to ask any questions during this interview. How you answer any questions he or I may ask of you, and how you respond to any of our directives are the sole determining factors as to whether you get an invitation to join me for the summer, or not.”

“Do you understand?” senpai asked the nervous girl.

“Yes… Yuki-chan! Yes senpai!” Ko-chan was stunned at the ruthlessness of the words but they were powerful words too. So much better than the wishy-washy relationship she had been in, and its eventual stagnation and disintegration.

“Do you agree to these terms?” senpai asked.

“Y…” she hesitated for only a second to look over at Yuki. Yuki was only smiling back but that encouraged her to strongly say, “Yes senpai!”

“Good. Now for the practical part of the interview.” Yuki gave a glance over to senpai, but he nodded his assent and she continued, “I will give you a series of instructions. You will comply immediately. There will be no questions or hesitation on your part. If there is, the interview is over and you will have failed.”

“Do you understand?” senpai asked her again.

“Yes, senpai!” Ko-chan was scared but at the same time excited by this guy that was turning out to be nothing like her ex-boyfriend.

“Good, now take off all of your clothes and put them into this bag.” Yuki held out the bag and looked at her expectantly. She noticed that Ko-chan’s face was frozen in disbelief but her fingers were moving to unbutton her shirt. “While you are complying with that directive, tell us if you are on any kind of birth control or if not, when was your last period.”

“I am on the pill, Yuki-chan.” she said as she dropped her shirt into the bag. _I_ _thought this guy was her boyfriend. Doesn’t Yuki-chan care if he sees me naked? What kind of relationship do they have? Oh my gods… I_ _’m going to be raped!_ Ko-chan’s inner voice was screaming at her but she had to counter it with reason. _No, it isn’t rape if I don’t say no… or if I don’t fight it. So, all I have to do to stop him from fucking me is to say no. But then, I won’t get to go with Yuki-chan either. What should I do?_

“Do you have enough prescription to last until the end of summer break?” Yuki asked her friend.

“Yes, Yuki-chan. I have a two month supply left.” she answered as she dropped her bra into the bag and reached her skirt and panties to pull them down. _What does that mean? Is_ _Yuki-chan going to let her boyfriend_ _fuck me the whole time we’re gone?_ The thought disturbed Ko-chan but also excited her. _If he is planning to do such a thing, I only hope that he is more imaginative than my ex-boyfriend was._

Ko-chan dropped her socks into the bag and now stood in the middle of the room completely naked. She blushed when she noticed that both Yuki and senpai were looking at her closely. She thought about covering her private places with her hands, but somehow knew that such a move might cause her to fail the _interview_.

“In case you are concerned about my questions, let me put your mind at ease.” Yuki took her by the hand and led her over to the open window in the back of the apartment. “As you lean on this windowsill and lean into the open window, senpai is going to fuck you from behind.”

“Ah!” Ko-chan reacted but did not resist as Yuki guided her into position at the window. Her fears were firmly trounced by excitement since senpai was about to do the exact thing she had asked of her ex-boyfriend not too long ago. The thing that had destroyed their relationship. The thing that would make her a slut.

“While he is fucking you, we want to hear your honest reactions. If senpai thinks you are holding back, he will not let you cum and the interview will be over. So do your best and don’t hold back at all.” Yuki told her friend as senpai grasped the girl’s quivering hips in his strong hands.

“Do you understand?” senpai asked the question as he moved the head of his large cock into the gap between her swollen pussy lips. He smiled when he found her pussy to be dripping wet. She may be scared or nervous, but he now knew that she was excited as well.

“Yes – AHHH!” she cried out as he plunged deep into her pussy. She discovered immediately that he was a lot larger than her ex-boyfriend! The entire length of his cock embedded inside her and shw wanted to beg for a moment to get used to the impressive girth of his cock. Before she could summon the courage to speak, she felt the long shaft of his cock slide almost all the way out of her, his strong hands gripped her hips firmly, and he slammed the length of his cock deep into her again. “Ooof! Oh… oh gods!” Ko-chan cried out as the head of his cock began pounding away at the end of her pussy. “Yes!”

“You are doing the thing now that someone told you would make you a slut, aren’t you?” Yuki asked.

“Yes, Yuki-chan!” Ko-chan gasped. She had never felt so completely filled before in her life. She wondered if Yuki-chan enjoyed getting fucked by this guy as much as she was enjoying this.

“Just being fucked from behind does not make you a slut at all.” Yuki said to her friend as her face twisted in pleasure from the pounding her pussy was getting.

“Indeed, that was a foolish thing to say.” senpai said as he continued to drive his cock into the girl in the open window.

“So,” Yuki brushed some of her friends flying hair out of the way and spoke softly into her ear, “if we’re going to make you into a slut, we will have to try much harder, won’t we?”

“Yes, Yuki-chan!” _Wait, what am I saying? It sounds like I want to become a slut!_ _Is that really want I want? Oh gods… just the idea of being a slut is turning my pussy super-juicy!_

“It is very likely, that you are going to be fucked by senpai or by other men at the resort.” Yuki continued to quietly tell her grunting and gasping friend. “You will be getting fucked every day. Any man that wants you can have you. You will never say _no_ while you are at the resort. Is that understood, Ko-chan?”

“Yes, Yuki-chan!” _What?_ _Yuki-chan, w_ _here will you find so many men that would want to fuck me?_ _I’m not that pretty! I’m just an ordinary girl!_

“Good, now that we have established that we will turn you into a slut, I want to hear you say that you want to be a slut.” Yuki ordered her friend.

“I… I want to be… a slut.” Ko-chan was barely able to get the words out. If the lights had been on, Yuki would have seen an astounding blush on her face. From where senpai was driving he cock into her lewdly wet pussy, he could only see her hair flying all over the place as she thrashed her head.

“That’s not good enough, Ko-chan.” Yuki leaned into the windowsill next to her nude friend and asked her, “You want a lot of men to fuck you in all kinds of ways, don’t you Ko-chan?”

“Ooooh yes.” Ko-chan moaned.

“Oral sex. Anal sex. Unprotected sex.” Yuki teased her friend, “You want to try all of those things, don’t you Ko-chan?”

“Yes, yes I do. Ungh! I do want to try all those things, Yuki-chan!”

“Then say that you want to be a slut, and say it like you mean it.” Yuki said while she reached over and pinched her friend’s exposed nipples.

“I want to be a slut!” Ko-chan cried out.

“Louder.” Yuki told her. She could tell that her friend was just about to cum.

“I want to be a slut!” Ko-chan hollered out the window for anyone below to hear.

“Now look down into the park and imagine your ex-boyfriend is down there watching you in the window right now.” Yuki fired up her friend and ordered her, “Tell it to him so there’s no way he can misunderstand it.”

“I WANT TO BE A SLUT YOU BORING BASTARD. I WANNA DO EVERYTHING WITH EVERYONE AND YOU AND YOUR LITTLE DICK WILL NEVER STOP ME!” Screaming such a lewd thing out the window threw the climaxing girl over the edge. She felt a powerful orgasm unlike any she had ever felt before, shake her to her bones.

“Oh! AHHHHmmf! Ko-chan’s cry as she reached orgasm was stifled by Yuki’s kiss. The kiss was hot and wet and sweet – even if it was unexpected. Ko-chan grabbed onto Yuki and kissed her back even as she felt senpai’s cock throbbing deep inside her vagina and filling her with his white sticky seed.

“Yeah, she’ll do.” senpai said as he watched the two of them kiss. He had been told that he could arrange for an assistant to help him with Yuki’s care and feeding since it would be taking a lot of time and effort. Coming up with an assistant on the last night before they returned to the farm was probably not what they had in mind, but he didn’t care about that. _This girl looks like she’ll be a lot of fun. And besides, it will probably do Yuki a lot of good to have a friendly face around as she is put through her paces in the final part of her training… whatever that is._


	4. Back to The Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The special summer vacation begins and the three college students wonder what awaits Yuki at The Farm.

******Yuki, also known as Number 53, continues to remember the amazing events of the Summer of 1989…**

* * *

 

When Yuki and senpai got Ko-chan back to the house, they knew she would be in for a shock when she saw all the tools and devices that had been used on Yuki’s body to get her ready for her return to the farm. Although they didn’t forewarn her about what she was about to see, they didn’t try to hide anything from Ko-chan either. Senpai had told Yuki in advance that he wanted to surprise Ko-chan as much as possible and give her every chance to decline the invitation, before they actually got to the farm. Yuki wanted to go easier on her friend, but she agreed with senpai’s decision.

Ko-chan was indeed surprised by what she saw when they got back to the residence that her friend shared with senpai. Most of the place looked fairly normal. But there was a bedroom that had been redone into what she could only describe as a torture chamber.

“Help Yuki take off her clothes, then take off your clothes as well.” senpai ordered as he disappeared back into his bedroom.

“Yes senpai,” Ko-chan hurriedly said before he closed the door to his room. She turned to her friend as if to apologize for what she was about to do, but Yuki had already turned around so that her friend could more easily get to the zipper for her dress.

After Yuki felt the zipper go all the way down to her waist, she let the garment flutter to the floor and turned to face her shocked friend. Underneath the simple dress had been the _special_ undergarments that Yuki had been getting used to.

“What… what is that?” Ko-chan asked as she furtively pointed at the leather and steel corset that bound Yuki’s body so tightly.

“This is a corset.” Yuki explained while running her fingers down the leather surfaces of the device that was reshaping her body, “We won’t be able to take this off until senpai comes back with the key. You see… it locks in the back.”

“And that… that part down there is part of the corset?” Ko-chan stared wide-eyed at the metal and leather device encasing her friend’s waist and… private parts.

“No, that is a chastity belt.” Yuki sounded excited, “We don’t have the key to it and I’ve been in it since Golden Week. But, hopefully it will be coming off tomorrow!”

“Senpai doesn’t have the key?” Ko-chan was stunned.

“No, it was put on at the farm and they hold the key there.” Yuki told her.

“The farm?” Ko-chan hadn’t heard of this place yet.

“That’s the name of the resort we’re going to. I don’t think it has any other name.” Yuki reminded her friend, “Aren’t you supposed to be getting undressed too?”

“Oh, right!” Ko-chan recovered from her shock at seeing Yuki’s bizarre underclothes and reached for the hem of her sun dress. Even though it was night time when they came back to the residence, a short sun dress and some sandals were the only things senpai would let Ko-chan wear when they left her apartment. The rest of her belongings had been brought from the apartment in two suitcases, but senpai had put them away unpacked and told her that she wouldn’t be needing any of those clothes for a while. That had not come as quite the shock that she thought she should have felt and she realized that she was already naturally following this senpai’s pace.

“All right. I need you to help me get Yuki-chan ready for sleep. Then we need to get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” senpai told Ko-chan when he came back into the room. There was a key on a slender chain around his neck and he used it to open the five locks on the back of Yuki’s corset.

“Oh, okay.” Ko-chan was stunned when senpai immediately set to work preparing Yuki for sleep.

“Wash this down with the solution in that bucket and hang it from that hook.” senpai instructed as he handed Ko-chan the heavy leather and metal undergarment that he had just removed from around Yuki’s body.

“Yes… senpai.” Ko-chan did as she was told while senpai set about strapping Yuki into the sinister looking exam table in the middle of the room. She finished her task quickly and returned to senpai’s side while he was getting ready to start connecting all kinds of strange apparatus to Yuki’s body… but completely ignoring the fact that he and Ko-chan were completely naked and Yuki was only wearing that strange chastity belt contraption. Looking down between his legs, she noticed that his cock was semi erect and couldn’t believe that this erotic environment didn’t have it painfully erect. Then she noticed her own hardened nipples and realized that she was painfully erect herself. _I never thought I would like this kind of thing, but now I feel like there is electricity running through my body all the time and I… I wonder what it would be like for senpai to strap me down?_

“Take this solution and thoroughly wash her tits.” senpai said as he handed Ko-chan a sponge and a bucket of some reddish liquid. “They have to be cleaned well before she can be milked.”

“Milked?” Ko-chan gaped when she realized what one of the contraptions she had been looking at was for. _Just what are you into Yuki-chan? You’re wearing a chastity belt so you can’t be fucked, but you’re okay with being tied up and milked like a cow?_ She wondered about what would happen to Yuki when they got her to this farm place… and what kinds of things had already happened to her friend there.

“Yes, she is currently milked five times a day and is producing over two liters of milk.” senpai sounded proud of his charges achievements.

“Two liters?” Ko-chan was stunned. She knew that even one liter in a day was beyond the norm for a nursing mother and wondered if senpai could be making up numbers to try to impress her.

“Yes indeed.” senpai could detect the disbelief in Ko-chan’s response and added, “It will be your responsibility to make sure she is properly milked when we get to the farm. Part of that process will be to make accurate measurements and log them accordingly. Can you do that?”

“Yes senpai!” Ko-chan paid attention now to exactly how the milking machine was attached to her friend’s nipples and how to operate the device.

* * *

 

When they were done, it was late in the evening but Yuki was finally strapped down for bed. Everything was done as usual except the blindfold. For the first time, senpai didn’t put the blindfold on her when he finished setting her up for the night. He also opened the partition between their two rooms and she found that she had a clear view of the bed where he slept. With the ring gag in place, she could say nothing intelligible, but she thought about groaning loud to get his attention. She would be a good girl and let him know that he was forgetting something. In the end, she didn’t do it. The idea of being able to watch senpai while he slept was exciting her after all.

The excitement quickly turned to frustration, however. She watched as both senpai and her friend, Ko-chan, crawled onto the bed.

“Get on all fours and face number 53.” senpai said to Ko-chan.

“Number 53?” Ko-chan moved onto all fours on the bed and turned to face in the direction that senpai had gestured.

“When we get to the farm, your friend Yuki will be treated like livestock and she will be called number 53 by everyone. You will be expected to treat her as livestock and call her number 53 as well.” senpai explained.

“Livestock!” Ko-chan gasped from the shock of the idea and from the feeling of senpai’s fingers suddenly sliding into her wet pussy. “You mean… like a cow?”

“Exactly like a cow.” senpai was impressed with how slick and wet Ko-chan was. “Spread your legs a bit wider.”

“Yes, senpai.” Ko-chan did as she was told and felt the fingers slide even deeper into her wet slit. Her eyes met Yuki’s and she blushed while she presented her wet pussy for senpai’s inspection.

“You’re very wet. It would seem that we have done something to excite you.” senpai commented as he slipped his cock deep into Ko-chan’s pussy. “I assume you know what a chastity belt is. Do you know how long it has been since number 53 has had a dick inside her vagina?”

“Um… no.” Ko-chan felt the wonderful cock almost all the way up to her cervix… but he wasn’t moving. She started rotating and twisting to try to feel his cock even more.

“Not since last September.” senpai told her, “She hasn’t had the pleasure of a dick or even fingers inside her hot little pussy since golden week when this chastity belt was put on her. Every day, she undergoes the modification to her womb. She feels fabrics brushing across her erect nipples. Yet, she is not allowed to play with her nipples and she is not able to even touch her pussy.”

“Oh Yuki…” Ko-chan was about to say something sympathetic to her friend but was interrupted by a…

SLAP! Ko-chan felt a solid slap to her ass by senpai’s big hand.

“You must call her number 53 now.” senpai instructed.

“Yes senpai!” Ko-chan was still in shock. The sting from the slap was still burning on her ass cheeks and the embarrassment of being spanked had her face on fire, but the hardest thing to deal with was the discovery that she almost came when he slapped her ass. _Oh gods! I am so glad senpai can’t see my face right now or he might know how my body is responding to it._

“From the way your pussy just tightened up on my cock, it would seem that you must have enjoyed that little smack.” senpai observed.

_Oh shit!_

“I’ll give you a proper spanking later, but right now I want you to think seriously about what you are doing to your friend.” senpai said.

“W...what am I doing to Y… number 53?” Ko-chan knew that she almost got smacked again for screwing up. Part of her wanted to feel the impact of his hand on her naked ass again, but more importantly, she didn’t want to make senpai think she was unreliable.

“Think about it.” he said slowly, “She hasn’t had a cock in her in almost a year. For the past few months, I have been doing all kinds of things to keep her in a state of constant arousal. Constantly aroused but never allowed to touch herself in that place that is begging for attention so much. Her pussy must be twitching in wanton lust by now. And yet, here you are just meters away with a cock in your sloppy wet cunt… about to be fucked right in front of her.”

“Oh gods!” Ko-chan suddenly felt terrible for what she was doing in front of her miserable friend, “Oh Yuki, I…”

SLAP!

“Ohhh!” Ko-chan couldn’t help but moan this time, but she was able to keep her focus on her friend… at least for now. “Number 53, I’m so sorry. I know this must be terrible for you but… I really need this. I need this so bad.” Tears started to fall from her eyes. When she had started to apologize to her bound friend, she had intended to offer to stop and not have sex in front of Yuki. But she just couldn’t do that. The thick cock inside her felt too good and the little flashes of ecstasy she was getting from moving her hips promised so much more when senpai decided to start fucking her in earnest.

“Tell me what you want.” senpai said softly.

“I want you to fuck me.” Ko-chan sobbed. She knew that the words themselves were a betrayal to her friendship with Yuki but she couldn’t help herself, “Oh gods, I want you to fuck me so bad!”

“If I fuck you, number 53 will suffer.” he said simply.

“Yes. I’m sorry.” through her tears she tried to answer senpai and apologize to Yuki at the same time.

“Is number 53 your friend?” senpai asked.

“Yes… she is my best friend.” Ko-chan insisted.

“You would do anything for her?” he asked.

“Yes… anything.” Ko-chan whimpered.

“But you want me to fuck you, knowing that it will make her suffer?” he placed his hands on her hips and gripped her tightly.

“Oh… yes!” Ko-chan herself didn’t know whether her answer was to the question he had asked, or if it was an exclamation from her soul when she felt him grasp her and awaken the anticipation of his first strong thrust.

“Do you want your best friend to suffer a little… or a lot?” senpai asked as he pressed his cock as deeply into her body as he could.

“A… a…” Ko-chan knew what this question meant. How much did she really want to be fucked by senpai? How vigorously did she want him to unleash his lust on her? “...a lot.”

“Tell number 53. Tell your best friend what you want.” senpai moved her hips around and felt her spasming pussy all around his cock as he guided her through her own self destruction.

“Y… number 53. I want senpai to fuck me hard. I want…” Even though her body was crying out for the attention she knew she would soon be getting from senpai, she still had a difficult time saying such a thing to her best friend. But in the end, the lust and the need won out. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, but… I want you to suffer… a lot!”

Senpai pulled his cock almost all the way out of the kneeling girl and slammed it back into her so hard, she could feel the impact in her womb. “Tell her again.”

“I want you to suffer a lot!” Ko-chan cried out. Then the thrusts started coming fast and hard. Soon, Ko-chan was only muttering between her own gasps and screams, “Suffer. Number 53 suffer… a lot! Suffer a lot! I want… suffer a lot!”

From the table where she was bound, Yuki watched her senpai fucking her friend with the passion of a wild man. It was true that her pussy was clutching at nothingness in a vain attempt to feel what her friend was feeling now, but she had been pining for a cock between her legs since before Golden Week and this was no sudden pain for her. But she knew what senpai was really up to. He didn’t have much time and he needed to break Ko-chan before they took a chance with her and brought her with them to the farm. From the looks of the way she was bawling and muttering, he had handily achieved his goal. Considering how completely out of her mind she was with pleasure at the moment, he had gone way past his goal and didn’t appear to be done with her.

_Senpai, if you’re not careful – that little girl is going to be following you around for the rest of your life._

* * *

 

The next day they spent traveling on several trains. The final train was only a single car and had just a few people on it when the three college students got on, but Yuki and Senpai knew that most of the other people would be gone by the time they got to their destination. They would be going to the last stop on the line.

Three stops before they got to their destination at the end of the line, an old woman and several children got off the lonely train car. That left Yuki, Ko-chan, senpai, and two older men in the carriage. One of the older men got up from his seat and came over to the three college students.

“Time to take off your clothes, number 53.” the cheerful old man with the thick mustache and square rimmed glasses said.

“Yes master.” Yuki stood and immediately removed the simple shift senpai had given her to wear on the trip. With the thin, but dark blue garment removed, her corset and chastity belt were revealed along with her bare breasts.

Ko-chan gawked that the old man was one of the _masters_ that senpai had spent all this time preparing Yuki’s body for. She had been imagining someone older than senpai, but not anyone that looked like an old farmer or shop keeper. Then again, she had originally thought senpai was a boring guy when she first met him, so…

“This is a new face. Is she your assistant?” the master asked senpai.

“Yes… for the time being. Although, I think she might do well in your training program.” senpai commented while he unlocked and removed the corset from Yuki’s lower torso.

“Oh really?” the master gave the other girl an appraising look and decided to find out for himself. He handed a key over to senpai then nodded to the other older man and soon both of them were standing in front of Ko-chan.

“Stand up assistant.” the balding old man with the round rimmed glasses ordered Ko-chan.

“Yes!” Ko-chan remembered senpai stressing that she would have to obey his, or any of the other master’s orders at all times, or she would be asked to leave. The threat had kept her from making mistakes at first, but now she found all these new experiences to be incredibly exciting.

As soon as she was standing, the old man in the round rimmed glasses turned her to face him and the old man in the square rimmed glasses took her by the wrists and moved her hands behind her back. Ko-chan noticed that he wasn’t gripping her with any significant strength and it was a grip that she could easily break away from. However…

 _So this is a test. They are going to test me to see if senpai was telling the truth. I wonder what they will do to me? It’s sure to be something that should provoke a response from me. But… I must not embarrass senpai… I must endure their test!_ Considering the things she had seen senpai do to Yuki, her mind raced with the possibilities as she stood nervously, but resolutely between the two older men.

The old man in the round rimmed glasses reached out and grasped her breasts.

“Ah!” Ko-chan gasped at the sensation of the stranger’s hands mauling her breasts, but she did not struggle away from the hands holding her by the wrists.

“Very nice.” the old man commented as if he were examining fresh produce at the market, “She’s not wearing a bra. Her breasts are a comfortable size and are quite firm.”

“Unh!” Ko-chan grunted when his thumbs and forefingers found her nipples underneath the thin material of her jumper. She couldn’t help but moan as he pulled and twisted on the little erect nubs.

“Her nipples are sensitive and feel nicely stiff.” the old man continued to comment.

“Do you think she’d make a good milker?” the old man behind her asked.

“Probably, I suppose it will all come down to how well her body takes to the formula.” round-rims replied.

Formula? What is this about a formula? Are they talking about the stuff senpai has been feeding Yuki? Ko-chan wondered. For a moment, an image flashed in her mind of her breasts being a bit larger and her nipples getting hooked up to one of those milker machines like one senpai had been using on Yuki.

“Now lets check out this pussy.” round-rim announced as his hands left her breasts and one hand moved down below the hem of her jumper and the other hand moved up to her mouth.

“Be a good girl now.” the old man behind her said, “Spread your legs a little wider so he can get his hand to your cunt and open your mouth nice and wide.”

 _Open my mouth nice and wide?_ Ko-chan wondered what they were going to do with her mouth in this position but she followed his instructions anyway. In moments, she felt one hand on her thigh running up to that place where her legs met. At the same time that the fingers from his other hand reached into her mouth and took hold of her tongue, another finger slid into her wet pussy. “Ah!” she could cry out, but was obviously unable to say anything.

“Her pussy is deliciously wet and pleasantly tight. Overall, she feels strong and healthy.” round-rim said approvingly.

“It’s almost a shame that he’ll need her for an assistant. I’m quite looking forward to breaking her in at the farm.” the old man behind her said.

“I am as well, but there won’t be any time to do it right this summer. And… she looks like the kind of girl that will benefit much from the experience, so I don’t want her training rushed or done without giving her the full attention she deserves.” round-rim said as he continued to finger the tight pussy, play with the tongue between his fingers, and look into Ko-chan’s nearly delirious eyes.

“I suppose I would have to agree with you on that.” the man behind her acquiesced.

“When does this one graduate?” round-rim asked without turning from Ko-chan’s face.

“In the spring. At the same time that number 53 and I do.” senpai replied.

“Excellent! You should bring her with you then, when you bring number 53 back.”

“Oh?” senpai looked surprised. In fact, he was. He had not been told what the plans were for Yuki once they got to the farm, but he had guessed that he would be taking her with him when he returned to the college they both attended. After that… he had thought that his involvement was all over at that point. To hear that he was expected to return after their college graduation was news to him.

Yuki was too excited about the removal of her chastity belt to have noticed round-rim’s comment. She had been wearing that thing since the last day of Golden Week and she was glad to finally have it off. If senpai was up for it, she would bend over and let him fuck her right now. She was about to beg him to do it when the train car came to a stop and the doors opened.

“Ah, here is our stop. Off we go!” round-rim took his hands from Ko-chan and square-rim let go of her wrists.

Ko-chan felt a brief sadness as they let her go. Her body was ready to do more and her mind was abuzz with the excitement leftover from the previous few minutes of her… inspection. Gathering her wits about her, she retrieved her purse and got ready to follow everyone out the open door. It wasn’t until then that she noticed that her friend Yuki wasn’t wearing any clothes at all. Her face blazed red in embarrassment for her friend. _Surely they’re not going to have her walking through the train station naked?_

But it was worse than Ko-chan had imagined, although… it seemed better at first. This last stop on the rail line serviced a fairly small community and the train station was more like a train platform. But best of all, in Ko-chan’s opinion, there was no-one there. Ko-chan’s fear for her friend’s embarrassment seemed to be unfounded when she saw that they were the only ones at the train stop after all. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Senpai reach into the bag that he had been carrying. She was expecting him to pull out something for Yuki to wear and was truly stunned when all that came out was what first looked like several strips of leather.

With amazement, she watched as Yuki put her hands behind her back so that her wrists could be bound by thick leather straps connected by a short chain. Then she bowed slightly so that it would be easier for senpai to lock a collar around her neck and attach a long leash to it. Oddly, Yuki seemed proud of herself as she stood there in her bindings.

“You…” Ko-chan couldn’t keep quiet any more. When it looked like they were about to leave the train platform like this, she found that she just had to ask, “You’re going to walk her from her to… the farm… like that? Naked… and bound… and on a leash?”

“No, my dear.” round-rim smiled broadly and held out the end of the leash as he said, “You are.”

“Huh?” Ko-chan had not been ready for that response.

“You are to be an assistant are you not?” round-rim asked her directly.

“Y… yes.” Ko-chan admitted.

“Then it appears that the job falls to you. Hold the end of the leash and walk behind number 53.” round-rim instructed, “We will be behind you all the way.”

“But… I don’t know where I’m going.” Ko-chan protested weakly even as she took the leash from the old man.

“Don’t worry, number 53 knows the way by heart.” round-rim reassured her.

* * *

 

Their procession was slow as they leisurely made their way past several agricultural fields. The hot afternoon sun was beating down on them and Ko-chan began to worry about her naked friend getting sunburned in some sensitive places. For a while, Ko-chan was hopeful that they wouldn’t see anyone else on their way to wherever this farm was. But, her hopes were dashed when they crested a small hill and it appeared they were heading for the center of a small village. All the while, the three men were walking a short distance behind them and engrossed in their own conversation.

“I… I guess you’ve done this before.” Ko-chan asked her friend as they slowly got closer to the village.

“Yes. It’s exhilarating to walk like this in public.” Yuki admitted. She had always had an exhibitionist character and the nice men at the farm had helped her to explore that aspect of her nature quite thoroughly.

“Don’t people stop and stare?” Ko-chan wondered.

“Oh yes. But not as much as you might think though.” Yuki explained, “Since the village is near the farm, the people who live there have become somewhat accustomed to it. It’s a safe place as long as it’s in the village or down near the river.”

“So, the people here won’t rape a bound naked girl if they see one?” Ko-chan asked in disbelief.

“Rape?” Yuki shook her head, “No… not rape. I mean… they will fuck you if they are in the mood. I’ve probably been fucked by every man in this village at one time or another. But it wasn’t rape.”

“But… how is that not rape?” Ko-chan was confused at her friend’s answer. “It sounds to me like any man in the village can come and fuck you if they want and you can’t do anything to stop them.”

“That’s where you’ve got it wrong.” Yuki explained, “Is it called rape if you want to be fucked and someone starts fucking you?”

“Um… well, no.” Ko-chan answered.

“And besides, the concept of rape doesn’t apply between a man and an animal, does it? I mean… there may be bestiality issues, but it wouldn’t be rape… right?” Yuki added.

“Huh?” Ko-chan was lost by that last argument.

“Ko-chan, when I’m here… I am livestock.” Yuki told her friend that was holding her leash, “Just like a pig or a cow, I am just livestock. I wear a number and I do what my masters bid me.”

“Oh Yuki…” Ko-chan was excited and repulsed in equal measure. The idea of being reduced to that level was… fascinating!

“So if any man in the village wanted to fuck me, it wouldn’t be rape because, first of all, I want to be fucked. And second of all, I am no longer a person that can object – I am livestock. The humans here can do with me whatever they like.”

“Unh.” Ko-chan stumbled a bit as she tried to keep walking. Yuki’s brief answer had brought her close to cumming. _Oh my gods! What would it be like to do that? She sounds so confident. She’s done this kind of thing before but… how many times and what did she end up doing? How far would she really go? How far… would I go?_ She could feel her own excitement as juices leaked out of her vagina down onto her thighs. She wondered if senpai would be able to see it under the hem of the short jumper he had her wear to this… event.

* * *

 

When the got to their destination, Ko-chan was impressed with how many people greeted Yuki as a returning friend and welcomed her into… a lab? A good sized room was set up with medical looking equipment and they started using it as soon as Yuki was through the door. Ko-chan watched as people in medical smocks and lab coats had Yuki move this way and that. Took measurements of her neck, breasts, ribs, waist, hips, thighs, ankles, calves, biceps, wrists… she lost track of all the things they were measuring after a while and realized that she had slipped into a daze.

After coming out of her daze, Ko-chan continued to hold onto Yuki’s leash while she finished getting weighed and measured in the small lab connected to the larger barn. It was incredible to see her friend walk naked amongst all these people in lab coats as they fussed over all of her measurements and health statistics. After they had collected their measurements and taken several pictures of Yuki, they had her kneel and provide a urine sample. Finally, it was time to lead her through the door that would take them to the part of the facility known as _the farm_.

As soon as they were through the doors, a group of workers moved up behind Yuki and removed her wrist bindings. Then they pulled her arms behind her back and folded them together. Ko-chan was initially frightened at this sudden treatment that seemed rather rough to her, but she could tell from Yuki’s reaction that this was a fairly standard practice and she didn’t struggle at all when the workers placed binders over her forearms to lock them in place and out of the way behind her back.

Ko-chan could see an immediate difference in Yuki’s body. With her arms bound like that, her shoulders were pulled back and her heavy breasts jutted out proudly from her chest. Yuki’s nipples were hard and erect. Her breathing was heavier and Ko-chan could actually see the excitement and exhilaration Yuki was feeling just from being tightly bound. Next, a worker pushed a ring gag into Yuki’s mouth and locked it behind her head . Ko-chan thought the device looked terribly uncomfortable, but Yuki seemed used to it.

With that done, the workers had Ko-chan guide her friend over to where things that looked like branding irons awaited. _Oh no. No no no no no! Surely not!_ She turned to Yuki and was stunned to see that her friend was not only calm, but was giving her a reassuring look as well.

“Huh?” her confusion lasted until she realized that it was some kind of paint that was applied to Yuki’s ass cheek and high up on her belly, under her left breast. A grand 53 was now marking the flesh of her best friend and it was a reminder that she was supposed to be thinking of her that way now. Not as a fellow college student, or as her friend, or even as another human. She was now livestock number 53.

“How has she been doing?” one of the masters was asking senpai while Yuki was being prepped for her first feeding since arriving back at the farm.

“Quite well, really.” senpai told them, “She is a very hard working girl, I have to say. She has been working hard ever since she accepted this challenge and only once showed any sign that she might falter.”

“Oh?” square-rim asked.

“Yes. She was having a lot of difficulty with the cervical dilation, but she persevered in the end.” senpai replied.

“So, she made it to five centimeters?” square-rim asked.

“Yes. As a matter of fact, she is wearing the five centimeter expander now.” senpai informed them.

“Excellent! And how about her milk production?” round-rim asked.

“I have been milking her five times a day for an output of over two liters of milk.” senpai was very proud of number 53 in her achievement as a dairy cow. It was one of the few things he was doing to her that was actually part of the great program that the magazine producers were paying for.

“That is very impressive. I believe only number 32 has any chance of beating that record. Number 54 and number 61 are already back and neither one of them have made it to two liters so far.”

“Number 32 isn’t back yet?” senpai sounded concerned.

“Not yet.” square-rim answered, “She and her husband are dropping off their child with a relative before coming to the farm so she will be arriving tomorrow.”

“Oh… one more thing.” round-rim asked as he flipped through a folder with a big ‘53’ on the front of it, “When was number 53’s last period? I don’t see that form in her records.”

“No? I wonder if someone in the lab pulled it out?” senpai said as he took a look through the folder too. “I know I filled it out, but no matter. She is regular like clockwork. She just finished her last menses three days ago.”

“Ah, perfect!” square-rim said and all the other masters were smiling as well.

“Oh?” senpai looked around curiously.

“Yes… well, let’s just say that she will be performing in a bit of an _occasion_ tomorrow and it’s best if she isn’t yet in her fertile time when this sort of ceremony is performed.” round-rim said.

“I see… will I be required for this ceremony?” senpai asked.

“Indeed you will!” round-rim laughed, “As well as your lovely assistant.

Ko-chan noticed that all of the masters were laughing and senpai wasn’t asking any more questions. She had overheard their conversation while watching the workers plunge the serum into Yuki’s belly through the long penis shaped syringe. After her belly was full, they strapped her into a stall next to number 54 and number 61 and connected the milker tubes to her nipples. When the workers took the leash away and wrapped it around the metal rail over the head of number 53, Ko-chan snapped out of her stupor and realized she didn’t know what to do. All this time, she had simply followed Yuki or had gone where the workers had said they wanted number 53 to go. Now, she no longer held the leash and she felt strangely abandoned. She hadn’t looked around, but she simply felt alone all of the sudden. The feeling of being forgotten suddenly evaporated when she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard senpai’s voice from behind her.

“She’s pretty incredible isn’t she.” Senpai said as he gazed at the trussed up girl in her stall. Her legs were spread wide with her hips high in the air. A fucking machine was in constant motion with a conical shaped probe that was piercing her cervix. Now that she was no longer wearing the chastity belt, Yuki was now discovering just how much it hurt for her cervix to be stretched from five centimeters to just five and a quarter centimeters. She was bent over at the waist with her arms still bound behind her back. A collar held her head up and a ring gag held her mouth open wide so that a feeding probe would be able to fill her belly once or maybe twice during the night. And, of course, the milking machine would be cycling on and off all night long in it’s never tiring effort to wring as much milk from the bound human’s tits as possible.

“What… what do you mean?” Ko-chan was looking at the same thing, but she saw a girl who was bound and unable to resist. A girl that had no say in the things that were being done to her. She felt a mad impulse to try to rescue Yuki from whatever fate these _masters_ had come up with.

“This sort of thing fascinates a lot of people, but very few of them have the courage to really try it.” senpai said with admiration. “There she is. Bound and being painfully stretched, squeezed, pulled, and stuffed. And yet… she came here of her own free will because she loves this.”

“She does?” Ko-chan asked in surprise.

“Of course she does.” senpai smiled, “Or did you think that I had something I was using to blackmail her into doing this?”

“Oh no!” Ko-chan suddenly realized that she was the one that had been behaving foolishly. _Senpai is right. Yuki is the courageous one. She meets her difficulties head on and sill I… I am a coward._

“Come now, we need to retire. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” senpai guided Ko-chan to the place where they would be sleeping.

“What… what’s going to happen tomorrow?” Ko-chan timidly asked.

“I’m not sure, but there will be a ceremony that you, me, and number 53 will all be involved in. So I’m going to want you alert and at your best.” senpai encouraged his assistant.

“Right, then I guess I’ll get to sleep as quickly as possible.” Ko-chan said with conviction.

“Well… not that quickly.” senpai chuckled, “Today’s been very stimulating for me so I’m going to need to fuck you very thoroughly when we get to the room.”

“Oh… uh… yes senpai!” Ko-chan was glad for the darkness of the evening so no-one could see how fiercely she was now blushing. Just hearing senpai say that he was going to have his way with her had started her juices flowing. _I really am a vile and naughty girl! Maybe everything my ex-boyfriend said about me was true. But if it was true, then senpai should be completely disgusted with me. So… maybe I’m something new. I’m not as pure and innocent as I thought I was and I’m not as my ex-boyfriend thought I was. Maybe I’m more like Yuki… Maybe it’s not a matter of being pure or vile. Maybe it’s all about wanting to embrace passion and ecstasy? That’s something I’ve never been taught… I don’t know how to do it. I need… I need someone to take me there. I need…_

“Ko-chan, are you okay?” senpai asked when he noticed that his assistant had stopped walking.

“Senpai, please take me!” Ko-chan said earnestly.

“I…” he was about to comment that he had every intention to fuck her until he was quite satisfied, but he could see the fear and need in her eyes even if it was too dark to see all the other features of her face. He wasn’t sure what it was that she was getting all worked up over, but he knew that she had been through a lot in the last several days. Instead of probing questions or a speech, he simply extended his hand to the girl and answered, “I will.”

 


	5. A Little Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki's position in line got bumped.

**Yuki, also known as Number 53, continues to remember the amazing events of the Summer of 1989…**

* * *

Ko-chan awoke to find herself alone in the bed. Immediately, she sat up and looked around for senpai. Was it all a dream? Am I truly alone? Fear started to chip away at her but she noticed that she was in a room that wasn’t her apartment and the air had the fresh smell of the mountains instead of the taint of the city. Wrapping only a discarded bath towel around her, she went looking for senpai.

She soon found him outside, sitting alone on a deck chair. The porch faced east and by the way the sky was lighting up, he would soon be watching the sunrise. She was about to join him when she had a better idea.

A few minutes later, senpai heard the boards of the porch creak and turned to see his assistant wearing a towel and carrying two cups of coffee. _Hmmm, she does indeed make an excellent assistant._

“The coffee is black. I couldn’t find anything to put in it.” Ko-chan apologized.

“Black is fine. Have a seat. We need to talk.” senpai said as he took one of the coffees from her.

_We need to talk._

“Yes.” Ko-chan said nervously. She had a brief panic attack when he said those words. They were very similar to the words that her ex-boyfriend had used to open up the conversation when he told her he was leaving her.

“I’m not sure what I should do with you.” senpai said as he looked out at the horizon, “If I treat you like a real assistant, I should ask for you to have a separate room and I should stop taking advantage of you sexually.”

“Is that… what you want to do?” Ko-chan asked timidly.

“No.” senpai chuckled, “Not even remotely. But I’m afraid I’d scare you off if I told you what I’d really like to do with you.”

“Please,” she blushed as she begged him, “please tell me. I promise not to run away.”

“Hmm…” he considered it. “Come over here and stand between my legs.”

Obediently, she moved over to stand between his legs, facing him. Her only reaction was a light gasp when he took the towel away to reveal her naked body. The cool mountain air on her completely exposed body was both invigorating and embarrassing. Being outside on the wide porch meant that anyone coming up the road or out in the fields could look up and see her exposed breasts. Ko-chan thought about covering her hardening nipples and bright pink areola's with her hand, but she knew that he would be displeased if she did. Her skin felt electrified when she felt his hand touch her bare leg, slide up her smooth thigh, and cup her vulva. Not waiting for permission – or asking for it, he slid a single finger into her wet pussy.

“Unh.” Ko-chan groaned but said nothing else.

“Look over my head at the horizon and watch the sun come up.” he said before taking a mouthful of the hot coffee.

“Yes, senpai. AH!” Ko-chan squeaked when she felt his mouth, and the hot coffee within, on her left nipple. The sensitive flesh of the areola and nipple wanted to get away from the sudden heat, but intense pleasure of the lips and tongue wanted to press into the mouth. Having put down the coffee cup, his other hand was twisting and pulling on her right nipple. She couldn’t help but groan and it wasn’t long before she could hear the loud squishing sounds coming from between her legs as his finger continued to move within her.

“Ko-chan, I want you to do your best to keep yourself from cumming.” senpai told her after he swallowed his coffee and released her breast.

“Huh?” Ko-chan whimpered.

“Think of this as a test.” he told her, “I am going to do whatever I like but I don’t want you to cum until my cock is inside your pussy. Do you understand?”

“Yes, senpai.” she understood but doubted she could do as he asked. She was already so close to cumming now that she was breathing in pants and her knees were already weak. “AH!”

He had taken another mouthful of coffee and had swallowed up her right nipple this time. As the stimulation of his lips, tongue, and the hot coffee assaulted one nipple, his fingers and thumb had the other one, and her pussy was being caressed and penetrated by his skillful fingers – she was doing her best not to cum. It wasn’t easy.

She tried to remember history lessons, to keep herself from falling completely into the moment and having an orgasm without her senpai’s permission. He would finish one mouthful of coffee and go to the next, always alternating nipples, until his cup was drained. By that time, her nipples were extremely sensitive so that even the mild mountain breeze would send tingles through her nervous system. Her pelvic mound and thighs were covered in a sheen of her overflowing juices. She knew that she was primed like a pan of gunpowder and a single spark would set her off explosively. But before she came, he suddenly stopped.

“You did well.” senpai said as he backed away from her erect and hardened nipples. “Now get on your knees and show me your best fellatio skills. Keep your hands on my legs, or on my cock where I can see them. You are not allowed to touch yourself and you are still not allowed to cum until my cock is inside your pussy. You do still understand that, right?”

“Yes, senpai.” Ko-chan did as she was told, but with trepidation. She had no significant fellatio skills to speak of. Her ex-boyfriend thought that oral sex was disgusting, so she hadn’t ever done it with him. She did know the basics though: provide a mild suction, don’t use the teeth, bob your head up and down, and try not to choke. But all that knowledge didn’t help much when she was only centimeters away from a cock that was bigger around than a beer can and a quarter of a meter long.

Her hands went to the base of the monster in front of her and she valiantly tried to open her mouth wide enough to get it in. After some struggle, she was able to get the mushroom shaped head past her lips, but it felt like her jaw was being pried apart. Ignoring the pressure and the pain, she concentrated on her task and felt a little bit more of senpai’s massive cock slide past her lips. As soon as she had that much of his cock in her mouth, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the basics to the best of her abilities. It seemed to take forever for her to become comfortable with the motion, but it was probably only a few minutes. But that was precious time that senpai might decide that she was worthless and send her away. Redoubling her efforts, she was soon taking his cock to her gag reflex on every bob until she could do it without feeling like she was going to retch. When she finally started getting comfortable with what she was doing, she opened her eyes and realized that she was looking up at senpai… and he was looking back at her and smiling.

“It’s obvious to me that you don’t have a lot of experience with this, but that is just one more thing I would like to do with you.” senpai told her. “For now, I am going to tell you about all the other things that I would like to do with you, and I want you to hear me out. If you are willing to accept what I have in mind, I want you to keep sucking my cock. If you stop, that means you don’t like it and we will stop. To be clear, I don’t want you to stop if you think that what I have in mind is painful. I plan to do many things to you that I assure you will be very painful, but like your friend – number 53, I will never allow you to be permanently injured.”

Ko-chan thought about stopping when he told her that there would be a lot of pain. But she was reminded of Yuki, and she was able to do whatever these crazed masters had in mind, so… Ko-chan decided that she could give her best effort for senpai.

“I am going to ask the Masters if you can be put through some of the processes that Yuki has already gone through. They will spray you down with a foam that will destroy all of your body hair below the neck. You will stop eating solid foods and will drink only water. I will start feeding you a nutrient solution that will trigger specific growth in your body. Your breasts may become larger and in time they will begin lactating.” senpai said with a kindly voice as he petted her bobbing head.

Ko-chan kept up the motion and reveled in the feel of his hand on her head and face.

“You will not wear panties any more… at least until we return to college… and possibly not even then. Your attire will be a skirt that is so short, others will be able to see your hairless twat unless you stand perfectly upright. Your blouse will be sheer so that everyone will be able to see when your nipples are hard and, if I am able to accomplish it, your nipples will be hard and your pussy will be wet most of the time. You will wear a collar that has a tag with my name on it.” senpai stopped for a moment when he felt the suction increase and noticed that Ko-chan had taken a deeper bob than she usually did. “So… you like the idea of wearing a slave collar?”

Again, Ko-chan bobbed deeper on senpai’s cock.

“Very well then… perhaps, if you accomplish all that I set out for you by the end of this vacation, I will have you continue to wear a collar after we return to college.” senpai could see the blush spread on her upturned face, but could feel the stronger suction again too.

“By the time we leave here, you will be quite accomplished at taking a cock in your mouth and ass, as well as your pussy. To that end, I will have you practice fellatio and irrumatio every day.” Her response encouraged senpai that she was very receptive to what he had in mind for her. He patted her head in approval and told her, “Since I may be busy with number 53, I will let the other masters and workers here know that they can help you practice at any time that I do not require your services.”

Ko-chan slowed down and almost backed away at that. The idea of senpai taking her by the mouth, pussy, and ass did not disturb her, but… He was talking about letting all the men that she had seen the previous day have at her at any time they pleased… and in any way they liked. The idea was both frightening and re… she was about to think it was repulsive but she could not deny that she was now struggling harder to avoid cumming than she had since his finger had been inside her.

“You are struggling so hard, aren’t you Ko-chan?” senpai could see she was struggling to obey his orders and doing the best she could to avoid cumming. “I’ll go easy on you since this is the first day of your training.”

Ko-chan felt him take her by the wrists and lift her up and away from his cock. She didn’t ask any questions and turned as he guided her until she was standing and bent over at the waist with her arms on the porch railing. She felt his fingers spread her labia wide and jolted when the tip of his cock pushed against her sensitive and wet vagina.

“Now this is important, Ko-chan. I want you to always give your honest reaction when you are being fucked. Do not over-react unnecessarily, but do not try to hold anything in either. You may be embarrassed to show your ahego face to me or to anyone else, but I will have to insist that you show it anyway. Do you understand?”

“Y… yes senpai.” Ko-chan quailed.

“Will it be difficult for you, Ko-chan? Will it be hard to let go and show your honest reactions when there are other people around and watching you?” senpai asked.

“Yes.” Ko-chan squeaked.

“I thought as much, but I will expect nothing less from you.” senpai said as he buried the entirety of his cock inside her with a single thrust.

“Aaaaaaiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!” Ko-chan screamed from the pain and the sensation of being pried apart from the inside. But this cock had been inside her before and it didn’t take long for the pain to become an insane pleasure that rocked her body as she leaned on the porch railing for support. She knew that, with his cock inside her now, there would be no way she would be able to hold back. She wanted the orgasm so badly but wished that she had the skill to be able to hold out until senpai had given his permission.

“Ko-chan, it’s okay for you to cum now. And remember not to hold back.” senpai said as he pulled her up into a standing position, turned her head and kissed her as his cock began to stroke in and out of the stuffed girl.

Ko-chan was able to return senpai’s kiss for only a few seconds before the pleasure became too much. In very short order, she screamed, orgasmed, and passed out. Senpai was prepared and caught her when her legs gave out.

* * *

After getting some breakfast, senpai and Ko-chan went to check on Yuki. Expecting her to still be in the barn, they almost walked past her when Ko-chan noticed that she was strapped to one of the examination frames in the courtyard.

Her arms and legs were bound so that the master seated between her spread legs would have complete access to her anus and vagina. Already, there was a catheter tube running into her urethra and a bulge could be seen on her tummy as if she were several months pregnant.

“What are they doing to her?” Ko-chan asked in a whisper.

“They filled her bladder with a saline balloon to force her womb into line with her pussy. Now it looks like they plan to give her an inspection.” Senpai said quietly.

“Ah! I see your senpai has arrived, number 53. Good timing.” the older master wearing the round rimmed glasses said when he noticed their approach. He had two fingers deep inside Yuki’s pussy and seemed to be feeling around inside her as he spoke, “It appears that your senpai did an outstanding job of slowly stretching out your cervix and uterus.”

“Unhhh!” Yuki jerked and cried out in pain at the intrusion of Master’s fingertip into her cervix. Even though she had been opened up to five centimeters by senpai’s patient efforts, it was still painful when something initially penetrated such a sensitive place.

“Now now, I know that you can take much more than that.” the Master chuckled as he reached for a dilator from the silver tray next to him. Without any warning, he pushed the highly polished tool deep into her and guided it to the entrance to her womb with his fingers.

Yuki screamed when the metal sound penetrated her cervix and pushed deep into her womb.

“That was a five and a half centimeter dilator. I know it is a bit larger than what you have been trained for, but it can’t be helped. We need to get you up to seven and a half centimeters before tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? Why the rush? I took a lot longer than one day just to get her to accept a tenth of a centimeter increase when I was training her.” senpai asked.

“Yes you did, but your goal was to stretch her out gradually and as comfortably as possible in the time that you had.” the older master with the square rimmed glasses replied.

 _Comfortably? How the hell was going through every day and night with an ever thicker metal rod shoved through my cervix supposed to be comfortable?_ Yuki wondered while she listened to the conversation while trying to accommodate this larger probe now inside her.

“Is this for the ceremony?” senpai was confused. He had thought that number 53’s ceremony would be today. _But if they’re trying to get this accomplished for tomorrow, does that mean that she was somehow judged to be unacceptable?_

“We need to move her ceremony to tomorrow because of number 32.” square rims said.

“Number 32 and her husband arrived early this morning and it happens that her timing is more critical than number 53’s.” round rims explained as he pulled the probe out, set it aside, and picked up another one. “That is fortunate because it gives us one more day to properly prepare number 53. I am now inserting the six centimeter dilator.”

Every muscle in Yuki’s body locked up and she screamed loud and long as the probe pushed through her abused cervix and into her womb. Ko-chan was terrified at the level of pain that her friend seemed to be going through but also enthralled that she was conquering it. Her mouth wasn’t gagged and yet she wasn’t begging for them to stop or begging to quit the horrible torture. Ko-chan was snapped out of her stunned gaze when she heard one of the masters calling to her.

“Assistant, come over here.” Square rim was calling to her. “Do you see how her mental state is changing?” the master asked.

“Yes… she’s starting to look delirious.” Ko-chan replied after seeing that her friend didn’t look quite as aware after the scream as she had before.

“Indeed.” Square rim instructed her, “Whenever you see number 53 looking like she is slipping away like that, I want you to use this.” the Master handed her one of the dildo syringes and pointed at a tank of reddish looking syrup. “Fill this syringe to a half liter of the red solution and give it to her.”

“So, I give it to her now?” Ko-chan asked to be sure.

“Yes.” he nodded, “You do this and I will grade your technique.”

“Okay.” Ko-chan plunged the head of the syringe into the red solution and pulled back on the plunger. It was almost impossible to get anything in the syringe that way and she looked up to the Master for him to explain whatever trick they used.

“Since the serum is so thick, it is easier to pull the plunger out and fill it with the ladle.” the Master suggested.

Ko-chan ejected what little she had been able to pull into the syringe and then pulled the plunger out as the Master had suggested. The ladle was the right size and she was able to fill the syringe with a single scoop. Then, remembering what she had seen before, she prepared Yuki to receive her dose of… whatever this was.

First, she adjusted the headrest on the frame so that Yuki’s head fell back. Then she put the ring gag in Yuki’s mouth and locked it in place. Finally, the long but not terribly thick penis-like tip of the syringe was sprayed with a lubricant. Ko-chan was now ready to plunge it into her friend’s mouth and down her throat. She gave a last look at the master who only nodded for her to continue.

For a moment, she thought about telling her friend that she was about to plunge the horrible thing deep into her throat, but Yuki was so out-of-it now that it was doubtful that she would understand the words. Instead, Ko-chan watched her friend’s breathing and when it looked like she had a good lung full of air, she pushed hard. The syringe slid deep into her friend’s throat until it was all the way in, then Ko-chan pushed on the plunger to fill Yuki’s gut with the serum.

Yuki felt as if someone had smacked her in the head and cleared away all the cobwebs. Instead of the delirious half-sleep she had been sliding into, she was suddenly back to full awareness and could feel not only the pain of the invader in her cervix, but also the thick feeding probe that was plunged down her throat, and her belly swelling with whatever was being injected into her. In the position she was in, Yuki could not see the face of whoever it was that was pushing the serum down her throat, but she could see the smooth firm legs and up under the very short skirt to the trimmed pussy. She knew that pussy and knew that it was her friend that was working the syringe even before she heard her voice.

“Will this stuff put her to sleep or alleviate the pain?” Ko-chan asked hopefully.

“No, not quite.” round-rim chuckled, “In fact, it’s supposed to do the opposite.”

“WHAT?” Ko-chan gaped, but still kept pushing on the plunger as she had been told.

“That is the basic nutrient formula with some stimulants to keep her awake and alert, and other additives to enhance the signals that her nervous system is sending to her brain.” square-rim expounded.

“But… why?” Ko-chan had finished pumping the half liter of serum into her friend’s belly and now started pulling the long cock-like syringe out of Yuki’s throat.

“There are several reasons but the most important is that – she wants us to do this to her.” round-rim said.

“Huh?” Ko-chan couldn’t believe that response. _How could Yuki want all of this pain? Surely this is just some kind of contrived answer to help them justify their cruelty._

“Number 53 came to us for a very deep and thorough experience.” square-rim replied, “As did all the girls who have come here. To give them a sedative so they could sleep through the experience would be robbing them of exactly what they are craving deep in their soul.”

Yuki heard the conversation going on around her but she wasn’t listening any more. She still had a good view under her friend’s short skirt and had noticed something. Ko-chan’s pussy was swollen and there was a little cum dripping out of her and running down to her thigh. _So, senpai had sex with you again. Even though I knew him first and he had done all these things to me, it is you that gets to have sex with him and I still haven’t been fucked_ _by him or anyone else_ _._ The feeling of unfairness surged in Yuki and tears came to her eyes in that moment.

“I want to be fucked! I want to be fucked so bad! Why can’t I be fucked? Why is senpai fucking Ko-chan whenever he likes and he won’t fuck me? Why? Why…” the tears rained down from her eyes as she screamed out her frustration.

Square-rim moved next to Yuki’s head but stopped Ko-chan from moving away from where she was standing practically over her friend’s face. He also waved the girl’s senpai over and had him move up behind Ko-chan.

“Number 53, would you like for your senpai to fuck you right now?” the old master asked.

“Yes!” Yuki answered immediately.

“You were under the impression that you would be fucked as soon as you came back to the farm weren’t you?” square-rim asked the bound girl.

“Yes, Master.” Yuki replied.

“I’m terribly sorry about that, but in our original plans, you wouldn't be getting fucked until the last two weeks of the summer break. So, waiting one more day isn’t so bad is it?” square-rim asked.

“Ah!” Yuki knew that the last two weeks of summer break was a month away. _There’s no way… I could never last! I’m sure I would go insane._

“Unfortunately, it is vitally important that you do not have sex until your ceremony tomorrow, but I can offer you this.” square-rim then turned to Ko-chan and senpai and instructed them, “Assistant, lean over number 53 so that your pussy is just over her face. Now, if you would…”

The old Master gestured to senpai and he obeyed. He took down his pants to reveal his semi-hard cock and pushed it against Ko-chan’s pussy. He rubbed the crown of his penis and several centimeters over her blood engorged pussy lips and sensitive raw vagina. Feeling the heat coming from between her legs was having the expected result and he was soon very hard.

“Now, number 53…” the old Master told her while she watched her senpai’s cock getting thicker and longer against her friend’s pink pussy lips, “this is the cock that you so desperately want to fuck you, isn’t it?”

“Yes Master!” she gasped.

“Do you see how thick and long it is?” square-rim pointed out.

“Yes, Master.” she said in awe.

“You cannot have this cock yet. In time you will. But for now, the best I can offer you is to let you watch this cock fuck the pussy of your friend right over your face.” square-rim offered.

Yuki screamed as she watched senpai’s cock thrust into Ko-chan’s pinkness and disappear into her depths. Part of the scream was from the anguish of only being able to watch and not feel the cock of her beloved senpai. But the other reason was that round-rim had just plunged the next dilator into her poor abused cervix.

“She is now taking the six and a half centimeter dilator.” round-rim announced, “Congratulations number 53, you only have one centimeter left to go!”

* * *

Later that day, Yuki was in her stall with a seven and a half centimeter thick dilator embedded in her cervix when it was time for number 32 to get set up for her ceremony. She was thoroughly bound so that she couldn’t interfere with the dilator in her pussy or the milking probes attached to her nipples. The ring gag was back in her mouth and the feeding probe was currently at idle just inside her mouth. A few minutes ago it had pushed down her throat to fill her belly with the first dose of the special serum that she would be fed several times through the night. She had been in this position before… well everything except for the cervical dilator. The previous year when she had come here for a deeper and richer experience as a livestock animal, she had been taken to the point where she couldn’t distinguish between hours and days. The blindfold stayed on the entire time and the only break she had was to be briefly released from her milking stall to get a bit of exercise, then hung by her wrists while her whole body was whipped, a washing, and then back to the stalls. Not once had anyone spoken to her or even spoken in her presence. She was moved by a tug on the leash or a slap on the ass, and everything was done to her without her input or assistance. By the time her summer vacation was over, it felt strange to hear people talking to her.

Yuki remembered the day that she had been released and how strange it felt. There was a crushing feeling that she had to remember how to take responsibility for herself again and there was a good part of her that would have been willing to throw all of the real world away and crawl back into her stall. When she talked to her master about it, he told her about another girl that was there getting the same treatment. She had already been there for seven months and had signed a two year contract. Yuki could only imagine how it must feel to come back to the real world after being treated like livestock for that long. Part of her wanted to be there when they finally brought that girl out. To see her reaction to something as simple as someone talking to her, or wearing clothes again… Yuki knew that the real reason that she wanted to see what that was like was because she had wanted to do it too. Right after coming out of her own immersive experience she would have signed a longer contract if they had let her. Even now, she knew a part of her would sign if it was offered.

But she was doing something else now. Some master plan that included a ceremony and a lot of prep work to get her body ready for… whatever it was. She had been following the rules for this little project for over four months now and she still didn’t know what they really had in store for her. But, she was confident in her safety. If nothing else, this place and these people had proven themselves more than trustworthy.

“Hey, which one is number 53?” a voice came from behind her. Yuki didn’t know exactly which man it was but she recognized it as one of the workers.

“This one here. The one that has a big ‘53’ on her ass, you moron.” another worker replied. “What do you wanna know about number 53?”

“She’s the one that’s makin so much milk, right? I heard she might break some kinda record.”

“Maybe. You into that?”

“Well… yeah! I mean… think of all the things she’s let them do to her body to get so much milk outa them titties. That’s pretty hot!”

“I guess. Me… I just wanna fuck em. All four of em have some damn fine pussy.”

“You’ve fucked all four of em?”

“Yep, at one time or another.”

“I’ll bet this order not to fuck their pussies is drivin you nuts.”

“Damn straight it is! But we can fuck number 32 after tonight and we can fuck number 53 after tomorrow. The other two get turned lose a week after that.” he sounded almost dreamy as he talked about how soon it would be until they could start fucking the livestock girls.

“Don’t you worry about… if they don’t like it?”

“Oh hell no. These are livestock girls. They don’t get a say. But even if they did, I’m pretty sure they’d say _yes_.”

“Oh? What makes you so sure of that?”

“Here, check this out.”

Yuki heard the two men getting close to her. She was getting excited that she might get some attention when she felt a hand on her thigh. The thigh ran up to her spread legs while the worker talked.

“You see how swollen them pussy lips are?”

“Yeah!”

“Now watch when I run my finger just a little bit inside her.”

“Wow!”

“You see how juicy she is? I’m tellin ya, this girl is ready to fuck. According to what the masters said about their training, she’s been wearin a chastity belt for several months so it’s been a long time she she got herself good and laid. And for a hot thing like number 53, it must be torture for her.”

“No kiddin?”

“Yep. I’ll bet right now she would want to fuck a room full of men just as much as a room full of men would want to fuck her.”

“Damn! Now you got me anticipatin a couple of days from now!”

“That’s the spirit!”

“So, what are we doin in here now?”

“They got number 32 out there for the ceremony so we have to put these headphone things on the livestock in here.”

“What for? If she’s out there, what does it matter to these three?”

“The Masters say they don’t want any of the other livestock scared by anything they might hear.”

“Anything they might hear?

“Yeah, accordin to them, that ceremony will make the livestock girl do a powerful lot of screamin.”

“Oh damn. Well, lets get these things on their heads and get out there so we can watch the show!”

“Now you’re talkin.”

Yuki felt a headset close over her ears and get strapped in place. A gentle melody was playing and she could no longer hear anything other than the music.

_...that ceremony will make the livestock girl do a powerful lot of screamin._

The words kept rolling around in Yuki’s mind until she finally fell asleep. When she woke up some time later, she felt the probe pushing into her throat to give her another dose of the nutrient gel, and the headphones were still on her head playing lullaby music. The machines were once again sucking the accumulated milk from her breasts. She wondered if number 32 was still going through her ceremony or if they had just forgotten to remove the headsets.

 _My ceremony will be tomorrow… then everyone will be able to fuck me again!_ Yuki thought back to what the two workers were saying and at least that was good news to her. She thought back on the part where he was talking about a room full of men fucking her and her pussy got wet again just from the thought of it. _I know I’m scared of whatever this ceremony is, but if I need to do this so I can be fucked again, then so be it! I just wish… I just wish they would hurry up!_

 

 


	6. First Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the Ceremony has finally come! Ko-chan and Yuki go through their final preparations and trials.

**Through the Sliding Doors**

**Yuki, also known as Number 53, continues to remember the amazing events of the Summer of 1989…**

* * *

Ko-chan awoke to the pleasurable feeling of a hard cock thrusting deep into her pussy from behind. She was going to turn her head to look up at her Senpai, but she saw him seated at the small table next to the bed when she opened her eyes. With a start, she realized that someone else had their cock in her most private of places. She started to turn to see who the trespasser was, but her Senpai noticed she was awake and stopped her.

“Ko-chan! Look only at me.” he said firmly as he stirred his coffee and watched her being fucked by another man.

She said nothing, but looked at him with beseeching eyes.

“You told me yesterday that you wanted to be trained like Number 53. Well, that training begins now. The man that is taking his pleasure with your body is doing so because I wish it. He will have unprotected sex with you and he will cum deep inside your pussy. To reward him for this, you will give him the best fuck you can. You will use the muscles of your pussy to squeeze out every last drop of his cum and you will move into whatever position will be the most pleasurable for him. Do you understand?”

“Y...yes master.” Ko-chan blushed and started to turn again to see who it was that would be ejaculating their seed into the depths of her unprotected vagina.

“No, Ko-chan. You must keep your eyes on me. It is unnecessary for you to know who is fucking you.” Senpai said as he reached out and held Ko-chan’s face with his hand.

“...” she almost questioned him before she caught herself from doing such a disgraceful thing. She wanted to mention that she could get pregnant if he allowed this to go on the entire time they were here, but she would ask about that another time. Already, she had decided that asking about something as insignificant as her womb getting impregnated by a perfect stranger, was not worth embarrassing him with questions in front of his peers.

Senpai smiled when he saw that she was taking his orders obediently. He took another sip of his coffee as the man grunted and thrust deep into Ko-chan’s body. There was a look of consternation on her face as she felt the man’s cum spurting deep inside her, but to her credit, she did not resist and she kept her eyes on her Senpai. When the man was done, he simply pulled out of her and got up off the bed. He said a word of thanks to Senpai before leaving. She reached for a towel to clean herself, but Senpai again stopped her.

“You are not allowed to clean yourself up today. Do you recall that I told you to use your vaginal muscles to wring every last drop of his cum into your pussy?” he asked.

“Yes master. I… I did my best.” she pleaded.

“I’m sure you did, but we are going to do more training with those vaginal muscles today. Are you ready for this?” he could see the fear but also the excitement in her eyes.

“Yes master.” she said quietly.

“Good. I want you to keep those pussy lips clenched tight while I help you off the bed. If I see anything leaking down your thighs, I will have to punish you. Do you understand?” he asked her.

“Yes master.” Ko-chan swallowed her fear. _Punish me? What does he mean by that? Rather… I don’t even know if I can do it! I’ve never tried to keep the cum inside me. But, I must try…_ She kept her muscles clenched and her legs together as best she could while Senpai helped her to stand. When she was standing beside the bed, her eyes fell on the top of the small table that she couldn’t see before and she spied a cruel looking whip with a thick handle and dozens of long leather tails.

“That’s it. Now spread your legs shoulder width apart for me.” Senpai ordered and reached his hand down between her legs to feel her thighs and pussy lips properly. He tried pushing a finger into her, but she was truly clenching her muscles very tightly down there. “Very good! You are a little bit slick but that could be from the fucking, so I’ll give you a quick little clean up. From now on, if I check you, I do not expect to find any cum leaking down your thighs. Do you understand me, Ko-chan?”

“Yes master!” Ko-chan dared to ask a question now that they were alone, “Master, what if another man fucks me?”

“You will get a brief clean up, but you will be expected to carry his cum inside you after that.” Senpai told her, “The word has gone out this morning that any of the men here can have you if they want you, so I imagine that you will be full of a lot of cum by the end of the day.”

“But…” she started to protest but he put a finger over her mouth.

“I am aware that you will not be able to last the day under these circumstances.” he said with a smile.

Ko-chan made a brief sigh of relief.

“I estimate that I will have to punish you three, or perhaps as many as five times today.” reaching down to the table he picked up the whip and said, “By the end of the day, you will probably be as striped as a tiger.”

Ko-chan trembled, but her vaginal muscles tightened up more than she thought was humanly possible.

* * *

The clothing Senpai had her wear was so revealing, she would almost rather wear nothing at all. The skirt was cut high enough that a seated man could clearly see her neatly shaved and uncovered twat. The blouse was so sheer, no-one would have to wonder if her nipples were hard. They had only to look at them through the translucent material. Around her neck, she wore a thick leather collar that was fastened with a lock. Her wrists were bound to that collar with thin chains to keep her hands above the waist. Senpai carried the cruel looking whip with him and insisted that she accompany him everywhere he went. But his presence didn’t stop curious men that wanted to find out what the _new girl_ was like. Indeed, he encouraged their advances.

The two of them had not made it ten meters out of their bungalow when the second man approached them. He was wearing the coveralls of one of the workers and Senpai seemed to know him. Within five minutes of the man calling out, Ko-chan was bent over a fence railing and looking up into Senpai’s eyes while the worker was earnestly fucking her.

“Whoa, her pussy is really tight!” the worker commented.

“You think so?” Senpai asked.

“Oh yeah! I like a tight pussy so I’m glad I got to her early.” the worker said.

“Why is that?” Senpai asked conversationally as if they were talking about a baseball game or the next day’s weather outlook.

“I heard the other guys talking at breakfast, and everybody wants to try her out. By the end of the day, her pussy is bound to be loose and dripping cum all the way down to her ankles.” the worker said with a chuckle. Then his own comment reminded him to ask a question, “It is okay to cum inside her, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely. In fact, it’s required. I want her pussy filled with cum by the end of the day,” Senpai said.

“You better hang her up by her ankles then. With all the guys that wanna fuck her, she’ll be so loose that the cum will pour down her legs as soon as the guy pulls his dick out.” the worker started pumping faster then and both Ko-chan and Senpai could tell that he would soon be adding his load of cum to what she was already carrying.

After the worker was done and had thanked Senpai, the two of them headed off to get some breakfast.

“Senpai… master, do you think it’s true?” Ko-chan asked nervously.

“That all the men here want to get a chance at your pussy?” Senpai paraphrased her question.

“Yes master.” Ko-chan blushed.

“I’m sure they do, but I doubt they’ll all try to have you today.” Senpai said confidently, “Probably only half of them will try to fuck you today.

* * *

Ko-chan found out that Senpai was serious about beginning her training. When they went to get breakfast, he had a wonderful smelling omelet rice with bacon. But Ko-chan was made to kneel while a worker injected a liter of the clear looking fluid down her throat and into her belly.

Then, while still feeling a little unstable from the liter of serum in her stomach, the worker bent her over the table and fucked her while Senpai finished his breakfast. She was fucked again by one of the masters as they slowly walked across the compound to the bondage frames where workers would cover her whole body with the chemicals that would destroy all of her body hair. This was the first thing that Senpai wanted to do to her that would be relatively permanent. But it was something that wasn’t too difficult to embrace either. Never having to shave her legs again was a serious plus as far as Ko-chan was concerned. She was thinking of the other things he wanted to do with her when she suddenly felt something wet sliding down her thigh.

“Ah!” she cried out as she reflexively tried to cover herself with her hands. Her instincts hadn’t remembered that her wrists were currently chained to her neck and the action gave her neck a solid yank. She would have stumbled to the ground if senpai hadn’t caught her.

“What have we here?” Senpai was still supporting her with one arm around her shoulders, while he raised the other one that was glistening in the wetness that was now covering both of Ko-chan’s thighs.

“Master, I…” she wanted to apologize, but again he put his finger to her lips.

“It’s okay. It was inevitable that you would fail sooner or later. I really thought you had it in you to last longer than this, but perhaps you will get better with practice.”

“Are you going to…” she didn’t finish the sentence but her eyes fell on the many-tailed whip in his hands.

“Yes, of course. I said I would, so now I must.” he said firmly. “Now, I want you to resign yourself to this fate with some decorum. Be a good girl and walk up these steps onto this platform so that I can punish you properly.”

“Master?” she looked terrified.

“You didn’t think that I would be giving you the punishment in private, did you?” he asked her as he compassionately caressed her cheek.

“Senpai… master… I’m too scared. Please help me.” she managed to ask him even though her whole body was now trembling in fear.

“Very well. Since you asked so politely, I will help you.” Senpai took her by the hands and led her up the steps to where two workers were waiting for her.

Senpai watched the workers disconnect the collar and wrist cuffs, and remove her clothes, before binding her ankles and wrists to the frame. All the bondage frames were different and this one was designed to hold a person’s body in the most vulnerable position to receive their punishment. In a very short time, her ankles were secured to the floor of the platform. They were spread with over a meter between them. Her wrists were fastened to a bar that was then raised above her head. Finally, she was blindfolded, but she was not gagged.

“Senpai! Senpai, why am I blindfolded?” Ko-chan started to panic.

“Don’t worry about that. It is for your own protection so that, in the event of an accident, there will be no damage to your eyes.” Senpai told her quietly as he caressed her naked body with the many tails of the whip.

“Ah!” she cried out when she felt the sinister thing on her skin. The leather straps weren’t painful like this, but she knew they would be when he used the menacing thing against her another way.

“Ko-chan,” Senpai whispered into her ear from behind while he reached around to heft her titties and give her nipples little squeezes with his fingers, “Since you are blindfolded, you can’t see how many people have gathered in front of the platform to watch your punishment.”

“Eh?” Ko-chan now realized that she could hear many voices and knew that there was nothing between her exposed body and the eyes of the audience.

“You want them to see your naked body, don’t you?” Senpai suspected as much when he saw how quickly her nipples became erect after being stripped and bound.

“No… I…” Ko-chan automatically denied such an embarrassing accusation, but she couldn’t deny her own building excitement any longer.

“Do not lie to your master.” Senpai whispered into her other ear while his fingers spread the lips of her pussy for all the crowd to see exposed pink inner flesh.

“Yes!” Ko-chan blushed a deep red from being forced to make such an admission.

“Very good,” Senpai said in a calm voice, “Now I will explain the rules. After you feel the sting of the whip, you will cry out – ‘I live to please my master.’ After you say that, I will use the whip on you again, then you will cry out again. In this way we will continue until you stop crying out. So, the number of times you get whipped is entirely up to you.”

Ko-chan gasped a deep breath. There was a little hope in all this after all.

“However, if you stop sooner than I think you should, I will be disappointed with you. The longer you go on, the more you will make me proud and pleased with you.” he could see her body slump in her bindings as the brief hope was dashed. Still, he had to ask the question, “Do you understand?”

“Yes, master.” Ko-chan was now without hope, but she could at least try to impress Senpai with her perseverance. She steeled herself for the first blow as he took a step back and made a couple of practice swings. And then…

Smack!

“Aieeee! I… I live to please my master.” Ko-chan was able to get the words out even though she was writhing in pain from the blow to her right ass cheek.

“Louder, Ko-chan. I want the people in the back to be able to hear you.” Senpai instructed her as he made his second swing.

 _The back?_ Ko-chan was startled and wondered, _How many people are looking at me now?_

Smack!

“Aaaaaaah! I live to please my master!” Ko-chan twisted and writhed in her bindings but there was no escape from the punishment that she had to endure.

“Much better, Ko-chan! You are a most obedient slave.” Senpai complemented her as he began his third swing.

Smack!

“Aaaah! I live to please my master!” Ko-chan cried out despite the tears that were making her blindfold soggy and the pain that seemed to ravage her body like the winds of a typhoon against a young sapling.

In the audience, several of the other masters were gathered to watch the performance. Interestingly, it was Senpai’s performance they were truly there to see. He had been lectured and coached by the best of them, and this was yet another test. In the beginning, he had never expressed any interest in becoming a dominant or embracing this kind of lifestyle. However, his exposure to Yuki and his efforts to meet her needs during her training, had developed in him an interest in this sort of thing. He had been most emphatic when he first discussed getting their training, that he actually got very little pleasure out of this but he could tell when the girls needed something and he wanted to be able to give it to them as safely as possible. Even now, the masters in the audience could tell that he was holding back, afraid to really push his slave to the edge. This would only end in disaster. Her needs and her feelings would be dashed if he couldn’t give her what she needed. Sooner or later she would either give up on herself or give up on him. If either of those things happened, she could find herself with someone who was a true sadist and would care nothing for her safety… or her life.

“She has some pretty strong needs.” Round-rims said.

“You think so too?” Square-rims agreed with a question.

“It’s obvious. Why is he holding back? He’s going to lose her at this rate.” Round-rims said gruffly.

“I think so too.” Square-rims agreed. “He has read her correctly and knows what she needs. I think he just lacks the confidence to press her hard enough.”

“You think so too?” Round-rims agreed with a question.

“Yeah, he cares for her and he’s too worried that he’ll go too far and hurt her. Or that she’ll have enough and run off.” Square-rims said.

“I think so too.” Round-rims agreed. He then made a gesture with his hand and asked, “Shall we?”

“Yes.” Square-rims replied.

Both men held up their right hands in a gesture that could only mean one thing to the masters, workers, and trainees here. _Step up your game, boy!_

Sempai saw the signal and knew what they were telling him. He already knew that he was holding back as well. Despite the confidence and bravado he had been showing Ko-chan, he had been unwilling to go too far with her from the start. His intuition told him that he was reading her correctly and that she was wanting everything he was doing with her… and more. But a part of his mind was screaming that he was mistaken. _She was only putting up with these crazy whims because she had no other options. She had nowhere to go and she latched onto Yuki and me. And now she’s too scared to tell me that I’ve gone too far. And she’s too afraid to leave. T_ _o take advantage of her like this_ _is nothing more than abuse._

_But the masters saw something in her too and they are telling me to stop holding back. They don’t know about her financial problems or her recent failed relationship, but they’ve been doing this kind of thing for a long time and they are very good at it. I… I will trust to their judgment and, if they are wrong… I will beg her forgiveness for what I am about to do._

“All right, Ko-chan. You’ve done well so far, but the warm-up time is over. The rules are the same, so let me hear you cry out!” and with that, he landed the eleventh blow much harder that all the previous ones.

SMACK!

The impact of the leather strips was hard enough to move her body. Clearly, she would have toppled over if she hadn’t been securely bound.

“Aiiieeeeeeeeeee! Ahhhhh! Uhhhhnnnn!” Ko-chan writhed as the pain washed over her and through her. The blow had come close to knocking the wind out of her and the sting of the strips of leather felt like they had stripped off pieces of her flesh. But at a deep level, she knew that Senpai would never allow her to be injured like that. _It is just pain! It is not an injury! I can do this… I can do this for Senpai! Now I must… I must say… the words…_ “I… I live… to please… my master!”

“Good girl.” was all Senpai could manage to say. When he saw her small body move from the power he put into the swing, he was ready to run to her, untie her, and swear he would never hurt her again while holding her in his arms. But then, unbelievably, she said the phrase. The words were broken up, but she said them loudly and clearly. In his shock, he raised the whip and swung again. This time, just as hard as the last.

SMACK!

“Uuuuunnnh! It hurts! It hurts so much!” Ko-chan screamed. She fought back with every bit of her will to avoid saying ‘No!’ or begging him to stop the cruel punishment. She panted for a moment until she could stand without hanging from the ropes on her wrists. Then, before her will crumbled with her resolve, she took a deep breath and screamed, “I LIVE TO PLEASE MY MASTER!”

* * *

Before it was over, she would have thirty-two blows from the wicked whip. Even then, it did not end because of her. With all her strength gone, her body was limply hanging from the ropes that bound her wrists. Through her choked sobs and tears, she was still trying to say her line when he took her in his arms and told her that she had done enough… for the moment.

But her training, like his own, continued. As the day wore on to evening, he continued to offer her to anyone who wanted her. And he dutifully checked her to make sure she was keeping all the men’s accumulated cum inside her pussy where it belonged. By the time night had fallen, she was on the platform for yet another round of punishment. The previous round had not been all that long ago and she was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her pussy tight enough to keep the cum inside.

While the workers were setting her bindings and blindfolding her for fourth performance on the stage, she was wondering to herself. _I guess that guy this morning was right._ _My pussy is_ _already so sore that it hurts with every step._ _Soon,_ _it_ _will be so worn out that I won’t be able to hold anything in. I wonder if my pussy will stay like that? Is it ruined now? Will it always be loose like this? Will Senpai ever want to fuck me again if I have such a loose pussy? Will anyone want me?_ _Am I a ruined woman?_

Senpai also had some worries of his own. There had been a lot more men that had wanted to fuck her than he had expected. Although she hadn’t complained, he could tell from the way she walked and the sounds she made while the men were fucking her, that she was in pain. _Ko-chan, you never had the kind of training that Yuki has been through._ _I know that your pussy is not ready for such use._ _Being fucked by so many men in one day has to be taking it’s toll on your body. When… when will it be enough? When will you finally_ _beg_ _me to stop? Why are you doing this to yourself? Please… please don’t hate me for what I am about to do to you._

“All right, let’s begin.” he said simply and swung the whip at her upper back.

SMACK!

“Uuunnnnnh. I live to please my master!” Ko-chan cried out through her tears. But she wasn’t crying from the pain of the whip. The torment from the demons in her mind were far more cruel than any strip of leather could ever be.

SMACK!

“Aaahhhh. I live to please my master!” The audience in the front several rows could see that her blindfold was already sopping wet and the tears were escaping the saturated cloth and running down her face. _My vagina is all used up. There’s no strength left at all. I’m so useless._

SMACK!

“Uuunnnnnh. I live… to please… my master!” Her shoulders were shaking now, but not from the blows. _I’m useless! I’m so useless. I’m just trash. I’m just going to be…_

SMACK!

“SENPAI! I love you Senpai. I love you… Please… please don’t throw me away!” Ko-chan couldn’t hold back her feelings a moment longer.

The two startled workers moved to untie her but Senpai waved them off. Truly, she hadn’t given the phrase to continue, but Senpai sensed something else was going on with Ko-chan, other than the pain of the punishment and the unexpected confession. He approached her and wrapped her in his arms. She obediently leaned back into his embrace and offered her mouth to him.

“Who is your master?” he asked her quietly.

“You are… Senpai is my master.” she replied instantly. There was no blush to follow the words. She was too physically and mentally exhausted to be concerned about embarrassment or propriety.

“I may not have told you, but I am proud of you. Throughout all the trials I have put you through, you have done well and I am pleased.” he said softly.

“But… I am so worthless. My pussy is so loose that I can’t hold the cum inside me any more. It just runs down my legs after I take a few steps. And soon, I won’t even be able to do that much. It will just cover my thighs as soon as the man takes his cock out of me.” she cried tears of defeat.

“Your pussy is in pain, isn’t it?” he asked her.

“Y… yes. I didn’t want you to know. I’m sorry for troubling you.” she considered that to be yet another failure.

“Ko-chan, do you remember what I told you this morning? I told you that you would not be able to succeed and in the end, I expected to punish you several times today. Do you remember that?” he asked her while he smoothed her hair back from her face.

“Yes.” she sobbed.

“You knew too… that you wouldn't make it through the day, and that you would be receiving several punishments. You knew from the beginning, didn't you?” His question was really more of a statement.

“Yes, master… I knew I would eventually fail you. I’m not good enough...” she said through her sobs until he put his finger to her lips to silence her.

“Listen to me, Ko-chan. I know that I gave you an impossible task. I knew from the beginning that you would fail. I made sure that you knew you would fail too. Do you know why?” he asked the crying girl who was still hanging from the bindings around her wrists.

“Uh… no.” she felt useless and stupid and wanted to look at the wooden platform beneath her feet, but he had grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it to force her face up to where they were looking in each other’s eyes.

“I wanted you to fail at the task I gave you so I could test you on something far more important.” he let go of her hair and was pleased to see that she kept her posture and continued to look up at him.

“Huh?” Ko-chan was confused and now wondered what this whole day had been about.

“I wanted to see what you did… how you reacted when you knew that too much was being expected of you. I wanted to see if you would just give up or beg me to make your task easier. That would tell me that you were not sincere and I would have asked you to leave. But if you tried your best, knowing that you would fail… knowing that you would be punished again and again… it would mean that you were giving me your full commitment. It would mean that you are very, very special. ” he watched her face change from sadness to a tenuous look of joy and hope.

“M… master, are you saying…” she was almost afraid to ask, but she didn’t have to.

“You did well. In fact, you did better than I had expected. I am very pleased with you, Ko-chan.” he told her as he caressed her cheek.

“Master?” she was crying again, but they were no longer tears from any negative emotion. _He is happy with me? He is happy with me! I must let him know how much it means to me to hear him say that. How can I? What can I do for Senpai to let him know…_ An idea came to her mind and she was both fearful and thrilled with what she was contemplating.

“What is it Ko-chan? Is there something you want to tell me?” He could see her struggling with something, but was nonetheless startled when she looked up into his eyes and unexpectedly blurted out the phrase she had been taught.

“I live to please my master!” Ko-chan hoped he was getting the message she was trying to give him.

“Very well, Ko-chan.” Senpai let go and watched the girl struggle back into position with willful determination. After replacing the blindfold over her eyes, he took a few steps back and considered what to do next. From the neck down, her body was already red from all the whippings she had endured throughout the day. But the four strokes that he had just given her had left a few more pronounced stripes on her abused skin. “Let’s see if you have the stamina and the will to last long enough for me to cover your body in a new pattern of stripes.”

SMACK!

“Uuunnnnnh. I LIVE TO PLEASE MY MASTER!”

* * *

Not too far away in the stables, Yuki was also being mercilessly tormented, but in a completely different way. Hours ago she had awoken to the pleasurable sensation of a vibrator being gently, but skillfully used on her clitoris, while something that felt as big as a man’s arm was being pushed deep into her sensitive vagina. It didn’t take long before she felt like she would cum, but at the last moment the vibrator was taken away, the invader was pulled out of her pussy, and a series of painful blows from a paddle were administered to her ass. Her scream from the pain and from the frustration died on the ball gag in her mouth. Having the anticipated orgasm crushed like that was the cruelest torture for someone who hadn’t had a proper fuck in almost a year and was desperately craving the blissful release of orgasm.

But, before she had even stopped screaming, the vibrator was back and she felt the monstrous probe pushing deep into her vagina again. _Yes! Yes! Now they’ll let me cum. It was just a prank but now they will let me taste the sweet oblivion of a powerful orgasm! It’s almost here… I can feel myself floating now! It’s almost…_ “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Once again, the tools of pleasure were pulled away at the last moment and she felt the pleasure quashing impact of the paddle on her ass again. And, once again the tools were back before the pain had finished registering with her addled brain. Again, cruel hands employed the vibrator and the probe to bring her close to a mind breaking climax.

 _No, I wont let it happen this time. I won’t let them do that to me again. I can’t take it again! It will break me completely. I won’t be able to control anything if… but oh gods does this feel good!_ Again, the vibrator was skillfully employed against her clitoris and labia and the probe found her most delicate and sensitive places to drive her towards another blissful frenzy.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! The blows were never hard enough to cause serious pain. The were so light that they brought only the slightest rosy coloration to her skin. But they were of just the right tempo and impact to yank her away from the precipice of an orgasm.

Square-rims watched the process with a smile on his face. He had known Number 53 for several years now and he knew what this would be doing to her. _That girl loves her orgasms._ _Another four of five times like this and she w_ _ill_ _be completely incoherent._ But she was due to get that treatment far more than five or even six more times. This was also an opportunity for the workers and junior masters to show their skills. The test was for them to bring Number 53 to the point of orgasm as quickly as possible, but to deny it at the last possible moment by using the paddle. So far, six of them had proven themselves and there were another fourteen to go.

But this exercise had another benefit. The probe that was being used on Number 53’s pussy would feel to her like it was as big as a log, but it was actually a piece of metal thinner than an ordinary pencil. Indeed, the cervical dilator still embedded inside her was far thicker than this simple tool. The reason it felt so large was that the muscles of her sensitive pussy were contracting and crushing down on it with every penetration and every movement it made inside her. By the time her ceremony was to start, she would be so tight, an ordinary cock would feel like it was ripping her body in half… and she was going to be fucked by no ordinary cock.

* * *

“Good evening Number 53. Are you ready for your ceremony?” square-rims asked as he patted her on her rosy ass cheeks.

Her eyes were only half open. The gag had been removed from her mouth so it now hung open and was slack with drool spilling out onto the ground beneath her. Surprisingly, she nodded her head in confirmation.

“Very good, Number 53! You always manage to amaze me with your perseverance.” Square-rims told her, “Now I need you to look up and take this last feeding before your ceremony begins. But first, I am going to tell you what it is. After you hear me out, you may be scared. But I want you to take it of your own free will regardless of your fear. If you don’t, there are several workers here who will hold you down and force you to take it anyway. So, do your best, okay?”

Yuki nodded her head. Truly, she could barely understand what the master was saying to her, but she knew from experience that it was always better to say _yes_ to a master when they asked you a question.

“This cylinder is full of the red serum. It will make your mind sharp again and you will be fully conscious for the ceremony. But it is also loaded with the chemicals that will make your body much more sensitive. And, of course, it also contains the agent that will prevent you from doing something as cowardly as passing out. So, are you ready?” Square-rims asked even as he waved the attractive young assistant over.

Ko-chan already had the loaded penis syringe in her hands and was waiting as she had been directed. Along with Senpai, she had watched a line of a dozen men torture her dear friend by taking her almost to climax and then denying her at the last minute by spanking her bottom until it seemed to be glowing red.

“Please don’t hate me for doing this to you.” Ko-chan whispered as she put the tip of the penis shaped probe into her friend’s mouth. Lifting the thing up, she pushed down until the entirety of the probe was buried in Yuki’s mouth and throat. Then, she pushed down hard on the plunger.

It didn’t take long to see a reaction in Yuki. Her body jolted as the medicines quickly took affect inside her tortured body. It wasn’t just new sensations that this stuff would accentuate. Her ass suddenly felt as if she were sitting on a bed of hot coals and her sopping wet pussy ached in pain from the abuses of the dilator, the vibrator, and the probe. She started to struggle but the workers were ready for that. They seized her by the arms and legs and held her in place while Ko-chan leaned into the plunger to get her part of this ceremony over with as quickly as possible.

A blindfold wasn’t part of the ordeal that had been arranged for her ceremony, so Yuki could clearly see that it was her friend that was injecting this feindish gel into her belly. But she could also see her friend’s skin, and it alarmed her. Ko-chan wasn’t wearing any clothes and her breasts and torso were red and she was covered in stripes. Yuki knew that she had been whipped for a moment, she wondered if Senpai had lost his mind. She had only come along to be his assistant. Unable to speak with the feeding probe in her mouth, she looked up into her friend’s eyes and wondered, _What on earth has he been doing to you, Ko-chan?_

“Ah, I see you’ve come around Number 53.” Square-rims said from nearby her head. “It might interest you to know that it only takes a hundred milliliters of this formula to give you the full effects of everything that I described. Any more than that amount will only make you more sensitive. For example, if we were to give you five hundred milliliters, you would be so sensitive that everything would be extremes to you. The slightest touch would feel like intense pain… or intense pleasure. There would be no middle ground at all.”

Yuki still couldn’t talk, but she could hear every word the familiar master was telling her. Her eyes opened wide and she felt a chill run through her body at the thought of what something like that could do to her. The brief, unpleasant sensation of the milking machine when the suction first turned on… would that change into a feeling like her tits were being ripped off of her chest? She didn’t want to find out.

“We hadn’t originally planned on giving you more than two hundred milliliters, and only once have we ever given someone as much as five hundred milliliters. But, since the publishing company is here to record your ceremony, we decided try something new. By the time your friend Ko-chan is finished with her task, she will have pumped a full liter of the formula into you.”

 _WHAT?_ Yuki wanted to scream.

“I know that might seem a little irresponsible, but it is a risk we are willing to take. And, ordinarily we would need to tell you about this in advance, and get your consent before subjecting your body to such harsh treatment. But, since you are only livestock now, we only had to get your master’s approval.” Square-rims smiled and patted her on her firm breast.

Yuki would have screamed if her mouth had been clear, but Ko-chan was busy injecting another load of the red gel into her stomach. It was obviously taking effect on her already. The little pat on her breast had felt like she had been punched hard in the chest.

“He’s getting ahead of himself telling you that.” Round-rims grumbled, “But you’ve probably figured out that much already. Tonight’s ceremony is all about you giving yourself to the man who will be your permanent master. As long as you are able to give yourself to him, an unbreakable bond will be made. He will own you forever. Even if you were to fall in love and get married, he would still be your master and you will be required to respond to him whenever he call on you. Isn’t that exciting, Number 53?”

“Yes!” Yuki could answer now. Ko-chan had finished pumping the last of the serum down the dildo shaped syringe and into Yuki’s throat. And now, Yuki could talk again. She had been hoping that this would be the nature of the ceremony and she was thrilled to hear it from master Round-rims. Excitedly, she asked the older man, “Will… will it be you, master?”

“I’m afraid not, Number 53. I’m needed here too much, and eventually… you will be returning to the city to finish your studies.” Round-rims told her.

“But…” she turned to Square-rims but he was nodding his head.

“Some slaves don’t know their masters until they meet them at the ceremony. Sometimes a slave will meet her master and discover that it is someone she already knows. It sounds like you are the type that likes to know her master.”

“Yes… I would prefer that.” Yuki knew she was in no position to demand, or even to ask. But she could at least confirm the master’s comment.

“Now then, let’s get you set up to meet your master, shall we?” Round-rims said as he opened the door to the barn and led Yuki out into the evening air.

A platform had been set up in the middle of the yard and on it was a sturdy wooden table with thick padding and a multitude of straps hanging from all it’s sides. Surrounding the table were six of the workers. They were patiently waiting for her, and she knew they would be securely binding her to the table when she got there. Around the platform were dozens of spectators. They weren’t all here just to watch though. She could see that several of the people in the crowd had cameras and that reminded her of master’s comment about the publishing company being here.

“Are you scared, Number 53?” Round-rims asked her while she took in the sight of the place where her ceremony would finally take place.

“Y… yes.” Yuki looked around but didn’t see Sempai or Ko-chan anywhere. She had hoped that they would be with her when this moment came. She had been dreaming of this moment for so long. Anticipating it and craving it. She would finally be fucked again and then the floodgates would open. Her enforced celibacy would be at an end and she could be fucked by anyone again. Every master, every worker, every visitor could thrust into her and fill her hungry pussy. On top of that, she would be getting a true master. A master who would own her like a piece of property… like an animal… like livestock. She shuddered with thought of her dream suddenly attaining such permanency.

_But what will he be like? This new master… Will he be sadistic and hurt me brutally for his pleasure? Will he be uncaring and rarely ever call upon me to fulfill my duties as his obedient slave? Or will he look after me and take care of me like Senpai? And about Senpai… How will he feel when another man owns me? Will he still like me at all? Will he still care for me at the school? Oh no! If all of my training is over and this is what he has been preparing me for… will we still be together? No! I don’t want that to happen! I still want him near me. I don’t want him to leave me. I… I…_

“I love Senpai.” Yuki said aloud and was suddenly overcome with the acknowledgement of her words. Knowing that he was only there to prepare her for her ordeal, she had tried to keep a distance between them. Over the weeks and as they became more familiar and even more intimate with each other, that distance had shrunk. But she still insisted to herself that there was still some distance there. The fires in her heart had been burning for some time now, but she had stubbornly clung to the belief that, even if it was only a minute measurement… there was still some distance between them. But the walls were falling down now. Her defenses were stripped bare and the time of denial was over.

“Yes, Number 53. Many of us have know that for quite a while.” Round-rims chuckled.

“It is a pity that you are only coming to that realization now.” Square-rims said with a lopsided smile.

“Eh?” Yuki blushed. She hadn’t realized that her confession had been spoken aloud.

“Perhaps there is still something that can be done though.” Round-rims said hopefully. “Remember that you can still fall in love with anyone you wish – no matter who your master is.”

“Your real test will be of your own courage.” Square-rims said, “Will you be able to tell him of your feelings, Number 53?”

“Y...yes!” Yuki said firmly. She felt the determination rising within her like a growing thunderstorm.

“Well said Number 53, but for now… it’s time for your ceremony to begin.” Round-rims gestured to the steps in front of her.

Yuki looked up the short set of steps at the well lit platform and thought briefly about all that awaited her up there. She would be seen and even recorded by many people. Workers would tie her down to the table. She would be fucked in front of all these spectators by the man who would then own her as if she were an animal. A normal person would be scared to death of all that awaited her, but Yuki never had a normal outlook – even from the beginning. She had sought out such treatment in her freshman year and had pursued it ever since. The masters here had taken her desires and cravings and had helped her to explore all the possibilities that awaited a pervert like her. She had not been honed to the point that there was no fear or trepidation at all. But it was simply not enough to overwhelm the exhilaration and passion that were now raging in her soul.

The well lit stage beckoned. Excruciating pain and intense pleasure awaited her. She would be on display while she gave herself away. Fear of what she was about to commit to… what she was about to let them do to her body… suddenly redoubled. A last ditch effort to get her to run from this terrifying place. It was close, but it still wasn’t enough.

With an eager smile on her lips, Yuki nervously placed her foot on the first step.


	7. The Ceremony

**Through the Sliding Doors**

**Yuki, also known as Number 53, continues to remember the amazing events of the Summer of 1989…**

* * *

With an eager smile on her lips, Yuki nervously placed her foot on the first step. Despite the number of people here to see her performance, it was eerily quiet and she could hear the creak of the wood under each footfall as she ascended the stairs to the waiting platform.

No one spoke. There was not even a cough or a sneeze as she deliberately walked over to the padded table and raised her arms for the workers to take her. There was a light breeze and birds flew overhead as the workers laid her back against the frame and bound her into an extremely vulnerable positions with dozens of thick leather straps.

Facing the audience, her legs were spread wide and her back was arched so that her attention was focused on her denuded pussy. It was apparent that she would not be blindfolded this time. The Masters wanted her to clearly see the cock as it violated her as well as the man who would be possessing her. A ball gag was placed in front of her face and she opened her mouth to receive it. As soon as it was in place, she saw a wondrous sight.

Senpai had come up the short stairs and was walking across the platform toward her. Yuki was thrilled beyond measure just to see him. She was glad that he would be with her while she would be going through her ordeal. She had hoped that both he and Ko-chan would be with her when she gave herself away to her new master. They had both been so supportive an helpful in getting her to this point, Yuki found that their presence gave her the courage she needed to carry on. But, so far she only saw senpai. She was starting to wonder if Ko-chan might also show up when she heard senpai’s voice.

“Hello number 53. I got a bit of a surprise a few minutes ago. It… gave me a lot to think about.” Senpai explained, “You see, I was only taking part in any of this… as research for my sociology studies in alternative lifestyles and subcultures. I hadn’t planned on continuing in this sort of thing myself… even if I have enjoyed my time with you.”

“Hnnnnn?” _What!?!?! Is this senpai's way of saying goodbye? What’s going on? He’s not leaving, is he? I never got a chance to tell him… that I love him!_ Yuki desperately wished that the gag was not in her mouth now.

“I really have enjoyed the time I had with you too. I mean that sincerely… I wanted you to know that. And Ko-chan too. When you brought your friend into this, I had no idea that it would go as far as it did. But… you have both become very special to me. Maybe even… too special. That’s why I was thinking that I would leave as soon as your big ceremony started. I just don't want to see you being given to someone else.” Senpai told her.

“NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!” Yuki screamed through her gag ans struggled against her bindings.

“But… The Masters gave me another option. They want me to join them… join this… alternative lifestyle. I wasn't interested at first. After all, this was all just research for a thesis for me. But they sweetened the deal. They offered me something I just couldn't walk away from. In fact, they said that I could have… you.”

“HNN?” Yuki cried out. Behind the gag, her mind was racing with questions she couldn't ask. _Senpai, what are you saying. What did they mean by that?_ _What does it mean that_ _'you can have me'?_ _What are you going to do?_

“I know that you have been given the red serum that will keep you from going into shock. You'll stay conscious and the chemicals in the serum will affect all of your senses so that everything will be accentuated. Pleasurable things will be sublime and pain will be excruciating. You know this too, don't you?” senpai asked her.

Yuki was still gagged with the ball gag in her mouth but she nodded her head to let him know that she was aware.

“More than just knowing it… you are doing this willingly, aren't you?” he asked her while he ran his fingers through her hair.

She started to nod again, but the feel of his fingertips across her scalp became electrifying and her whole body tensed. _Ohmygod! If my body reacts like this just from a gentle caress, what the hell is going to happen to me when…_

“Did you also know that for the past several hours they have been using a dildo on you that is smaller than a pencil? It probably felt huge, but it was actually smaller than your own fingers. They did that to get your pussy to contract as tightly as possible. Can you guess why?”

Yuki's eyes opened wide when she thought about it. If her pussy was that tight now, any cock at all would feel like it was tearing her apart.

“Now, I know you saw this the other day when I was fucking your friend Ko-chan's pussy right over your face, but I want you to get a good look at it now.” senpai said as he dropped his pants and stepped out of them. His cock was semi-erect and was already well over twenty centimeters long. But the length wasn't what he was worried about. With the small-dildo treatment that they had been giving her, it wouldn't be his length that would cause her the most agony.

Yuki's eyes opened wide and she stared at the monster that was as big around as a beer can.

“So, the deal is… if you can take this. If you can handle being fucked by this cock after all that has been done to you… you will be mine. You will belong to me for the rest of your life.” senpai told her while she stared at the huge cock hanging between his legs. He could see the anticipation and the longing in her eyes, so he decided not to sugar-coat what would happen to her, “When you are mine, it will be completely up to me to decide what that means to you. You will be my fuck-toy, my sex-puppet, my slave. You will do anything and everything I tell you to do. Do you really want that?”

Yuki's eyes snapped up to his face and she avidly nodded her head.

“I want to hear you say it.” senpai gestured and the workers removed the ball gag from Yuki's mouth. He was fascinated and repulsed at the idea that she would be so willing to throw away her liberty so easily. He wondered if she would still agree to something so abominable if she had to say it out loud.

“Yes senpai!” Yuki said as soon as the gag was away from her lips.

“Like a car, or a television, or any other possession… you will be mine.” he said again as he stepped a little closer to her. He wanted to make sure she understood just what she was sacrificing. But the darker part of him wanted her to give it up, and he wanted to see it… to see an intelligent and educated person make the conscious decision to forfeit their liberty for the sake of their lust.

“Yes senpai, I want to be yours!” Yuki already liked the idea of being senpai's slave. Having the opportunity to shout it in front of all these people was both humiliating and thrilling. At the same time, she saw his cock was now rigid enough that it was no longer hanging between his legs and was starting to rise into the air despite it's forbidding dimensions.

“You will belong to me for the rest of your life.” he warned her. He wondered how far she would take this… how far would she go? It was horrifying to see someone willing casting aside their future for… for what? Lust? Or is there something of more meaning to her that he hadn't figured out? In any event, the lustful part of his own mind rejoiced with each of the tests that she passed and wanted to push her farther to see just how far he could go with her. He knew it was dangerous to do so and at any moment she might decide that he had gone too far. Perhaps this had been the question that would stop her…

“Yes! I will be senpai's for life!” Yuki noticed that senpai's cock seemed to be getting even larger and twitched a little when she made her declarations. Just the sight of that massive cock had her desperate pussy drooling in anticipation. She knew it would be thrusting into her soon and she was both ecstatic that she was finally going to be fucked, and terrified of what it would feel like after all the preparations that had been made with her body.

“Will you be my fuck toy, to do with as I please? To use you in any way I wish?” he asked. He moved closer to her so that his cock settled against her swollen and wet pussy lips. It bobbed up in the air once when it made contact and he could feel the heat coming from her agitated sex. Then it slapped down again into the hot, wet crevasse between the eager lips of her outer labia.

“Yes senpai! I want to be your fuck toy! Please senpai! Please fuck me now!” Her hips were uncontrollably pushing against the restraining straps that were designed to prevent her escape. But far from trying to get away from the monster now covering itself with moisture from long slow thrusts through the wetness of her pussy lips, she was trying to rise up to it and capture the beast so that she could feel the pain and pleasure of it penetrating the pussy, the cervix, and the womb that had been lovingly prepared for it.

He was a bit surprised when the head of his cock suddenly dipped a little lower and thrust just inside her eager and tight pussy. He hadn't intended to enter her just yet, but with all her squirming…

“EEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Yuki shrieked as a million hyper-sensitive nerves transmitted a torrent of conflicting signals to her suddenly overloaded brain. It hadn't been hidden from her, in fact she was bound such that she was looking at her pussy at the exact moment when the huge head of her senpai's cock pushed between her sloppy wet pussy lips and entered the hot pink world of her moist depths. Vast numbers of nerve endings sent urgent messages to her brain of a horrible shrieking pain that was ripping her poor body apart. That part of her wanted to kick him away and make the hurting stop. But there was also an incredible sensation of pleasure and the joy of knowing that her long dry spell of chastity was finally at an end.

“Does it hurt?” senpai asked. He tried to sound gruff and uncaring, but his feelings were in turmoil. He wanted desperately to stop now and see to her pain. And yet, a growling and howling demon inside him wanted nothing less than to pound his rock hard cock deep into her defenseless pussy as hard and as fast as possible. For the moment, his saner side was in control. But it was an internal battle he was rapidly losing.

“Yes senpai! You're ripping me in half!” Yuki screamed.

“Yes…” he was about to agree that this was too much. Her whole body was straining mightily against the bonds that held her in place, but the struggle was futile. The restraints were unyielding and there was nothing she could do but accept whatever abuse he decided to give her. But seeing her twist and cry out against such horrific agony had given him doubts about the ceremony. Perhaps this was too much. What if they had used too much red serum in her preparations and this could only cause an insanely unrelenting pain that would inevitably break her mind? He could… put a stop to this.

But he felt something else through the head of his cock. Her pussy was convulsing in pleasure around what little of his cock he had pushed into her. And in the midst of her struggles, he heard her moan. It was, as far as he could tell, a moan of pleasure.

He paused.

Just a short pause was all it took for him to reconsider abandoning the ceremony to help her. The carnivore part of his mind was taking over and he started to rationalize what was about to happen to the girl he had treated so lovingly and tenderly for the last several months. _This is something she wants. If I stop now, it won't be helping her. She would probably hate me for it… probably. I must know! I must do something so that I know… what I should do._

“Number 53, look at me.” he told her firmly.

“Unh!” she grunted with the effort as she lifted her gaze up to his unflinching eyes as instructed. She was able to keep her eyes on him, but just barely. The impulses of pain and pleasure were tearing at her wildly with just the head of his cock inside her. She wanted to throw back her head and scream. She wanted to tell him to take the painful instrument of torture out of her. She wanted to tell him to fuck her for all she was worth. But she could only make choking and gasping noises.

“I'm going to shove my cock all the way into your depths in a single shove. You can see my cock and you know how long my cock is. I remember that you have a short cunt. But that's why your cervix has been opened up, isn't it? All of that pain that you went through – to open up your cervix, was so I can fuck you all the way down to my balls and bury my cock in your womb.” He tried to scare her and was a bit shocked at her reaction.

“Yes!” she screamed. The idea of having senpai's cock in her womb thrilled and excited her. “Do it! Fuck my womb! Fuck me crazy and make me yours!”

“Mine…” he thought about her words for only a moment before he followed through on his threat. Then his cock did indeed slam into her depths. He got held up by the tightness of her cervix for a moment, but he was able to power his way through it by grabbing hold of her waist and pushing firmly against the preconditioned muscle. Just as it had in all their trainings, her cervix eventually dilated to allow the invader into her most precious place.

“AAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” her screaming would end, there would be a gasp of air, then she would be screaming again. The pain was like a palpable thing that was trying to burst her body asunder from the inside, but she could feel her own vagina reacting to finally having a cock inside her and the traitorous thing was gripping senpai's enormous cock and pulling it inside until it filled her completely. A ripple of pleasure started like a swell of ocean water in deep places and rapidly became a tsunami of dangerous proportions. The pleasure surpassed all other sensations and exploded from her body and her mind.

 _Unbelievable! She… she orgasmed!_ _And yet… she is still screaming in pain?_ Senpai was stunned as he watched her writhe now in both pleasure and pain. _How can she? How is this possible? Perhaps I am seeing this wrong and she is still in excruciating pain?_

“Yes senpai! I am yours! I will be yours forever!” Yuki screamed the overwhelming feelings of her heart as a second orgasm welled up to violently crash into her and drown her in cruel agony again.

“You are my slut… my whore! Any number of men will fuck this pussy of yours if I wish it!” He hollered at her as he drew the length of his cock from her pussy and crashed into her again.

“Yes!” _I will be your slut!_ “Yes!” _I will be your whore!_ “Yes!” _I will fuck whoever you want!_ “Yes!” _I will fuck whenever you want!_ “Yes!” _Do whatever you like to me!_ “Yes!” _I love you, senpai!_ She tried to tell him all her feelings, but all her chaotic mind could muster was to keep saying, “Yes!”

The crowd and the other masters watched as Yuki was mercilessly deluged with successive tidal waves of pleasure and pain. Sometimes howls of agony followed cries of rapture. And at other times, it seemed that her throat was impossibly making both sounds at the same time. Watching appreciatively from the side of the stage were square-rims and round-rims.

“He's done a fine job with number 53.” Square-rims said.

“I still say he doesn't have the age… or the experience yet.” Round-rims replied, “But I have to admit, he does seem to have a natural talent for this. Barring any grievous mistakes, I think he'll do well.”

“And what of number 53?” Square-rims asked, “What happens when it's time for her to do what she's really here for?”

“What do you mean?” Round-rims asked.

“It's obvious she's fallen in love with her senpai. Will she balk since she's now in love with her master? Or will she do what is expected of her?” Square-rims asked.

“Ha! You underestimate number 53!” Round-rims laughed quietly, “She is a better livestock than young senpai is a Master. She probably always will be. She lives for this. I'll bet that when she finds out what is in store for her, she'll be excited and eager.”

“You think so?” Square-rims said in an evaluating tone as he watched the spectacle on the stage just a few meters away.

“I'm sure of it.” Round-rims said in a tone that conveyed his certainty. And, to some degree, his pride of how well number 53 had taken to her training.

“We'll see.” Square-rims actually thought that Round-rims might be right, but it was more fun to maintain a competitive stance with his old friend.

.

Ko-chan took the stage and went to where her dear friend hung loosely in her bindings. On the stage, Yuki had been securely bound to put her on display to the audience for best effect. Naked and with her legs spread wide, anyone could see her wet and well fucked cunt as it lewdly dribbled out some of senpai's cum onto the deck below. They could also see her weary face as she gasped for air amidst her exhaustion.

Ko-chan had watched from the side as senpai had fucked her not once, but three times in a row. For a while, her jealousy had raged inside her. Knuckles whitened on clenched fists as she watched her beloved senpai fucking another girl… even if that _other girl_ was her best friend. Her building rage was interrupted when she felt hands grasp her by the shoulders and boots push at her feet to change her stance to open up her legs.

“Huh?” she started to turn to see who was accosting her but a gloved hand pushed her face back toward the center stage.

“You just keep your eyes on your friend over there. There's no need for you to worry about what's going on back here.” the worker said as rough fingers ran through her abused pussy lips and spread them open.

“So, let me get this straight.” another voice from behind her said, “That one over there loves this senpai-boy. And this one over here loves the same senpai-boy. Zat right?”

“Yup.” the first voice answered as a cock slipped into Ko-chan's abused, but unresisting pussy.

She had been getting fucked since she had awoke earlier that day and her body wasn’t used to that much attention. Her pussy had been savaged raw by now and there was only pain from any stimulation at this point. And yet, the initial feel of the stranger’s cock head against her loose labia had awoken her seemingly limitless wells of sex juices. By the time his cock made it’s second thrust into her, all three of them could hear the squishing sounds of her slippery, wet pussy at play.

“Hoooeeee! I don’t envy the boy when he gets these two home. There’ll be a cat fight for sure!” the other voice commented.

“Naw, he’s a Master now. There shouldn’t be any trouble for him.” the one fucking her replied.

“Whadayamean?” the other asked.

“That girl over there’s already been through the livestock training and she just gave herself to him as his slave or whatever, right?” Ko-chan’s fucker asked.

“Yeah?” the other agreed so far, but was waiting to see where his friend's logic went.

“An this one here is getting the same training now, right?” Ko-chan's fucker continued.

“Yeah?” the other kept up with the argument.

“So think about it like this: Ya ever heard of a farmer with just one hen or just one cow? Of course not! And if the farmer brings in another cow or hen and one of the herd acts up, he just gets rid of it and gets one that’s more compatible, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” the other agreed.

“So if either of these girls gives the young Master some grief, he’ll just drop her from the herd.” Ko-chan’s fucker concluded.

 _Ah!_ Despite the pain from the man fucking her raw pussy, his insight frightened her. _He’s right! Why was I getting jealous? What was I thinking? Senpai isn’t my boyfriend or anything. I have no claim to him at all. In fact… Yuki has a much stronger claim to him than I do. I am the newcomer here. I should be happy that Yuki is accepting me so much._ She started to remember all the things she had done to Yuki that should have provoked an angry response or a jealous rage. Almost as soon as they had met, Yuki had watched her Master fuck Ko-chan in the apartment window of her old place. It had also happened when they got to the place where Yuki lived, and again since their arrival here at _the farm_.

“So, what’s she like?” the other interrupted Ko-chan’s musings with his question.

“Well, she’s wet enough. But her pussy is as loose as an untied Yukata.” Ko-chan’s fucker replied.

 _What!_ Ko-chan blushed that she was being discussed so openly and criticized so cruelly. And yet, the tone of the man’s voice hadn’t carried any mean intent. It was as if he were making an observation about the weather or… something of little consequence or worth.

“I’m not surprised after what she’s been through today.” the other said.

“Huh?” Ko-chan’s fucker asked.

“She’s been getting fucked all day.” the other said.

“So? A lot of the girls here get fucked all day and they’re still tight like virgins.” the fucker countered.

“Yeah sure, but they’ve all been trained. Today is this one’s first time here.” the other said.

“What!” the fucker pulled his cock out of Ko-chan’s pussy and spun her around to face him.

“Ah!” Ko-chan could now see that the two men were wearing the clothing of _The Farm’s_ many Workers that trained and tended to all the girls. The man that had been fucking her didn’t seem angr with her. In fact, he even looked concerned.

“Listen to me girl. Is this you first time to _the farm_?” he asked her directly.

“Yes… Master.” Ko-chan answered meekly.

“Aw crap… I’ll bet that fuck just then was nothin but pain for you. An what I said about your pussy just now…” The older man scratched his head and looked uncomfortable.

“It’s… okay. I know my pussy is ruined now.” Ko-chan couldn’t stop the tears that started when she admitted that her pussy was now so uselessly loose.

“Hey now…” the worker cupped Ko-chan's chin with his huge hand and lifted her face so that she was looking into his eyes. “Just cause your pussy is loose now, don’t mean it’ll be that way for long.”

“Huh?” Ko-chan wondered at the smile on the man’s face as they casually talked about her sex.

“This here is _The Farm_. I’m guessin your Master is gonna want you trained all proper like. Yeah?” the worker asked.

“Um… yeah, I think so.” Ko-chan realized she didn’t really know what senpai had planned for her… at least not in any detail.

“Then you’re in the right place. In no time at all, that pussy of yours will be tight as a vice and you will be one talented little fuck toy.” the worker reassured her.

“Really?” Ko-chan asked hopefully.

“Oh yeah! Depending on what your Master wants done with your body, you can bet that your tits will get bigger and start lactating – and your cunt will be so well trained that you’ll be able to fuck a room full of men and still be tight enough to carry a five kilogram rod around with just your pussy muscles.” the other man added.

“No way!” Ko-chan said in disbelief.

“No, it’s true. In fact, that last thing about the five kilo rod is an exercise that we have the girls do several times a day.” the other told her to back up his claims.

“That’s incredible!” Ko-chan now sounded hopeful that her poor useless pussy could be salvaged and still be useful to her Master. _Waitaminit! I’m excited because my poor useless pussy can be salvaged and still be useful to my Master? What am I thinking? I’m about to be a college graduate. Do I really want to accept this? Do I really want to become the sex toy or slave to some guy? Is this what I’ve spent my whole life to become? When did I start to dream of this kind of future?_ _Do I really want to end up… like Yuki?_ _What… what were my dreams before all of this?_ Her building condemnation of her current situation came to a screeching halt. She remembered now that she had not had any definite plans or dreams before. There had been no direction in her life. She had simply gone with the flow and pursued her college courses semester after semester. And when that was over… then what?

“Hey, I think they want you center stage now.” the man who still had his hands on her shoulders interrupted her depressing self analysis and brought her back to the here and now as he turned her around and gave her a push toward the lighted part of the stage.

Ko-chan walked into the illuminated area where Yuki was still bound to the breeding frame and looked down at her friend. Yuki’s eyes were closed, she was breathing heavily, and she was exhausted. Sweat beaded up all over her body and gave her a sparkly sheen under the harsh spotlights that were aimed at the stage. Her legs were still bound so that they were spread wide and Ko-chan could see a little frothy seepage from her friends well fucked pussy. She wondered how many times senpai had cum in Yuki’s pussy, and then fucked her hard enough to churn their combined cum into a lather like that. But the thought no longer spurred a jealous reaction in Ko-chan. She accepted that Yuki was indeed senpai’s slave… fuck toy… whore… concubine. Yuki was whatever senpai wanted her to be, and that was okay. Ko-chan knelt and brushed a bit of hair out of her friend’s face. She was a little surprised, but was able to smile back when she saw her friend’s eyes open.

“Ko-chan! I did it, Ko-chan!” Yuki sounded delirious.

“Yes, you did.” Ko-chan smiled and agreed with whatever Yuki was saying.

“He really is my Master now and… he has already given me my first command.” Yuki was able to say through her heavy breathing.

“Oh, and what is that?” Ko-chan asked.

“As soon as you get me untied, I… I get to fuck all the men in the audience.” Yuki said dreamily.

“Huh?” Ko-chan quickly looked up and saw that there were more men in the audience than the number of men that had fucked her all day today. Her mind reeled at the thought of that many men fucking her one after the other. Worriedly, she asked her friend, “But, Yuki-chan… do you know how many men are out there?”

“Almost a hundred, I guess.” Yuki sounded excited and didn’t catch on to her friend’s growing concern.

Ko-chan noticed that Square-rims and Round-rims were nearby and looked up to them with a pleading expression. At the end of her own ordeal, her pussy was in constant agonizing pain and felt like it had been ruined such that it would never be more than loose hanging flesh between her legs. She desperately wanted to save her friend from that fate.

“Don’t be too concerned about your friend.” Round-rims consoled Ko-chan, “Number 53 has done this many times before. In fact, she’s been looking forward to this for almost a year. Haven’t you, number 53?”

“Yes Master!” Yuki replied enthusiastically. She was no longer breathing heavily from the exhaustion from the trials that her beloved senpai had just put her through. A feeling of reinvigoration washed through her as she anticipated what was to come next. Her reward for eleven months of celibacy was at hand and she was getting very excited.

Many times before? Does that mean that Yuki's pussy is also ruined? She wondered and looked down between Yuki's legs at her blood engorged, ready and willing labia.

“Do not be too concerned about the sorry state of your own pussy either.” Square-rims said quietly. The difference between the two of you is that number 53 slowly built up her sexual abilities. Over many years, her pussy was trained to take an incredible amount of use. On the other hand, your senpai wanted to prove a point with you and intentionally threw you into the deep end as a test. I believe you have passed your test, but at some fairly grievous damage to your pussy. But have no fear – your own training will soon begin and you will be restored and even improved.”

“Improved?” Ko-chan was excited about that possibility.

“Indeed. Just like number 53 here, you will eventually be able to pleasure dozens of men without suffering – and your pussy will still be delightfully tight at the end of the day.” Round-rims told her.

“All right, enough pep-talk. Get number 53 down there so she can service her fans.” Square-rims chuckled and gave Ko-chan a helpful push to get her moving.

.

The spotlights were no longer directed at the stage where senpai sat with Square-rims, Round-rims, and a few of the other senior Masters. They watched as Ko-chan led Yuki through the audience. Hands reached out to touch, caress, and grope at number 53's body and she welcomed them all. Then the pair of women would stop for a bit while one or two men took their pleasure from number 53's talented pussy or mouth. There were also many that wanted to sample the milk from her breasts. At the moment, she was partially bent over and holding onto Ko-chan while a powerfully built man was thrusting deeply into her pussy.

“It doesn't bother you to watch this?” Round-rims asked the young Master.

“What do you mean?” senpai asked while keeping his eyes on Yuki.

“Jealousy?” Square-rims suggested.

“No… not really.” Senpai replied.

“So, you don't love her then?” Round-rims asked.

“I don't know about that. The way she is always in my thoughts - I think I do, actually.” Senpai explained, “But… I find that I rather enjoy watching her being taken by other men.”

“Interesting…” Square-rims considered the possibilities. “And what of Ko-chan?”

“When this summer break is over, I will need to take both of them back to finish their classes and graduate. But, after that, I would like to come back here with them to continue their training.”

“There is not much left that we can teach number 53.” Round-rims cautioned, “We would hate for someone of her talent to come here only to be bored – and get tired of the lifestyle.”

“Hmm.” Senpai considered this and realized that it was a valid and fair point. Turning to Round-rims he asked, “What do you suggest?”

“Is she planning on pursuing a post-baccalaureate program?” Square-rims asked.

“I don't believe so.” Senpai answered.

“Then she will have plenty of free time after her graduation.” Round-rims observed.

“And, you do remember what is in store for number 53 over the next few weeks, do you not?” Square-rims asked the young Master.

“I do.” he answered but sounded confused why the old man should suddenly reference Yuki in this discussion about Ko-chan.

“Then you know that we will expect you and number 53 to return here before Golden Week next year, yes?” Square-rims prompted.

“Uh, yes.” senpai hadn't really thought that far ahead but he supposed he would have to return with Yuki around that time – for the final elements of her commitment to the publishing company's program. He was about to ask, _But what does that have to do with Ko-chan?_

“Well then, why don't you and your two lovelies come back after your graduation ceremonies are over. It will be a little early for number 53 but we can work that out. If you have decided that you want Ko-chan to get the same kind of training, we can start with her then, and continue her training through the end of the summer… or the end of the year.” Square-rims offered.

“Hmm…” senpai considered the senior trainers offer.

“Are you concerned about her being here that long?” Round-rims asked.

“No… in fact, I was wondering if that was enough time.” Senpai stroked his chin while he estimated Ko-chan's physical and mental endurance. “I don't want her training rushed. But I do want it to be thorough. I don't want her to ever think that I slighted her when she compares herself to Y… number 53.”

“I don't think she will feel that way… but she might get a bit jealous. Or do you plan to leave number 53 here as well?” Square-rims asked.

“No, as soon as her tasks are all complete, I will be taking her with me. I am thinking that she will have… other responsibilities.” Senpai's gaze went out to where Yuki was bent over backward, being fucked in the mouth and the pussy at the same time – all while her breasts were being squeezed and her milk suckled from her nipples.

The others watched number 53's performance for a while too. It was amazing to see her take one cock after another while a stunned Ko-chan looked on.

“So, we're still on schedule to begin the final element of her training?” Senpai asked his seniors.

“This isn't the final element coming up, lad,” Round-rims told him, “This will be the main event. Everything up to now has just been preparation for this. Even today's ceremony was something we added on to the preparations for the Publishing Company's big event.”

“You should try and think of it that way.” Square-rims added, “They are the ones that financed the whole thing. It will be best to remember that in the months ahead – while you are helping number 53 to reach her final goal.”

“Yes… yes, of course.” He was still worried about having to tell her what was in store for her. He had only been told himself a few hours ago when the senior Masters made him the offer to join their ranks. So far, he had been involved in feeding her chemicals to make her breasts grow and produce milk. He had also trained her pussy to accept truly large insertions and then have the resilience to be a good fuck for an average sized cock afterwards. Dilating her cervix so that she could be fucked all the way into her womb was probably what she would remember the most though… and he had been instrumental in that too. But what they had planned for her big event, had truly shocked him. He was still worried that it would be too much for her to accept and would break the bond of trust between them. On the other hand… she just might be the kind of person that gets excited by it.

He would know soon enough. Now that he was her Master, the responsibility had fallen to him to tell Yuki what was in store for her body.


	8. I Love My Master

**Through the Sliding Doors**

**Yuki, also known as Number 53, continues to remember the amazing events of the Summer of 1989…**

* * *

Yuki was standing on a narrow platform with her legs spread fairly wide and her wrists in the air over her head. Her slender wrists were bound to the ends of long tethers that dropped down from a strong beam across the length of the barn's roof, while her ankles were bound with simple straps to heavy steel rings on the sides of the platform. Other than the bindings around her wrists and ankles, her only other covering was the thick leather collar around her neck. Her nude body was on display to anyone that cared to look in her direction. Yuki's breasts were bigger than muskmelons now, and she was quite proud of them. As large as they were, the two orbs stood erect from her chest with puffy pink areolas and proud red nipples as big as cherries. Having the milk suckled from her breasts throughout the day and night, her nipples seemed to always be swollen. She was equally proud of her performance as a dairy cow. Yuki received numerous complements on both the quantity and quality of her milk.

Although her production of milk had increased very little since she had arrived back at The Farm, it didn't seem like that was something The Masters were after anyway. She knew that the various treatments they had been giving her were doing something to her body though. Other than the immediate but temporary effects of the red serum, she felt as if her body was gradually changing and she suspected that the gradual change was something more permanent. Nothing was happening to her as fantastical as growing horns or a tail, but she felt that there was something different about her body nonetheless.

“Good morning, number 53.” Master Round-rims said cheerily as he approached Yuki with a heavy flogger in his hand.

“Good morning, Master!” Yuki said with excitement. She hadn’t felt the kiss of a flogger in several days and looked forward to the erotic sensations that would soon be beaten to the surface.

“I see you are familiar with the flogger?” the master asked her.

“Yes, Master. My Master has trained me to cum when he uses one on me.” Yuki said with pride.

“Well, let’s see if you can have a little cum while I give your skin a little rosy pink complexion.” he said as he moved into position to start whipping her breasts and belly.

Yuki felt a blindfold slip down over her eyes before Master Round-rims started though. She knew that it was a precaution to make sure her eyes weren’t damaged. And to keep her from predicting when and where the blow would fall.

Thwack! The first blow hit her across the breasts. The blow hadn’t been that hard, but she was very sensitive there. Her cry of pain echoed in the barn for an instant before she felt the next blow on her side. Then her upper back, the other side, her belly, her thighs, her lower back… It seemed like he was walking round and round her and whipping her with the flogger all over her body.

Yuki’s cries started to sound like they were inspired more from pleasure than from pain while the master continued a barrage of blows against her skin with the flogger. She wondered what color her skin was by now and hoped that he wanted to make it a darker shade of pink than whatever it was now… She felt so close to that orgasm and knew that if he kept it up just a little bit longer… _No! He stopped._ Just like when Senpai was training her, he stopped just before she was able to achieve her orgasm. But now, thanks to Senpai's training, she knew what she needed to do!

“Master, please keep whipping me! I’m so close! Please, just a little bit longer?” she unabashedly begged for him to continue. This had worked with her Senpai, but she was disappointed when she felt the blindfold being pulled off and slack in the ropes attached to her wrists.

“Bend over at the waist, number 53.” Master Round-rims said as he pulled out his cock.

“Yes, Master.” Yuki knew that he would be pushing his cock into her throat and she didn’t mind servicing him that way at all, but she wouldn’t be able to achieve her own climax like that. No, for that, she would need a… “Mmmmmf!” Yuki groaned in surprise and pleasure as she felt a hard cock plow into her wet pussy and start fucking her hard. She looked up at Master Round-rims but stayed in place to allow him to keep fucking her mouth.

“Do you remember when you came here to be confined and turned into livestock for the summer? I do. You were a good little cow all the way through your training. I can still recall the day I held your breasts in my hands and they made their first droplets of milk. I told you then that you had become numb to shame and that you had become like cattle completely.” Master Round-rims reminisced as he continued fucking Yuki’s mouth.

Yuki remembered that time too. It seemed like it had been so long ago but it was just as far back as her freshman year. She wanted to respond to his comments, but he wasn’t pulling his cock out of her mouth to allow for that. The man that was fucking her pussy had just pulled out though. She had been getting close to that elusive orgasm when he suddenly thrust deep into her depths and pumped his cum deep into her pussy. Once again, she was left close… but not quite satisfied. She thought Master might pull his cock out of her mouth and fuck her now, but she instead felt another cock push into her depths while Master Round-rims continued to fuck her mouth while strolling down memory lane.

“You may not know this, but I checked on you many times when you came back to us for the deep immersion experience. Watching you develop into a fine little cow, I guess I’ve always had a soft spot for you. And now you have exceeded my wildest expectations. You have come so far in your training that your body is now a tool for pleasure. And soon, you will be blurring the lines between your hidden desires, and what goes on in outside of The Farm.” Master Round-rims told her.

A third man came into her pussy and this time, Yuki was able to cum too. It wasn’t the best orgasm she had ever had, but it was enough to slake her passion for the moment. A moment later, Master Round-rims came into her mouth and smiled as she dutifully swallowed all his cum. Exhausted for the moment, her body hung loosely in the restraints as she was hauled back up into a standing position.

“You are a splendid cow, number 53. I wish I had more like you. I truly do.” Master Round-rims said as he walked away.

A few minutes later, a Master and a worker approached her with several rolls of rope and she knew that she would soon be bound for some purpose. A smile crossed her lips when she thought about it. From her many experiences here at The Farm, she knew that this much effort meant that she would be trussed up and probably suspended for a long period of time. Sure, her Masters would be doing things to her body, but it was actually quite peaceful and even sensuous to be bound and suspended. She had spent many occasions trussed up for hours and a few times she had even been left suspended for several days. Yuki moaned when the first rope touched her sensitive skin and she could feel the wetness already spreading from between her spread legs.

“Good morning, number 53.” Senpai's voice said to her from nearby.

“Master!” Yuki gasped and her eyes flew open when she heard her Master's voice. He was right in front of her with Ko-chan by his side.

“You're looking lovely today number 53.” Sempai said as he watched her being prepared by the workers. The Rope Master was still working on his craft, but she was already looking quite sexy from the way the ropes criss-crossed over her pinked skin from her neck down to her thighs. But Senpai noticed something about her that almost made him laugh. Here she was, bound in such a way that her naked breasts, her erect nipples, and her swollen and wet pussy lips were all on display, but it was his comment that she was looking lovely that made her blush.

“Th… thank you, Master.” Yuki could feel the heat of her own blush in her face and knew that Senpai could see it. But there was nothing she could do about it now.

“Starting today, I am going to have you milked fewer times each day until you are only being milked four times each day.” he told her.

“What? Have I done something wrong?” Yuki worried.

“No no. But we will be going back to school eventually, and your current schedule would be troublesome. But also… I want to see if you will be able to store more milk in those larger breasts of yours.” he said as he caressed her left titty with his fingertips.

“Oooh.” Yuki moaned from the pleasure of his touch.

“Going back to school won’t be easy for you. I know you didn’t want to reveal your perverse side there, but I’m afraid it is no longer possible to keep that hidden. I will start having you wear lighter materials and your bra's will only be the shelf style – they will provide support, but they will not cover your breast. That means, no absorbent pads.” his hands continued to stroke her and his fingers gently brushed her swollen nipple.

“Mmmf.” Yuki could feel the coming of an orgasm just from his touch. She wondered how she had ever become this sensitive… and how she could be so easily aroused. But it was getting hard to think complex thoughts. Her whole body was now trembling.

“We are ready to move into the final phase of your training, number 53. It is time for me to reveal what is in store for you. Are you ready for that?” he asked as the Rope Master finished up his work.

“Yes, semp… Master. But… Master doesn't have to tell me. I will do anything Master requires of me. I swear it… anything!” Yuki cried out the last word as she orgasmed. At the same time, both of her nipples started spraying milk.

“Ko-chan, drink!” Senpai told his assistant.

“Yes, Senpai!” Ko-chan's lips were sealed to her friend's right nipple. A moment later, the Rope Master’s assistant was suckling the other nipple.

“Ohhnngh.” Yuki moaned at the exquisite feeling of their hands grasping and squeezing her full breasts and their mouths suckling the milk from her nipples. It always felt good when the machines drained a load of milk from her, but there was no replacing human hands and mouths when it came to the pleasure one felt while being milked.

“Number 53, the other masters tell me that you have done well. Over the years you have embraced a lifestyle where you could divest yourself of your humanity… at least while you are on The Farm. When you are here, you can become like an unthinking animal. Uncaring about whether you are clothed or if people see you bathing, being milked, having sex, or even… relieving yourself. Here, you are able to take pleasure from being more animal and much less human.” her Master said this all quietly while watching her face for the look of pleasure from being milked, and her blush from being complemented. _The fact that she sees this as a compliment speaks volumes about her. She actually embraces being dehumanized. But, how will she react when that carries over – beyond the boundaries of The Farm?_

“Yes, Master! Thank you, Master!” Yuki was able to pant out while her body rapidly approached climax from the wonderful feelings being stirred up within her. She wished she could put her arms around the heads of the two people suckling at her breasts and pull them both in even harder than they were already pushing into her soft mammaries. She wanted to wrap her legs around both of them but she was truly craving a cock in her pussy again. It hadn’t been that long ago that three men had fucked her available pussy while she had sucked Master Round-rims cock, but she was already wanting more.

“Even if you tell me that you don’t need to know… I still want to tell you what is in store for you now.” And for several reasons. Technically, what they were about to do with her would violate the agreement that The Farm had with the girls who came there. What happened to them on the farm was supposed to stay on the farm. Pictures might be taken, but there should be no other lasting effects from their stay there. At least, no physical effects. It was obvious that all these girls had been mentally affected by their time in this place, but it could be argued that they already had a predisposition to this kind of lifestyle before they ever knew about the existence of The Farm. But Senpai's personal reason was that he wanted to see her reaction. He wanted to know her true reaction to what was in store for her. To see the look of understanding when it dawned on her face and to know what emotion that knowledge would bring.

“Yes… yes semp… Master. Yes Master!” Yuki finally came from the stimulus that was still being delivered to her plump breasts.

“Yuki, much of the medication that you have been taking since Golden Week has been designed to make your body as fertile as possible. Your womb is being primed to be in as healthy a condition as possible and perfect for a fertilized egg to implant. Your cycles have been carefully tracked and it is known to all the masters that you will begin your next fertile cycle tomorrow. Number 53, you are here to be a breeding cow.” Senpai told Yuki.

“Oh… so… will Master be the one to breed me?” Yuki asked hopefully and immediately felt the teeth of her friend Ko-chan bite down on her nipple. She wanted to look down at Ko-chan to see if her friend was glaring at her for such an impertinent question, but it would be rude to turn her eyes away from her Master while he was talking to her.

“No, I will not be the one to impregnate you. And before you ask, it won’t be any of the other masters either. I have set up a schedule that will start in about an hour from now. You will be suspended with your legs spread wide. Groups of men have been invited by the publisher to visit throughout the day and they will all be given the chance to fuck you if they so desire. You will be blindfolded and you will not be allowed to know who they are or even what they look like.” Senpai was being as blunt as he could be. He didn’t want to sugar-coat what was about to happen. He wanted her to understand exactly what was in store for her. As he delivered his response, it appeared that she was actually excited by this new expectation… but there was also a look of disappointment as well.

“Yes… Master.” Yuki replied.

“Something is bothering you, Number 53? Tell me what it is.” he ordered her.

“I’m sorry Master. It’s just that… I just wish it was you… I want _you_ to be the one to make me pregnant.” Yuki replied and then cringed, expecting Ko-chan to bite her nipple again. But she didn’t. In her surprise, Yuki did look down and saw Ko-chan looking up at her and… crying.

“I don’t think you understand, Number 53. This pregnancy will not be terminated. You will carry all the way to term, and you will give birth. And all along the way, there will be more photo sessions of your pregnant body developing the child within you. The photo’s will show your belly, swelling with the child you willingly conceived with a complete stranger.

“YES!” Yuki lurched in her restraints from the sudden orgasm. Senpai's words hit her hard. They were, at the same time, scary and erotic. The idea of giving herself to her master like this was even more erotic than if he was the one to father her child. _What better proof of my devotion to my Master can I give?_

“Yuki, I… I can’t bear it.” Ko-chan stopped suckling the breast and nuzzled her friend’s neck while her hand ran down Yuki’s belly. “The idea that you will be pregnant soon… It’s too much! This flat belly is going to swell up with a child inside it, you know?”

“Yes!” Yuki kissed the top of her friend’s head and told her, “Whatever Master wants of me, I will do it.”

“You… you really love him, don’t you?” Ko-chan said as she let her fingers slip into the soft folds of her friend’s swollen and sensitive pussy lips.

“Unnngh… yes… yes, I do.” Yuki groaned from the pleasure Ko-chan was bringing her.

“Say it. Say it out loud then!” Ko-chan wanted to torment her friend a little for loving the same man she had also fallen in love with.

“I love Master!” Yuki shouted it without any pause. Without any doubts. And without any regrets. Truly, much of the embarrassment and indecisiveness that came with the baggage of her culture was lost when she dehumanized herself in this place.

“Even if he wants you to get pregnant?” Ko-chan asked. She still couldn’t get over that hurdle herself. Although she would go off birth control and let Senpai fuck her in a heartbeat, the idea of allowing a total stranger to impregnate her was just too much.

“Yes! If Master wishes it, I will do it. I will do anything for Master!” her final shout was made as Ko-chan’s wriggling fingers and kisses brought her to another writhing climax.

Ko-chan held onto her friend as she struggled against her bindings while the orgasm ravished her body. Watching her friend go through it frightened her, and yet she was jealous that she was not also able to experience such intense pleasure. Finally, Yuki started to calm down and regain her composure. But, as she did, she turned to Ko-chan and kissed her on the lips. It was a deep and penetrating kiss that lovers share with each other. An intense expression of love and acceptance. Ko-chan enjoyed the passion, but felt that she was undeserving of the meaning behind it.

“Thank you, Ko-chan. Thank you for being here with me.” Yuki said as she laid her head on her friend’s shoulder.

“Yuki… you do realize that you’re going to be seven months pregnant at our graduation, don’t you?” Ko-chan asked.

“Yes.” Yuki replied dreamily.

“There’s no way you’re going to be able to hide that. What are you going to tell people when they ask about your pregnancy?” Ko-chan didn’t want to ruin her friend’s care-free enjoyment of life, but it was something that had been on her mind ever since she found what was in store for Yuki.

“Oh, that’s easy. Don’t worry about that.” Yuki sighed.

“No, really Yuki! Tell me, please. Tell me so I don’t worry too much about you.” Ko-chan pleaded.

Senpai silently waited to hear Yuki’s answer as well. He had also been thinking about how this project would impact Yuki and Ko-chan's normal lives and he was concerned too. Knowing that Yuki already had a plan relieved him of a little of that stress.

“Ko-chan, you worry about things too much. The answer is simple if you think about it.” Yuki smiled as she explained to her worried friend, “I will tell people whatever Master instructs me to tell them. I have completely given myself to Master and I will trust his solution completely.”

Senpai’s eyes opened up a bit wider and he swallowed hard. He hadn’t expected an answer like that from Yuki, but on second thought, he really should have. The process of dehumanizing someone includes not letting them think for themselves any more. The “Master will provide” mindset is inevitably linked to the “Must obey Master” mentality. But that was impossible. Outside of a controlled environment like The Farm, it would be impossible for a master to anticipate all of his slave’s needs and be able to address them. Hopefully Ko-chan would set Yuki straight and…

“Of course! Why didn’t I think of that?” Ko-chan felt as if a huge weight had been lifted and her concerns vanished. “I promise I won’t worry about it another second. I will do my best to put my complete trust in Master too.”

“Yes! Between the two of us, we’ll make him the happiest Master in the world!” Yuki cheered.

“Yes!” Ko-chan agreed.

Senpai realized that his job just got a lot harder. The other masters had warned him that the position wasn’t all ‘Bitch, get me a beer’ - in fact, it was rarely ever like that. Anticipating the needs and providing them, coming up with contingency plans, and reacting to unexpected issues, were all part of the job description. He realized that he was going to have to put a lot more thought into his role than he had originally expected.

* * *

 

For the first three days of Yuki’s breeding sessions, Ko-chan had shadowed Senpai as he took Yuki through the different elements of her day. After the third day, he handed that responsibility over to Ko-chan and disappeared into meetings with the other masters.

At first, Ko-chan wondered if he was getting bored, but she figured out that was not the case. Late in the evening, after Yuki had been suspended over her stall to rest for the night, Ko-chan watched her Senpai reviewing a journal full of notes that he had been taking throughout the day. Then, when he was done with his studying, he would crawl into the bed and enter Ko-chan's pussy with his hard cock. It was hard enough to enter her to the hilt, but it wasn’t at its full size and strength until after she started to tell him everything she had observed with Yuki’s breeding sessions for that day.

* * *

 

Ko-chan had watched with fascination as her best friend was put through this insane ordeal. Each day, she was brought down from her suspension bondage and quickly fed a half liter of a yellowish gelatin that was injected into her belly through a long syringe like probe that entered her mouth and went deep into her throat. Then she was thoroughly cleaned and prepared for her first breeding session.

Two workers led her into a shower and washed her with brushes and soap. She was also given a series of enemas and douched as well. Her fingernails and toenails were trimmed and buffed and her hair was brushed out and braided. Then she was bound to an arched platform that held he legs wide open and her arms tucked down and out of the way. Her eyes were not blindfolded most of the time, but with her head strapped back, she could only see the thighs and feet of whoever was fucking her mouth. It was impossible for her to see anything of the person who might be fucking her pussy. Then, the doors to her breeding room would be opened for the first time that day.

Six to eight men would enter and take turns fucking the bound and fertile girl as Ko-chan watched. Sometimes, Ko-chan was amazed to see, the men that were there to fuck her showed up with their girlfriends or wives. It was an odd, yet erotic sight to watch a man kissing his wife while he was fucking the bound Yuki with hard and swift strokes. What was even more strange was to see the wives getting into it too and urging their husbands to be the one to impregnate the girl.

Ko-chan wondered about that for a moment. Would she be able to stand next to Senpai and kiss him while he was fucking Yuki… or any other girl? Suddenly, a wave of lust crashed over her. The idea of holding Senpai's thick cock in her hand while she kissed him passionately. Then guiding the tip of his turgid cock to rub up and down against the wet and waiting slit of Yuki’s eager pussy. It would feel so good to him when he thrust his cock into that hot and tight twat of hers, and that good feeling would be shared to her through the kiss. With her own pussy now dripping wet and her knees shaking, she realized… _Yes, I suppose I could do that after all._

But the fucking didn’t go on forever. After the men had finished having their way with her, the platform would be rotated so that she was upside-down with her feet up in the air, so that all the accumulated sperm in her pussy would run down toward her waiting fertile womb. Then she would be released from the platform so that she could be cleaned and fed again. On some occasions, she was exercised and on others her breasts were drained of their stored milk.

And that was how Yuki’s day as a breeding cow went. From the moment she was released from her sleeping suspension at the beginning of the day to when they bound her back up at the end of the day. Her day was spent being fucked, fed, exercised, drained, cleaned up, and fucked again as the process repeated.

In their evening sex sessions, Ko-chan learned quickly what it was that Senpai wanted to know. Did she seem energetic or exhausted at the beginning of the day? How many men fucked her throughout the day? Was she ever in any pain? Did she ever cry out and beg for a break? Did she seem okay at the end of the day? It seemed to Ko-chan as if Senpai was simply gathering statistics and general health questions for the most part. When she told him about Yuki being in pain toward the end of the day as she was being rather aggressively fucked, his cock seemed to swell within her.

“Did she cry out?” he asked.

“She did… but she didn’t cry out for help.” Ko-chan remembered wanting to tell everyone to stop. She knew that her friend’s pussy must be terribly sore by now and this group of men preferred a very aggressive stroke that must be excruciating for her.

“What do you mean?” Senpai asked.

“Instead of begging them to stop or asking for help, she would only say… _I love my Master!_ Over and over again she said it. Sometimes she screamed it. Sometimes she could barely say it through her tears.” Ko-chan told him what she had seen and heard. “Tears were running down her cheeks and she was sobbing from the pain. But that was all she would say.”

“She is… truly incredible.” Senpai admitted. To himself he worried, S _he is too incredible. Who am I kidding that I could be her Master? She isn’t the one that needs to prove herself to me. Soon, I will be the one tested. She will be in my care and I cannot let her down. And when my time comes… I will need to have all the answers. And I know better than anyone that no-one can have all the answers. Ye gods… what have I gotten myself into?_

“Senpai, can I ask you a question? It’s something that’s been bothering me ever since I heard what was going to happen to Yuki… Number 53.” Ko-chan asked.

“Okay.” he almost added that he would answer the question if he could. But he knew he wasn’t supposed to show ignorance or weakness in front of his charges.

“What will happen in nine months, when she gives birth? I mean… what will happen with the baby?” Ko-chan asked.

“This… is part of the agreement with the publishing company.” Senpai distanced himself from what he was about to tell Ko-chan. “If it is a boy, it will be adopted away and Number 53 will never see it.”

“What? That’s barbaric! How can they do something like that?” Ko-chan shouted.

“I didn’t like it either, but it is part of the contract that she agreed to back during Golden Week, and it can’t be altered.” he answered.

“How could you let her…” Ko-chan still sounded angry but Senpai wasn’t going to accept this blame.

“Stop right there.” he said firmly. Then, more gently, he explained to Ko-chan, “Back then I was just a worker here and I knew nothing about the details of the contract. In fact, I didn’t find out about it until they made me a Master.”

“Oh.” Ko-chan realized she had yelled at him inappropriately and apologized, “I’m sorry. It’s just that… Yuki has been my friend for a long time and I just know that something like that is… it’s going to devastate her.”

“Yeah… I didn’t like the agreement either.” Senpai sympathized with Ko-chan's feelings.

“So… what if it is a girl?” Ko-chan asked.

“She has the option to keep the child if it is a girl. But… there is something else.” Senpai said.

“What?” Ko-chan wondered if this was going to be as bad as finding out that a boy child would be taken from Yuki.

“She has been taking fertility additives since last spring. It is extremely likely that both of her ovaries will be dropping eggs in this fertility cycle. And with so much sperm constantly flooding her uterus…” Senpai took a deep breath before finishing his thought but Ko-chan had figured out where he was going.

“She’ll probably have a multiple birth. Fraternal twins!” Ko-chan sounded excited until she remembered the agreement. “Surely they wouldn’t separate twins?”

“I believe they would. They wouldn’t be identical twins, after all. In fact, they will probably not even have the same father.” Senpai said.

“Huh? Why not?” Ko-chan asked.

“Probability. It is rare for both ovaries to release at the same time. They may be as far apart as four days from each other. But even if both of her ovaries dropped only a few hours from each other, the load of sperm that got to the first egg would have been cleaned out and her uterus will be full of the sperm from six or eight completely different guys by that time.”

“Oh yeah.” Ko-chan remembered watching the workers carefully douche Yuki between each set of guests. At the time, she just thought that they were making sure that Yuki’s pussy didn’t get too sloppy as the day wore on. But now that she thought about it, the douche process they were using was far more involved than anything she had ever heard of before.

After the workers rinsed out her pussy, they would open her up with a speculum to get to her cervix. Then they would use a cervical dilator to open that up and clean out her uterus as well. This all but guaranteed that multiple children that she might give birth to, would have only her as a common parent.

 _Breast enlargement and milking I could see a porn publisher getting behind. But breeding and with such specific processes and details… I wonder what they are really up to. Or if this is really coming from the publishing company at all?_ Senpai was deep in thought about what kind of kink or… business reason was driving all of this.

“So, the only way that Yuki can keep her children is if they are all girls?” Ko-chan asked.

“Uh… yeah. It seems so.” Senpai had to catch up to Ko-chan’s question from the thoughts he was having about schemes and conspiracies. Then another thought occurred to him, “But, you may be getting ahead of yourself. She may not actually want to keep any children from this experiment.”

“Huh? Why not?” Ko-chan asked.

“Well… she may carry them to term, but she’ll never know who it is that’s impregnating her. It’s not like they are conceived out of love.” Senpai suggested.

“What are you talking about? Of course they are conceived out of love. Didn’t you hear me when I told you what she was screaming toward the end of the day, when she was suffering through the last of the fucking?” Ko-chan couldn’t see Senpai’s face in the dark, so she couldn’t see it lose all of it’s color as he remembered what Number 53 had clung to – to carry on when her body was wracked with horrible pain.

_I love my Master!_

_I love my Master!_

_I love my Master!_


	9. Back to School

**Through the Sliding Doors**

**Yuki, also known as Number 53, continues to remember the amazing events of the Summer of 1989…**

* * *

Ko-chan was bent over a railing near the stage where her best friend Yuki was bound and being fucked by a group of men. It wasn’t her first time to be at the railing and watching her friend getting group fucked… and impregnated. Nor was it the first time that she watched her friend while her senpai slowly fucked her own very excited pussy. But she felt that there was something different about it this time. Not so much in what was happening up on the stage – rather, it was the way senpai was fucking her now. He was taking his time and being a lot more… tender than he had been before. He pushed his cock deep into her receptive pussy and put a hand gently on her shoulder to hold her steady while his balls pulsed a load of his cum deep into her welcoming body.

She placed a hand on his to let him know how much she liked what he was doing with her, but was surprised by the words that followed.

“This will be the last time.” he said while giving her shoulder a little squeeze.

“Senpai?” Ko-chan’s heart lurched as she fought back the fear of what those words could mean. _Has he tired of me? Am I not good enough?_

“Today is the end of Number 53’s fertile cycle. So, this is the last day she will be strung up for these breeding sessions.” senpai said quietly.

“Oh.” Ko-chan tried not to let her relief show in her voice, but she was secretly rejoicing that her fears were unjustified. But she did worry that senpai sounded sad that this part of Yuki’s training had come to an end. Wondering if that was what was bothering him, she suggested, “I doubt she would complain if you let the men keep using her until it is time for us to go back.”

“No… she probably wouldn’t. But it would make things rather difficult for me if I allowed that.” senpai said.

“Oh?” Ko-chan stayed bent over and watching as another man lined his cock up and drove it deep into her friend’s sore pussy. While watching her friend, she swayed her hips side to side to give a little better stimulation to senpai’s cock that was still inside her.

“Right now, her body is expecting to be fucked by a dozen men, six times a day. There’s no way I could keep that up once we get back to our college.” senpai explained.

“Oh yeah.” Ko-chan felt a cold return to reality when she thought about the end of their summer vacation and the return to normal college life. _Or… will it really be so normal?_ “Senpai, what… what is to become of me after we return to college?”

“I’ve been giving that a lot of thought. For a while, I considered turning you into another sex slave along with Number 53. But I can’t do that.” he answered.

“Eh? Why not?” Ko-chan felt a small part of her mind revolt at the idea that she could be turned into a sex slave, but her overwhelming reaction was a sense of loss that he didn’t want her that way.

“No matter how I look at it, being a Master for Number 53 is going to be a lot of work. There’s no way I’m going to be able to do this without help. And, since Yuki’s welfare is at stake, I only want help from someone I can thoroughly trust. So you see… I need you because you are someone I do trust. I need you as an assistant to help me with Yuki. You are much more important to me that way than as another sex slave.” he explained as he ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her back.

“Oh… thank you… I guess.” Ko-chan replied through her conflicted emotions. His confidence in her did make her feel glorious, but she still felt like she was losing something.

“You don’t sound happy about this?” senpai asked.

“Well… I… I’ve been watching Yuki all this time. All the amazing things that she is doing… for you.” Ko-chan stumbled over the words. It was shameful to admit what she was really feeling, but she knew that she would lose this chance if she didn’t speak up now. “I kind of want that. What Yuki has. I want it for me too.”

“You mean… you don’t want to be my assistant?” senpai had been warned that this might happen from the other Masters but he hadn’t believed it… until now.

“No, I do want to help you. I want you to be able to depend on me. But…” Ko-chan struggled with her feelings for a moment before being able to finally ask what she really wanted for herself, “Can’t I have both? Can’t I be your assistant _and_ be your slave? I promise I’ll do my best for you!”

“Both?” senpai was stunned. _So this isn’t what the other Masters warned me about. Similar, but different enough that none of the advice seems to fit._

“I guess it’s impossible after all.” Ko-chan said with dejection.

“No, I didn’t say that. It isn’t something I had considered.” senpai could feel Ko-chan’s body respond to the hope that his words had given her. “I’ll need to discuss this with the other Masters tomorrow. But, if they don’t have rules that disallow it… or strong advice against it – I am willing to explore this with you.”

 

* * *

Round-rims and Square-rims sat across from Senpai and Ko-chan while Yuki was out getting some exercise. Part of the cool-down process from the intense impregnation schedule she had been on for the last ten days was to replace much of the sex with exercise. So far, this part of the training had not gone over well with any of the girls in the program.

For the last several minutes, senpai had been explaining about Ko-chan’s request to his seniors.

“How exactly would that work?” Square-rims asked as he picked up his coffee. The question followed what senpai had been talking about, but his eyes were focused on Ko-chan.

“I… I would do everything I could for Yuki… I mean, Number 53. I’ll do everything that Senpai asks of me. But, I want to be his s...s...slave too. I want him to… do stuff with me too.” Ko-chan answered through her blush.

“Number 53 is your friend, isn’t she?” Round-rims asked.

“Yes!” Ko-chan was glad to have a question that was so much easier to answer.

“Will you be able to whip your friend with a flogger if your Master tells you to? Will you be able to do something to her that you know she won’t like… if you are ordered to do so by your Master?” Round-rims asked the girl.

“I… I’ve already done that. Honestly, I didn’t like it. But, if it is Senpai’s wish, I will do it to the best of my ability.” Ko-chan answered earnestly.

“Would you be able to suck on your Master’s cock – knowing that as soon as it was hard enough he was going to fuck your friend with it? Or would you be able to handle being fucked by your Master while he is kissing your friend?” Square-rims asked her.

“I’ve done those things too. I… didn’t like them at first, but now I actually… look forward to them.” Ko-chan looked down in her embarrassment as she admitted this to the group of men around her.

“Ko-chan… you do know that Number 53 is in love with your Senpai, don’t you?” Square-rims asked. He studied her reaction as her head popped up from being downcast. He could see that she already knew this and that it was causing her distress – just from her reaction.

“Yes.” she answered while the tears began to form in her eyes. This was a place that she didn’t expect these men to go… and a place that was still very painful for her.

“You are also in love with your Senpai, aren’t you Ko-chan?” Round-rims asked.

“Yes.” Ko-chan's eyes blinked and a few tears fell down her blushing cheeks.

“This next question might hurt a lot, Ko-chan. But, if you are serious about being both a slave and an assistant to your senpai, it is something you will need to answer. Are you ready for it?” Square-rims cautioned.

“Yes.” Ko-chan summoned all the courage she had for this final test. Unconsciously, she reached out for Senpai's hand as she readied herself.

“You already know that your senpai cares very deeply for both of you. And, you want that care to be love. You want your senpai to love both you and Number 53. On that regard, I have good news for you. I can tell you unreservedly that he does.” Round-rims told the anxious girl.

“Ah!” Ko-chan’s heart beat a little stronger and a little faster at hearing this. They were only words but they were happier words than anything she had ever heard before.

“But I can also tell you, with the same conviction, that your senpai loves Number 53 more than he loves you… and he always will. Is that something you can live with?” Round-rims finally asked the question that they were concerned would break the poor girl.

“Yes… I… already knew that.” Ko-chan replied as the tears streamed down her face. “I could tell from the beginning that he loved her. But, I do love him deeply so… even if I am an afterthought… at least he is thinking about me.”

“My dear girl,” Square-rims said with a small chuckle, “we never suggested that you were only an afterthought. It is obvious to us that your senpai loves you very much indeed!”

“It is?” Ko-chan wanted to believe the man, but was frightened to embrace that much hope.

“Look at your hands.” Round-rims suggested.

One hand had been wiping the tears from her eyes but the other… the other hand was being held firmly by Senpai. She looked from the hands up into his caring eyes and felt a new wave of tears coming.

“How… how can you love someone as broken and messed up as me?” Ko-chan asked.

“I don’t know if I could love someone like that. But that isn’t how I see you at all.” Senpai replied.

“Huh?”

“Haven’t I already told you? I see you as someone reliable and trustworthy. You are someone I can depend on to stand beside me, know my dreams, and keep my secrets. That is how I see you, even if you don’t see yourself that way. So, if you still want to be my assistant and my slave, I will make this demand of you. I will want you to always work diligently to become the person that I believe you are. Can you do that?” Senpai asked.

“Yes Senpai… Master! I will! I’ll become that person, I promise!” Ko-chan pulled their linked hands up and kissed her Master's fingers.

“Well, if you’ll excuse us – we need to go check on Number 61.” Round-rims said as both the older men got up to leave.

“Then… it is okay. I mean, for Ko-chan to be a slave and an assistant at the same time. It’s okay for us to try that?” Senpai asked his elders before they left.

“My boy, it looks to me like you’ve already been doing that.” Square-rims said with a smile before turning to leave.

* * *

 

* * *

Ten days later and the three were back on the train that would start their journey back to the city where they would finish up the final months of their last college year. The last week on the farm had been more relaxing for Senpai than it had been for either of the girls. Since Ko-chan had dedicated herself to being a worthy assistant, Senpai had ordered her to participate in all the exercises that Yuki was going through. The didn’t care for it at first, but exercising with a friend is always better, so it became more tolerable for both of them.

One of the results of the exercise program was that both of the girls were asleep on his arms while he was reading through his notes. Even though it was fairly warm, it didn’t bother him to have them leaning on him. In fact, he made use of the quiet time to go over the lessons that he had learned from the Masters over the last several weeks. He had been reading for a while when he got the uncomfortable feeling like someone was watching him. Glancing up, he was startled to see that the train car was stuffed full of people. And directly in front of him was a short girl that was in fact, looking right at him.

Actually, there were a lot of people looking at him. He heard murmurs of comments like ‘lucky bastard’ and ‘flower in each hand’ from the train full of mostly high school students. Then there was the occasional girl’s voice that said something along the lines of ‘what a jerk.’ But the girl in front of him said nothing. She only looked at him and had an expression on her face of… fear?

At first, he was worried that she was afraid of him, until the train slowed down for a curve and she almost toppled over right in front of him. Then he realized her predicament. All of the seats were taken and she was too short to reach the grab rails that ran the length of the ceiling.

“Ko-chan, wake up.” he ordered as he reached out and took the girl’s arm. Then, as he moved the startled girl into position, he told his sleepy assistant, “Pull her into your lap and keep her safe.”

“Thank you.” the girl said meekly at the same time that Ko-chan replied, “Yes Master.”

“Master?” the girl seemed surprised more than concerned as she was pulled into a lap and wrapped in protective arms.

Senpai didn’t want to get into a discussion on his new lifestyle in front of a train full of kids, so he ignored the question and went back to his studying.

Ko-chan, on the other hand, felt like she had been presented with a new toy. She was awake now and wanted to play. The girl in her lap smelled good and her body was soft in all the right places. She was very small though and Ko-chan worried that she might not even be in high school.

“If you can hear me, I want you to move your hand down to my arm and squeeze it.” Ko-chan whispered into the girl’s hair. Her head was down as if she had gone back to sleep and that placed her mouth about where the girl’s ear should be. But she couldn’t be certain.

A hand slowly moved down from a book bag and squeezed Ko-chan’s arm.

“Very good. Now I want you to give me one squeeze for _no_ and two squeezes for _yes_. Can you do that?” Ko-chan asked.

Two squeezes.

“Nobody can hear me talking to you, but they can all see your face, can’t they?”

Two squeezes.

“You want to know why I called him _Master_ , don’t you?”

Two squeezes.

“Well, the reason is pretty erotic… are you sure you want to hear it?”

There was a hesitation, but she eventually felt two squeezes.

“Okay. I don’t mind telling it to a mature high school girl, but you’re kinda small. Are you in high school?”

Two squeezes.

“Are you sure?”

Two firm squeezes.

“All right, I’ll tell you then… but I want something too. If you pull your book bag up a little higher into your lap, I can put my hand down between your legs. Are you mature enough to let me do that?”

Ko-chan thought she had gone too far when there was no response for a while. She was about to apologize to the girl when she felt the hand move away from her arm. But then she felt the book bag move… higher up into the girl’s lap. Ko-chan took the opportunity to slip her hand under the girl’s plaid skirt, slide her hand underneath the elastic waistband of the cotton panties, and slip her fingers down onto the moist pussy lips between the smooth thighs.

“Eep!” the girl squeaked when she felt the fingers in her very private place.

“My goodness! You’re already so wet down here. I guess you are a mature girl after all.” Ko-chan said soothingly, “But you can relax. I promise that I won’t do any more than this without your permission. Okay?”

Two squeezes.

“So, you want to know about my Master, right? And… why I call him that?”

Two squeezes.

“It’s because he makes me feel so wonderful that I willingly gave myself to him. I would do anything he asked of me and I will do anything I can think of to please him. Would you like to hear what kind of things I would do for him?”

Two squeezes.

“I don’t mind telling you, but just holding my hand down here is kinda boring. Is it okay if I start petting you a little?”

One squeeze.

“Pretty please! I promise I won’t stick my fingers inside you unless you give me permission. So, please let me do that much?”

One squeeze. Then the girl’s body stiffened up as if she were holding her breath for a long time until there was… a second squeeze.

“Oh, thank you so much.” Ko-chan said as she started stroking the slightly swollen pussy lips and feeling them swell from her attentions. For a while, they simply rode along in silence with Ko-chan feeling the moist petals of the little girl’s budding pussy swell and open up like a flower at dawn.

Eventually there was a long squeeze on Ko-chan’s arm.

“Oh, are you that impatient to hear the kinds of things I would do for my Master? Well then, I guess I’ll tell you.” Ko-chan gave a brief pause as she moved the girl to get closer to her hear as she told her, “If he asked me, I would gladly hold you down for him. I would use my fingers to get you good and wet. I would use my mouth to suck his cock until it was nice and hard. Then, I would reach down between your thighs and guide his thick cock into your juicy pussy. I would rejoice in the pleasure he gets from your body, and I would kiss him when he comes deep inside your womb.”

The hand was clutching hard at Ko-chan’s arm.

“But don’t worry. That would never happen. You see, he is a wonderful and kind Master. He would never order me to do something like that to you. So, do you feel safe now?”

A single squeeze.

“If you don’t feel safe, I can let you go.” Ko-chan offered, “The train has stopped a few times and you could probably find an empty seat now.”

After a pause, there was another single squeeze.

“Hmm? So, you don’t feel safe, but you don’t want me to let you go either? Could it be that you want to do something that feels a little bit dangerous? Are you the kind of person that wants to do something… thrilling?”

Two squeezes.

“Oh… I really want to tell you more. But your little pussy has me terribly excited now. It’s all swollen and wet. It feels like it is inviting my fingers to slip inside your hot, wet pussy now. Will you let me? Hmm? Will you let me go that far?”

Two squeezes.

Ko-chan barely held herself back from cheering. The two squeezes had come surprisingly quickly. Ko-chan was dying to see this girl’s face. She wondered how much lust and wanton desire were playing across the girl’s features now. She felt the grip on her arm tighten as she slid a single finger into the little girl’s tight pussy.

“You poor thing. You really want it bad don’t you?” Ko-chan was asking rhetorically, but she felt two squeezes on her arm in a quick response. “I would love to give you to my Master. I would kiss you while he fucked your wet little pussy. I would hold you in my arms when you had your climax with him. And I would lick and suck all of his cum out of you after he filled your pussy. Would you like that?”

The girl’s pussy gripped Ko-chan's finger like a vice as her body went suddenly rigid. Her grip on Ko-chan's arm became painful for just a moment before the girl made a faint whimper, then suddenly relaxed completely into Ko-chan's arms.

Ko-chan too felt a small release from what the two of them had just shared. Knowing that the child had passed out in her arms, she looked around now and saw that the train was still fairly full. A few people were looking at her and she wondered if anyone had figured out what had happened to the girl in her lap. But no-one seemed to be looking at her accusingly, so she put her head back down and joined her new friend in peaceful slumber.

The next time Ko-chan woke up, they were at the central station for the area and it was time to change trains. She felt a sense of loss when she realized that the comfortably warm and soft thing in her lap was missing.

“Where…” Ko-chan started to ask.

“She got off several stations ago.” Senpai told her.

“Oh.” Ko-chan knew that she had to get off the train at some point, but she wished that she had got the chance to say goodbye to her.

“What… did she leave something behind?” Senpai asked.

“No no… it’s nothing.” Ko-chan realized that she was showing too much concern and worrying her friends, so she let it drop. “Here, let me help you with the luggage.”

* * *

 

* * *

The fall semester started with little fanfare. Unlike the half-day of boring speeches and ceremony that was the hallmark of middle school and high school, college students simply found their next set of classrooms and went to their classes. As graduating students, they would be taking classes with many students they had met in the years of classes that it took to get to the graduating classes. Some of those students would have known them from as recently as the previous semester while others might not have run into each other since their freshmen years. Such was the case for both Yuki and Ko-chan, who strangely seemed to have most of their classes together.

“Whoa, you two sure have changed!” was a comment they heard a lot.

“What’s the secret? Are you taking some kind of vitamins or herbs? You have to tell us!” the flat chested and _nearly_ flat chested girls demanded.

“So, are you girls seeing anyone?” many guys would ask. But their interest would wan when both of them started gushing about the awesome grad student they were dating.

Having a girl say she was dating a grad student was one of the few things that could deflate an undergraduate senior. Even the ones that had already secured jobs felt defeated with that news. However, it had the opposite effect on the girls in their class. After hearing about their mysterious grad student boyfriends, other girls would inevitably ask if they could get introductions to his friends.

So, a few weeks after the fall semester began, there was a meeting in the student center that the three had put together. It was like a low stress mixer where the girls that were friends of Yuki and Ko-chan got to meet the guys that were friends of Senpai. After the mixer, the pressing questions eased up on the girls for a while. But another student life event would raise questions yet again.

  
A few things were different about those students that were in their last year of school. The most obvious difference between them and other students was their focus on interviewing. Graduating students were expected to begin their interviewing process as early as possible and try to get a job that would make good use of the degree’s they would soon be earning. So, once again, Yuki and Ko-chan found themselves in the student center with many of their classmates.

The girls were all at one table discussing which stores they would be visiting, to get their interviewing suit. There were also conversations about the right fashion and accessories to purchase.

“Why?” Senpai asked when he heard his girls decide on a store to visit.

“Oh, Mas… Senpai! I didn’t hear you arrive. We were just talking about getting our interview suits.” Yuki said.

“I heard that much. But I want to know why you are bothering with it when you won’t be job hunting.” Senpai asked.

“Huh?” Ko-chan would do anything her Master told her to do, but she was sure that he didn’t want her to be a freeloader.

“Oh… could it be that I haven’t told you yet?” Senpai reached into his backpack and pulled out two envelopes. One of them had the official seal of the college on it, and he handed that one to Ko-chan. The other one was plain, but a much thicker envelope.

“What? What is it?” their friends clamored around them.

“I… I’ve been accepted into the graduate program!” Ko-chan gasped. Then she looked at Yuki to see happy tears streaming down her face. “What? Yuki, what is it?”

“I’m going to be a mother!” Yuki joyously announced as she handed over her lab results to Ko-chan.

“And a housewife.” Senpai said as he revealed a small felt covered box in his hand.

“Ah!” Yuki gasped and clutched at her ponderously large chest. Her eyes were open wide and her mouth hung in a silent scream. For a moment her mind couldn’t grasp what was happening. But when it did, she launched herself out of the chair and hugged her beloved Senpai with all her might.

Ko-chan was happy for her friend, but felt a small chill as she watched everyone rejoicing at the double announcement. Of course she knew that the child in Yuki’s womb wasn’t from Senpai, but she would say nothing of that here. It was the marriage proposal that really got to her. She felt her friend moving ahead while she seemed to be… stuck.

So far, Ko-chan had been able to be the assistant and slave to her Senpai. The two of them had worked out the proper diet and exercise plan for Yuki, and Senpai had trusted her to manage it. It had felt like they were all part of a team since they had returned to college. But now… _Maybe this won’t work out after all._

Ko-chan opened the envelope that Yuki had looked at briefly and read through it while all of their friends were congratulating the new fiancé. Tears started to form in her eyes as she read the medical report that Yuki was in excellent shape and her pregnancy was progressing splendidly. From the tests, they were predicting an eighty percent probability that the first three feti were female and a sixty percent probability that the fourth was a male.

_Waitaminit._

_Fourth?_

_Four feti!_

Ko-chan looked up at the blissfully happy Yuki and wondered how much of the document she had read before she handed it over. Multiple births were rare with only twins, but having quadruplets was usually only possible with… fertility medications.

_Oh no…_

Ko-chan wondered if her dear Senpai had any idea what he was about to get himself involved in. She looked over at him and discovered that he was staring back at her. Holding the envelope in one hand, she held up four fingers and saw him nod.

_He knows!_

* * *

 

Yuki was worried about Ko-chan since their meeting at the student center. She had seemed blue, if not distant. And it had gotten worse through the day. By the time they were sitting around the table for dinner, she was very concerned about her friend.

“Yuki, Ko-chan… there are a few things we need to discuss.” Senpai said as he sat down at his place.

“Yes Master.” both of the girls replied obediently.

“There is something in this envelope that… well, let’s just say that I am worried that Yuki won’t take it well.” Senpai said as he tossed a plain envelope onto the table.

Kyou recognized it immediately. It was the plain one that didn’t have the official seal of the college on it.

“Huh? Why will I have a problem with it?” Yuki was about to reach for it when her friend stopped her.

“You were probably too excited to read through it but… about your pregnancy. You are pregnant with four children now. The current predictions are for three girls and one boy.” Ko-chan told her what she had learned earlier that day.

“Four!” Yuki put both hands on her belly and did suddenly seem sad, “One boy… that means I have to lose one of my babies.”

“That was the agreement.” Senpai supported what Yuki said but added, “Of course, this is an early guess and it could be wrong. We will know more at the six month checkup. But, that’s not what I believe Yuki will have a hard time with.”

“Huh?” Ko-chan was shocked. She didn’t remember anything else in what she had read that should cause Yuki any discomfort.

“All four of the feti are from four different men, and none of them are from me.” Senpai said conversationally. It wasn’t something that he was upset about and he let that show in his voice.

“Yes… we knew that was a possibility from the beginning though.” Ko-chan reached out and held Yuki’s hand for support. Picking up the envelope from the table she said, “I didn’t remember seeing that information in here, but it’s not really a surprise is it?”

“The paternity information on Yuki’s pregnancy is not in that envelope. Ko-chan, that envelope is for you.” Senpai told her.

“What?” Ko-chan looked at the envelope in her hand and realized that it was similar but not necessarily the same one she had held earlier in the day.

“You are pregnant too… and the child you are carrying is mine.” Senpai said firmly.

“WHAT!” both girls cried out.


	10. Finding A Way

**Through the Sliding Doors**

**Yuki, also known as Number 53, continues to remember the amazing events that followed the Summer of 1989…**

* * *

“You are pregnant too… and the child you are carrying is mine.” Senpai said firmly to Ko-chan.

“WHAT!” both girls cried out.

Yuki was the only one at the table that didn't seem to be bothered by what senpai had just announced. But she was also the only one of the three that had been doing this for more than a year. In fact, it was four years ago when she had made the trek out to The Farm to have the experience of being turned into a sex slave – and more than that… to be reduced to nothing more than livestock. She spent an entire summer as an animal whose only purpose was to be milked and fucked. And she had loved it.

Now, she had just found out that she was pregnant with four children from four different men – none of them being the man she loved. She knew she would be losing at least one of them since the agreement she had signed said that she could only keep female children. But there was more that had just been announced. And that something more had made her truly happy and excited – which caused the man she loved and her best friend to look at her now as if she had grown antlers.

“What?” Yuki asked innocently as she looked back and forth between her senpai, who was now her fiancé, and her friend.

“You… you just said you were happy for me.” Ko-chan stated as if she were trying to make sure she had heard the right words.

“That's right.” Yuki beamed a smile that radiated happiness, “You're going to have senpai's child! Isn't that wonderful?”

“No! How can it be wonderful?” Yuki said in disbelief of her friend's words.

Senpai said nothing but winced at Yuki’s rebuke.

“What? You don't want to give senpai a child? Don't you also love senpai like I do?” Yuki asked in surprise.

“I do! I do, but… you loved him first… and I know he loves you more. You… you're going to marry him! If either of us should be pregnant with his child, it should be you. I don't want to be… a problem.” Ko-chan started to tear up as she thought about the troubles she would be causing to her best friend and the man she loved… the man they _both_ loved.

“Oh, Ko-chan!” Yuki hugged her friend tight, pulling her into the comfort of her large, soft breasts. “How could this be a problem?” Yuki had a sudden thought that saddened her and asked, “Were you planning to leave?”

“Well… I mean… after you're married, won't I be in the way?” Ko-chan asked.

“Huh?” Yuki sounded stunned that her friend would say such a thing.

“Ko-chan, for now – I want you to stop thinking about leaving. Both of you think of what is best for everyone… for now and for the future. This weekend, we'll talk about it and decide. We are not children, nor are we ignorant. Both of you are about to graduate as college educated adults. Forget about all the old structured ways of doing things and show me that you can think for yourselves.” senpai told the girls. He tried to sound as authoritative as possible, but he was also searching for an answer. As much as he made it sound like this was something for them to try and work out, he had given them the task and the deadline to buy himself some time. 

_Time…_

Time to call the Masters and ask for any advice they might have. He didn't put much faith in that though. He already knew they weren't all-knowing, nor did they possess sage like wisdom. But they might have run across similar circumstances before.

He would also use that time to research an answer on his own. Surely, in the history of humanity, there existed a culture that was able to make such a thing work. And, if there was, he would find the reference tome on that civilization and wring it for all it's worth.

 

* * *

 

After the weekend, Ko-chan and Yuki were back in class, but they hadn’t yet come up with any response to senpai’s challenge. Yuki was despondent that they had failed his challenge, while Ko-chan was depressed since they hadn’t found a way to make their relationship work with the three of them.

“Hey, you two don't look as happy as you did last week. Something happen?” one of the girls’ classmates asked when Yuki and Ko-chan came into the room.

It was true too. Neither one of them were any good about hiding their feelings of failure. Through it all, Yuki stuck to her desire for her friend to stay, but Ko-chan was increasingly convinced that she would have to leave her two friends to their wedded bliss.

“Oh, you know… it's just that our college years are winding down.” Ko-chan said as an excuse – but it didn't work the way she had planned.

“Not for you.” one of the girls around their desk laughingly brushed aside that excuse, “You’ll be here for another couple of years for postgraduate studies with me! By the way, what program were you accepted into?”

“Biology with an emphasis on human genetics.” Ko-chan replied.

“Whoa! I had no idea you were such a science geek! I feel like a lightweight now.” the friend mock pouted.

“What program will you be in?” Yuki asked.

“Just History… with an emphasis on East Asian cultures.” the friend sighed as if it was something the wasn’t very useful.

“Really?” Yuki suddenly brightened, “Ummm… can I ask you something about wedding practices in… pre-industrial cultures?”

“Well, ‘pre-industrial’ covers a lot of time. What is it that you want to know?” the friend asked.

“Was Japan always a place of monogamy relationships? Didn’t they used to do something else in ancient periods?” Yuki asked with growing excitement.

“Well…” the friend began to tell them what she knew and soon, even Ko-chan’s face was looking hopeful.

 

* * *

 

Tuesdays turned out to be a light day for all of their schedules. Since they were all in graduating years, there were no club activity requirements on them either. Since Yuki and Ko-chan’s last class finished up almost two hours earlier than Senpai’s last class of the day, they would get the house cleaned up and start preparing dinner for his arrival. But today, Yuki was all alone until Ko-chan arrived just minutes before senpai was supposed to get home.

“You’re cutting it pretty close. Did you find everything you were looking for?” Yuki asked while setting the table.

“Yes, but it wasn’t all in one book… so I have nothing to show for all that work.” Ko-chan sounded disappointed. She had hoped to find a single reference that she could plop down as the definitive proof of what she and Yuki were going to propose. But, it was not to be. She would have needed a wagon to carry back all the tomes that ended up having a bit here and a reference there.

“It’s okay as long as you’re sure we’re right. I doubt senpai will demand the site references anyway.” Yuki laughed it off.

“Yeah, I guess not.” Ko-chan tried to laugh along with her friend as she crumpled a sheet of paper full of carefully notated references into her pocket and out of sight.

“I’m back.” senpai called out from the foyer as he took off his shoes. Then his tired expression changed to interest and he told them, “Something smells good!”

“Thank you!” Yuki beamed with pride but responded, “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, but first... Ko-chan has something very important to tell you!”

“Yuki!” Ko-chan squeaked as her friend abandoned her and ran back into the kitchen.

“Sorry Ko-chan, but I can’t let the tempura burn.” Yuki apologized.

“Well?” senpai looked at Ko-chan with a raised eyebrow. He wondered what had both of them so flustered, “What is it?”

“Consorts and concubines.” Ko-chan blurted out. As soon as she had said the words, her face blushed fiercely – but she pressed on. “You have heard of them, senpai?”

“Yes… wasn’t that something that almost every culture in the world had at one time or another?” he asked. Being a science major, it wasn’t something that he had read about extensively.

“Yes, well…” Ko-chan fumbled but she could see Yuki back in the kitchen cheering her on, “Even Japan, before the Meiji period… also had them. The consorts and concubines, I mean.”

“But it was just the emperors, right?” senpai questioned.

“No. Other nobles… and even merchants had concubines. They had almost the same legal status of a wife and their children carried the family name of their father. They were the acknowledged children of the concubine’s… master.” Ko-chan blushed and looked away as she told him some of what she had learned.

“But it’s no longer a valid position. There is no legal support for a concubine any more.” senpai challenged.

“No. And that means that the concubine herself is in a very vulnerable position. Technically, at any point, the master could tell his concubine to leave and she would have nothing. He might even take the children they had made together.” Ko-chan admitted.

“That sounds like a terrible arrangement.” senpai said after some thought.

“Not necessarily.” Yuki said from the kitchen, “It means that a girl would never consider concubinage lightly – as they may have in ancient times. She would have to love the man deeply and trust him completely… to accept such an arrangement.”

“And…” senpai was about to ask Ko-chan if she really felt that way, but he just couldn’t bring himself to ask such a self-serving question. Instead, he asked about the other word she had brought up, “… what of Consorts?”

“Consorts… To be a Consort.” Ko-chan fought to keep her emotions under control so she could answer senpai’s question. “At it’s root, a Consort is simply _one who accompanies_. But, in societies that had multiple wives or concubines, it was often used to define the relationships. If it was a society that allowed multiple wives, the principal wife would be the First Consort. Concubines would be considered after wives. So, if you accepted me as your concubine...”

There was pause as Ko-chan realized what she had just said. Surprised at what had just slipped past her lips, she was so mortified that she couldn’t breathe. Yuki looked up from the kitchen in alarm too. She knew how hard this had been for her friend. But it was a task given them by their master… by the man that both of them dearly loved, but only one of them could marry. And it was the only real solution either of them could come up with. Ko-chan gasped for air when she felt senpai’s arms pull her into a gentle hug.

“If I were to accept you as my concubine, then Yuki would be my First Consort, and you would be my Second Consort. Is that right?” senpai asked gently. In his arms, he could feel her body trembling with fear, nervousness, and anticipation. He remembered asking them to find a way to make their relationship work, but he had no idea it would be so difficult for Ko-chan.

“Yes, senpai.” Ko-chan squeaked. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and hug him back… but it was too much for her just now. Timidly, her hands raised to his waist and she clung to the sides of his shirt.

“This is not good enough for me.” senpai said after considering it for a full minute.

Ko-chan felt like she was about to burst into tears, but there was one thing holding her back. When senpai said the words that seemed so hurtful, his tone didn’t seem cruel and he was still holding her tight. She was about to look up to see what kind of expression he was wearing, but he pulled her head in close and kissed the top of her head before speaking again.

“I can’t ask that of you. It wouldn’t be fair… with you bearing all of the risk. That relationship would be too far out of balance. But…” he thought about the possibilities while continuing to hold her close, “I think it’s a good start. See if you can find some kind of civil agreement… something that could bring the relationship into better balance. If you can do that, Ko-chan… I think it could work.”

“Senpai…” Ko-chan looked up to see his approval and didn’t care if he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. They were, after all, tears of joy.

 

* * *

 

In addition to her classes, Ko-chan and Yuki were spending a lot of time in the legal library during the remainder of the week. They spent so much time that one of their classmates called them out on it.

“I thought you were graduating and then getting married?” he said to Yuki. Then turning to Ko-chan he asked, “And I heard that you were doing postgraduate work in science? What happened? Did both of you decide to become lawyers instead?”

“No… this is for something else.” Ko-chan sighed, “We’re trying to find a particular kind of civil agreement but… these law books are so confusing.”

“What kind of civil agreement? Maybe it’s something I can help with. I am taking the lawyer track after all.” the classmate said proudly.

“Oh really?” Yuki suddenly felt less defeated and looked at Ko-chan who also had renewed hope. “Well, in that case…”

Their classmate listened to them spell out what they were looking for… without giving him too many details, and came up with a list of specific things to look into. Like the announcement that he was on the legal track, he had an air of pride after helping them.

By Friday, they had narrowed their search down to just a few items on the list. Some of them had applied more to use of agricultural land between farmers, or arrangements of patent rights between cooperating businesses. Both of them had giggled when they discovered that one of them had to do with the legal status of commonly held livestock. But, the hard part was deciding which of the three to present to senpai as their solution.

“They each have their strong and weak points.” Ko-chan said as she looked over her notes on the three contenders.

“Which one do you like?” Yuki asked.

“Why do I have to choose?” Ko-chan whined.

“Because this is for your relationship with senpai. I’ll be covered under a different agreement.” Yuki realized how much that sounded like bragging immediately after she said it. “I… I didn’t mean…”

“I know you weren’t being mean.” Ko-chan said with an understanding smile, “You’re not that kind of person. But… all of these agreements sound so harsh and antiseptic, you know. None of them feel like the kind of relationship I want to have with senpai.”

“They don’t have to be. That’s not what they’re for.” Yuki said with a bemused expression.

“Huh?” Ko-chan didn’t know where her friend was going with this.

“Don’t think of it as a wedding document. That’s not what senpai asked you for. All it is going to do – is bring balance to a trust relationship, right?” Yuki asked. She had hoped that she would be helping her friend, but it looked as if her words had saddened Ko-chan instead.

“So, my relationship with senpai won’t have a… document… or a ceremony?” Ko-chan asked the question but she already knew the answer. She had done the initial research and there was one thing that all the references agreed on. Even in ancient times when polygamy and concubinage were accepted, the concubines _never_ got a ceremony. 

“I have an idea,” Yuki said as she reached across the table and closed Ko-chan’s notebook, “let’s present all three of these to senpai and let him decide.”

“Oh… okay.” Ko-chan acceded to Yuki’s idea since it was something she couldn’t decide on anyway. “Shall we give it to him after dinner tonight?”

“No, let’s wait until after tomorrow’s photo-shoot.” Yuki suggested. She had a reason for wanting to wait until then. There was a classmate in her Saturday morning class that she wanted to speak to, before the announcement. Then, if everything went well, she would have a happy surprise for Ko-chan and senpai.

 

* * *

 

There were several poses that Yuki had to put herself in, for the magazine’s required photo’s of her pregnancy’s ongoing development. The rest of the poses changed from week to week, but the first two were always the same. For those first shots, senpai had painted outlines of her feet on the floor of the ‘play room’ so that the frontal and profile pictures would be in the exact same position every week. The first shots were to be taken of her nude and in a relaxed standing position. In truth, these pictures didn’t seem all that erotic to senpai. He wondered what fetish this was feeding, but he took the pictures nonetheless. Even though he had fallen in love with her, and planned to marry her, they were all still honor bound by the contract with the publisher. And, being completely honest with himself, he had to admit that encouraging Yuki’s inherent exhibitionism was exciting for him as well.

Having finished the bland shots, he signaled for Ko-chan to bring the box of rope, sex toys, and other such goodies. The poses would get progressively more difficult from her out – which made him wonder of the opening shots might be the first poses in the list for a reason. Perhaps it was all designed to help Yuki warm up for the more erotic ones that were to come. More erotic… and more difficult too. For the poses with the _most_ difficult requirements, he would unquestionably need Ko-chan's help.

The pictures that immediately followed those first two covered a pretty standard list of poses, but there were sometimes additional poses thrown in that were somewhat more erotic. There would always be the poses of her on her knees – begging like a dog. Others with cat ears on and making a kitty pose. Then she was down on her hands and knees – like a cow. Others had her holding her breasts up as if for inspection. And, of course, there would be pictures of her being tied up and suspended from a hook in the ceiling, while her breasts were being milked.

Those pictures… the ones of her getting milked like a cow, were _always_ on the list. Senpai had expected them to be the most embarrassing for Yuki, but they were the ones that she was always most eager to pose for. _Of course… that does match her personality – a_ _n exhibitionist_ _who dreams of being reduced to livestock._

This time, Ko-chan had to take the camera for some special pictures that had been requested. Yuki was suspended from the ceiling and gently swaying with her breasts squirting into the suction cups and her legs pulled wide as if she were doing the splits. Of course, in this position there would be a certain amount of stress – and even pain.

“Are you okay, Yuki?” Ko-chan asked as she sat down in a comfortable chair in front of her hanging friend. Looking at how her girlfriend was bound and suspended, she saw that Yuki’s body was well supported, but there was nothing to hold her head up. Holding it up on her own would soon become tiring to her neck, so her head now hung low with her hair completely obscuring her face.

“Yeah… I'm okay.” Yuki didn't want to admit how uncomfortable this position was. It seemed to her that the milking machine had been turned up a notch and the suction was trying to pull her nipples off. At the same time, the spreader that was used to hold her legs in a floating split was causing muscular cramps in her thighs and calves. On top of that, her pregnant belly felt mercilessly constricted. This early on in the pregnancy, it wasn't as if she was terribly large yet, but she was carrying four fetuses and to have her waist trussed up so tightly by the ropes was hurting more than she expected.

“All right. For the next set of shots, I am supposed to take a picture of your face before senpai starts whipping your ass and legs, then another picture after every ten blows, until he lands a hundred hits.” Ko-chan read off her instructions. She tried to keep her emotion out of her voice, but she couldn’t help it. At the same time that she felt sorry for her trussed up friend who was about to be whipped, she was jealous that it wasn’t herself about to get senpai’s attentions.

“A hundred?” Yuki gasped. Surely - she had been tortured much more viciously at the farm, but she had never had such treatment when she was away from there. Well… that wasn't entirely true – considering all the things that had been done to her over the spring and summer. But, it was still bothering her more than she thought it would – to be doing things like this after leaving the environment of _the farm_.

“Okay, Yuki… hold your head up and try to smile.” Ko-chan told her friend as she moved the focus ring on the camera lens. Soon, her friend's smiling face was in the frame and she snapped the first picture.

_SMACK!_

“AIEEEEE!” Yuki screamed at the startling blow across her right ass cheek. It was surprising more than anything. She had expected senpai to say some kind words about not really wanting to hurt her, or giving her a moment to get ready – but there had been no time at all between the flash of the camera and the first blow of the heavy flogger across her ass. The second blow landed on her left ass cheek and a strand seemed to slice down through the gap in her swollen pussy lips. “AH!”

Senpai wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. He really didn't enjoy beating either of the girls, but he did enjoy their reactions to the mistreatment. As he gave his fiancé her the subsequent swats – and counted out to ten, he thought of where Yuki's mind would be in fifteen or twenty minutes… even if she wasn't anywhere close to it yet.

“Look up, Yuki. You have to look up for the picture.” Ko-chan admonished.

“Yes.” Yuki croaked as she raised her head and tried to smile for the camera. But it was hard. The pain in her backside had become real and there was a stinging sensation coming from her abused skin even now. Still, she knew what her Master and fiancé wanted of her and she was determined to give it all she had. With quivering chin, she smiled and heard the click of the camera… and felt the inevitable strike of the flogger against her exposed and vulnerable thighs

“AAAAAHHH!” she thrashed in her bindings while her senpai rained ten more blows down onto her pale skin.

“Yuki…” Ko-chan urged her friend, but she wasn't ready for what she saw this time. Gone was any resemblance of a smile and long trails of tears streaked down her friend's cheeks as she quickly snapped the third shot.

_SMACK!_

Ko-chan watched her friend choke out a rough cough instead of a scream this time. Yuki hadn't even got a decent breath when the strike landed. Now she was bucking from a coughing fit, even as the blows slowly turned the alabaster white skin of her ass and thighs to a medium pink. It seemed to Ko-chan that she had just finished winding the film to the next stop, when senpai paused for her to take the next picture.

“Yuki… you need to lift your head.” Ko-chan called out sympathetically. Yuki?” she was about to repeat the request when she saw her friend struggling to comply. Jerkily, her head finally lifted up to reveal a sobbing and tear stained face. She would like to have given her friend a respite and take some time with this picture, but she knew that Yuki didn't have the strength to hold her head up for much longer. Seeing a shot full of suffering, she raised the camera and…

Click.

_SMACK!_

“Unnnh!” Yuki groaned but not nearly as loudly as the screams had previously been. In fact, there was something about the quality of the moans that betrayed how Yuki was feeling. The flogging was bringing back memories of the farm and the wonderful times she had there. She remembered sitting on the edged horse until her pussy was in blinding pain, being whipped by her friends and the Masters, and… the arduous process of having her cervix dilated in preparation for 'the ceremony' that had been arranged for her.

Ko-chan and senpai recognized the change too. This time, Yuki was eager to raise her head, but she was losing the strength to do so. She only barely got her face up far enough for Ko-chan to take the picture on her own – and then dropped with an erotic scream when the next blow came. The next time though, she wouldn’t have to struggle as much.

Senpai could see that Yuki had no energy left, when he finished the next set of ten swats with the flogger. Instead of letting her strain and possibly hurt herself, he reached up and seized Yuki’s head by the hair.

“AHNN!” Yuki cried out in pain, but the camera captured another story. Ko-chan saw an expression of lust and bliss on her friend’s face. Even if the scream she had made sounded of pain, Ko-chan was certain that her friend was moments away from an incredible climax.

She knew she was right when Yuki suddenly slumped in her harness and stopped making any noise. Senpai hadn’t even made it to fifty blows when it no longer mattered.

“I guess we won’t be going to a hundred today.” he commented after pausing to see if Yuki would quickly snap out of her stupor. But she didn’t. With the heavy leather flogger, he had brought her to a very satisfying orgasm and it would be a while until she awoke from her bliss.

“Should we let her down and untie her?” Ko-chan suggested.

“No, there’s no point in that. She hasn’t finished milking yet.” he pointed out. He also considered giving her the remaining fifty blows when she woke up from her blissful slumber, but decided that it wasn’t necessary for the contract.

“Oh, yeah.” Ko-chan wondered why it was necessary to continue to milk her. After all, it had all been done to set her up for her experience at the farm, so why were they still doing it?

“Because, it’s what she wants.” Senpai answered.

“Huh? Ko-chan was a little stunned and asked, “Was I talking out loud?”

“Yeah… but it’s okay. I asked the same question.” Senpai told her, “The Masters said it was up to me. The publishers would prefer that I keep milking her, but they also understand the difficulties of maintaining a milking schedule while trying to be a college student. So, I talked to her about it. And she was rather adamant that we continue.”

“She was? I wouldn't have thought that… uh… with the pregnancy and all…” Ko-chan lost her thoughts for a moment as she gazed at the naked and bound body hanging limply in her ropes just a few meters away.

“Ko-chan, do you think this pregnancy means that Yuki no longer has any interest in her livestock experiences?” senpai asked.

“Well… I mean… she'll have to stop all of that stuff when she becomes a mother, won't she?” Ko-chan asked in confusion. To her, it was simply common sense that a married woman couldn't do such things.

“Why would she need to quit?” Senpai asked.

“Well… how will she be able to raise her children and continue doing… that stuff?” Ko-chan challenged.

“About that… I had planned on keeping you with us to help raise the children and to assist me with Yuki's development as a sex slave… or livestock… or whatever it is that will make her happy. Are you no longer interested in that?” senpai asked the startled girl.

“Yes… I want to help as long as I can. But what about you, Senpai?” Ko-chan asked.

“Me? What do you mean?” he asked in confusion.

“Yes. After you marry her, will you still be willing to let her satisfy her desire to be treated as livestock? Will you be able to watch as she eagerly spreads her legs for groups of men fuck her then?” Ko-chan asked softly. She was suddenly worried that she had crossed a line that she shouldn’t have.

“Do you remember when she was being impregnated at the farm. I had you bent over a railing and was fucking you while we both watched her take cock after cock into her pussy. Do you remember that?” Senpai asked as he took the camera from Ko-chan and set it on a nearby table.

“Yes Senpai.” Ko-chan blushed as she answered. That had been a powerful memory for her as well. But she was also blushing because senpai was having her get up from the chair and then bend over it.

“Yuki isn’t like most other girls. I think most girls would be terrified or disgusted to be treated like a sex slave… or like livestock.” Senpai stated as he flipped Ko-chan’s skirt up over her back so he could admire the view of her rosy, puffy, and wet pussy lips.

“Ah yes, you’re right about that.” Ko-chan said through shallow breaths while she anticipated the feel of senpai’s cock against her exposed sex.

“So, Yuki must be wired a little differently to not only deal with it, but crave that kind of experience, don’t you think?” he asked as his hard cock pushed against Ko-chan’s wet pussy lips and, after only a brief moment of pause, slid deep into her receptive pussy.

“Ohhh yes. Yes, I suppose she is.” Ko-chan found it hard to concentrate on the conversation with senpai’s wonderful cock stroking in and out of her wet pussy.

“But if she is wired differently, I suppose I am too.” Senpai continued his explanation even as he kept up the pace of long slow strokes with his cock, “I discovered something about myself then. It didn’t bother me that other men were fucking the girl that I love. It didn’t even bother me that they were impregnating her. Well… not much anyway.”

“Why?” Ko-chan gasped as her own pleasure was building wonderfully. The erotic memories of watching her friend being bred at the farm only propelled her pleasure to new heights.

“I found it incredibly erotic… to watch her being taken by other men. And… I have to admit that you made it all the more erotic by letting me fuck you while I watched her.” Senpai confessed.

“While… we watched… her together!” Ko-chan gasped aloud, though her breathing was now ragged and her body was trembling. But there was something else she needed to say. Something else that senpai needed to hear. Perhaps it was the ugly core of jealousy, but she wanted the man that was fucking her now… the man that she loved… to think a little more about the girl whose pussy was now gratefully accepting his cock into her most intimate depths. She summoned her strength and cried out, “I love you senpai! Please let me… be your… concubine!”

“Is that what you really want?” senpai asked as he thrust deep into her tight pussy.

“YES!” Ko-chan cried out.

“Then… say it again.” senpai ordered.

“I want to be… your concubine!” Ko-chan said between deep breath stealing thrusts.

“Again!” senpai demanded.

“I want to be… your concubine!” Ko-chan obediently repeated.

“AGAIN!” senpai shouted at her.

“I WANT… TO BE… YOUR CON… CUBINE!” Ko-chan screamed as loud as she could just as she felt her whole body shake and lose control with the arrival of a massive orgasm.

“YES!” both of them cried out together and collapsed to the padded floor in each other’s arms.

  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Should I continue this story?  
> In case you are having trouble finding the works of Awatake Takahiro, I have prepared this list of the works that I reviewed before writing my story:  
> -Yamaoku o Urouro suru  
> -Inaka o Urouro Suru  
> -Haikyo ni Suisou  
> -Souchou kara Urouro suru  
> -Engawa de Gorogoro Suru  
> -Mafuyu ni Urouro Suru  
> -Yoru no tekkyou ni wa  
> -Nazo no Rajo no Shinsou
> 
> Specifically, these last five focus on 'the farm' and the first two feature #53.  
> -Hikido no saki ni  
> -Hikido no Saki no Oku  
> -Furuhonya no Oku ni  
> -Sono Ato wa Koya de  
> -Daisan Doyou ni Hiraku
> 
> Many story elements were inspired by, but do not include any characters from, this manga:  
> 'Oshikko Sensei 5' from the Golden Tube series by Mangaka Ogu


End file.
